Superando Obstaculos
by TaniaC
Summary: -UA- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo...juntos.
1. El Accidente

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene lemon, es suave, sin embargo no esta por demás advertir.

**Disclaimer****:** Inuyasha y sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Capitulo I.- El accidente**

El brillo de la ilusión centelleaba en sus ojos color chocolate, mirando por la ventana con emoción, concentrada en sus pensamientos. Kagome realmente estaba feliz, se había arreglado muy bien esa mañana, había maquillado finamente su rostro, se había puesto un lindo vestido amarillo con vuelo y había dormido poco por las ansias. Hacía un año que había conocido a Inuyasha Taisho quien tenía sus oficinas en el mismo edificio donde estaba el café donde ella trabajaba medio tiempo. Lo había visto desde la primer vez que entró y pidió un café cargado sin azúcar y ella lo había servido. Una pequeña sonrisa divertida se formuló en sus labios ante el recuerdo de su primer encuentro.

–¿Algo más señor? –preguntó la camarera con cortesía

–No –bufó sin mucha educación, ante lo que ella frunció discretamente

El reloj marcaba cuarto para las tres e Inuyasha levantó su mano como si pidiese la cuenta pues estaba por retirarse. Kagome asistió hacia él para proporcionársela. Su taza no estaba vacía, ella pensó que quizá el había ido allí para pensar con el pretexto de un café y por eso no se lo había terminado.

–¿Puedo recoger? –preguntó afable

–Mi café estaba tan caliente que no me lo he podido tomar –reclamó con enfado el hombre de larga cabellera negra perfectamente acomodada sobre su espalda

–Mis disculpas, ¿gusta que se lo enfríe?

–No, ya no me importa. Solo sepa que no pagaré por esa cosa –espetó con altanería mientras se levantaba y se disponía a retirarse.

Ella abrió con asombró sus ojos con cierto enfado ante tal grosería, sabía que debía ser amable, sabía que debía ser tolerante, pero era demasiado susceptible a la falta de delicadeza de las personas, ella explotaba con facilidad.

–¿Por qué? –intentó sonar cordial

–¿Y me lo pregunta?, no pienso pagar por el pésimo servicio

–Señor, con todo respeto, el café se sirve caliente, usted nunca especificó que lo quería helado –contrarrestó

–¿Qué? –. Esa camarera lo estaba desafiando e Inuyasha Taisho jamás perdía un desafío

–El café no incluye los hielos, pero recordamos agregarlo en el menú solo para usted –continuó con sarcasmo la muchachita insolente

–¿Dónde quedo la cortesía hacia el cliente? –preguntó con cierta sorna en su tono

–Cliente el que compra, usted no piensa pagar el café ¿o si? –Inuyasha sonrió perverso ante la pregunta

–Cambié de idea, tráigame otro café –. Kagome lo miro dudosa ladeando su cabeza ligeramente –pienso pagarlo –aclaró inmediatamente, conciente de la expresión de su interlocutora

–Muy bien –asintió de no muy buena gana la pelinegra

Pocos minutos después llegaba la muchacha con un café negro sin azúcar

–Aquí tiene –. Inuyasha la miró atento cada movimiento y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, la cual escupió de lleno hacia el frente

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! –reclamó con visible molestia –¡el maldito café esta frío! –Kagome rió un segundo y luego respondió:

–Pues ahora no esta más caliente, señor –claro, aun sonaba amable pese a todo

–Maldita seas, me encargaré de que pierdas tu empleo –espetó por último antes de marcharse enfurecido.

Inuyasha no había mentido, ella había perdido su empleo ese mismo día. Después de eso ella fue a reclamarle a su oficina, haciendo un escándalo donde, por supuesto, él había quedado como el monstruo desconsiderado, viéndose de esa forma obligado a emplearla en su empresa. Kagome se convirtió en una especie de mensajera, pues con solo medio tiempo disponible después de la universidad, no podía tener el lujo de un empleo de más categoría. Aún así el sueldo le ayudó bastante para pagar sus gastos y el alquiler de un apartamento sencillo en los suburbios de Tokio.

Poco a poco Inuyasha y Kagome fueron formando lazos más fuertes entre peleas y disputas. Ella brindaba un buen desempeño y el hombre de ojos dorados la admiraba por su perseverancia y su manera de administrar el tiempo, al punto de aumentarle su salario; lo que permitió a la universitaria comprar algunas prendas de ropa más para agregar a su pobre armario.

Bien, poco a poco esos lazos fueron tomando un rumbo inesperado pero ansiado, ellos comenzaron a salir de forma no oficial. Iban al parque de diversiones, a tomar un café, a ver una nueva película al cine o a caminar al parque. La vitalidad de Kagome llenaba de luz la corriente vida de su, ahora, jefe. Ella era una chica vivaz y alegre al igual que decidida. Tenía un carácter que rozaba continuamente con el de Inuyasha, ambos eran testarudos y explosivos y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer con facilidad. Y aún con todo eso, Kagome se había enamorado de él.

Pero todo no puede ser tan fácil siempre, además de los conflictos menores y absurdas discusiones que no representaban realmente un obstáculo, estaba el pequeño detalle de que el joven empresario estaba comprometido con alguien más. Ese era el verdadero problema en esa situación. Kagome se había enamorado de un hombre que iba a casarse y él ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo. Kikyou, la prometida de Inuyasha, era una mujer hermosa, de larga cabellera lisa color negro y un porte elegante. Mayor que Kagome pero menor que su novio, con veinte cinco años, ella era la hija de uno de los inversionistas en la empresa. Su matrimonio con el Taisho no fue arreglado por sus padres ni nada de esas absurdas situaciones, Inuyasha se lo había propuesto y ella había aceptado porque congeniaban muy bien. Kikyou era brillante y muy inteligente, con un carácter amable y educado, era difícil que pasara desapercibida ante un hombre, y, casualmente, Inuyasha era uno.

Kagome no podía evitar amar a Inuyasha aun sabiendo de su compromiso, ella había intentado evitarlo pero él la había buscado nuevamente. Inuyasha jamás mencionó que dejaría a Kikyou y tampoco le prometió nada a la chica, pero aún así ella estaba a su lado ciegamente, temerosa de las consecuencias de sus actos. La chica le temía a Kikyou, porque se sentía inferior; ella, una chica sencilla, joven e inexperta, más bajita, más impulsiva, sin todos esos modales de etiqueta que se exigen en sociedad. No tenía armas para enfrentarla, y tampoco motivos, porque la novia de su amado no era una mala persona y no quería lastimarla ¿pero que podía hacer Kagome? ¿arrancarse el corazón? no es que ella fuera una suicida, pero la situación de cierta forma lo ameritaba.

Irremediablemente había ocurrido lo inevitable entre ambos, cuando una noche salieron del cine, él se había ofrecido para llevarla hasta su casa, y la chica aceptó de buena, muy buena gana. Esa noche fue diferente, esa noche había sentimientos incontenibles y sensaciones aterradoramente fuertes que se desbordaban. Cuando el joven empresario detuvo su automóvil frente al viejo edificio donde estaba el apartamento en el que ella vivía, él detuvo su mirada en su compañera situada en el asiento del copiloto, sus ojos dorados la estaban devorando, barriéndola de arriba abajo y ella se sonrojó desviando su rostro al lado contrario. Tomándola por los hombros la obligo a mirarlo y de allí todo fue imparable, él la beso, no era el primer beso de la muchacha pero si fue el más apasionado y profundo, le robó el aliento por completo y la hizo suspirar y desencadenó una ola de pasión desconocida aún. Cuando se separaron ya habían perdido la razón y se dejaron dominar por sus instintos y el deseo.

Inuyasha arrancó su porche negro y se detuvo en un hotel en el camino, en ese momento reaccionó, ¿que demonios estaba haciendo? se preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla, la razón también parecía haber regresado a ella, quien ocultaba su rostro bajo su abundante flequillo. El joven hombre se sintió estúpido, como un adolescente en su primera vez ¿desde cuando daba tantos rodeos cuando quería acostarse con una mujer?. Kagome no parecía muy diferente, pero el contraste es que ella era siete años más joven que él, aunque le era difícil de creer que ella no hubiera estado con alguien más… "son tiempos tan liberales" pensó el joven empresario con una expresión indiferente. Hiriendo su propio orgullo al dudar si debía o no relacionarse de esa forma con ella, se bajó del auto rodeándolo a gran velocidad y abrió la puerta de su compañera, ayudándole a bajar del coche. Estaba siendo muy amable con ella, como nunca.

Pronto él ya había negociado una habitación y tenía las llaves en sus manos, mientras la pelinegra se escondía apenada sintiendo vergüenza de si misma ¿cómo había llegado tan lejos?, se sentía como una prostituta o quizás peor. Pero no se detuvo, ella caminó justo detrás de su amado en absoluto silencio y pronto estuvieron dentro del cuarto no muy ostentoso pero si bastante cómodo. Kagome empezó a sentir pánico.

–Inuyasha, yo… –ella iba a hablarle, iba a arrepentirse, sus manos comenzaron a sudar

–Shhh – le silenció él posando uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios. Sabía bien que si alguien decía algo todo se vendría abajo, ambos se arrepentirían, por eso no dijo nada, y tampoco dejó que ella lo dijera.

Empezó a besarla una vez más, sus labios eran suaves, irresistibles después de probarlos la primer vez, la piel nívea y tersa, mejor aún de lo que llegó a imaginar. Allí comenzó el juego, donde las caricias y los besos se hacían cada vez más osados y hambrientos a cada instante. Cuando el momento de penetrarla llego Kagome reaccionó una vez más, respirado agitada, deteniendo al hombre ansioso.

–Inuyasha, yo, yo nunca he estado con alguien –confesó temblorosa mirándolo suplicante y apenada, ante su falta de experiencia. Él pareció asombrarse, pero al instante una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría se formuló en sus labios. Ella era solo de él.

–Esta bien –murmuró en su oído haciéndole cosquillas –gracias –agregó. Kagome no sabía porque le agradecía pero su temor aún no se desvanecía–. Seré amable, cuidadoso, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño –agregó con un hilo de voz cargado de ternura que ella jamás le había escuchado.

La chica dejó entonces su miedo y se relajó dejándose llevar nuevamente después de escuchar esa afirmación casi como promesa del ojidorado. Había sido doloroso por unos minutos, pero todo cambió después, ella lo había disfrutado y juntos habían llegado al éxtasis total.

Después de ese encuentro en el que se entregaron sin importar más, la situación entre ambos dio un inesperado giro. Las peleas eran escasas, pero los silencios eran grandes, era como si tuvieran miedo de hablarse, precisamente cuando era lo que necesitaban hacer, y aún pese a eso ellos tuvieron un segundo encuentro, y un tercero, y un cuarto… era como una adicción, no podían detenerse…

En esta ocasión, algo había cambiado en Inuyasha, algo diferente en su voz, ella presentía algo bueno, realmente bueno. La había llamado a primera hora ese fin de semana, le había dicho que tenía libre el día y que quería verla lo antes posible. En el tono de voz del hombre notó un entusiasmo totalmente ajeno, y él había prometido darle una sorpresa, es por eso que Kagome había decidido lucir más hermosa para él. Siempre para él. Cuando el bus detuvo su camino en la siguiente parada, bajó impaciente sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago, ella también tenía algo importante que decirle. Su rostro irradiaba una felicidad que se había esfumado desde la vez en que hiciera al amor con su jefe por primera vez, no porque se arrepintiera ni porque no lo quisiera, si no porque tenía miedo de estar siendo utilizada y de que él en cualquier momento la dejara después.

Caminó aprisa por la acera hasta el lugar de encuentro acordado con el chico y al doblar la esquina todo su mundo se desmoronó. ¡Claro! allí estaba Inuyasha, como había dicho el mismo, pero no estaba solo, estaba con Kikyou, la estaba abrazando y estaba sonriendo. Su ánimo se vino al suelo y ella llevó sus manos a su boca para evitar gritar; las lágrimas salieron sin restricciones en un río que se desbordaba de sus ojos cristalizados.

–Que tonta… –murmuró apenas para sí misma –tonta, ingenua, enamorada…–la voz se le quebró por completo impidiéndole decir más, limpió con desesperación las lágrimas de su rostro y se ocultó recargándose en la pared antes de ser vista.

No quería continuar mirando algo que la estaba destrozando, sus peores miedos se estaban volviendo realidad y ella solo quería alejarse, alejase de Inuyasha, no quería escucharlo decirle "adiós" no quería que la alejara de él, porque a ella ya no le importaba nada más que estar a su lado. No importaba si no la volvía a tocar, solo quería que volvieran los días felices, en que peleaban y reían juntos. Con ese pensamiento martillándola emprendió una carrera sin rumbo, sin embargo no divisó la calle al cruzar y un carro la impactó haciéndola volar metros adelante como si de una pluma se tratase. No vio todo en cámara lenta como en las películas, presenció todo a su tiempo, con esa rapidez y no supo como ni en que momento estaba sobre el suelo, un dolor desgarrador en todo el cuerpo y antes de caer en el limbo de la inconciencia alcanzó a escuchar su voz

–¡Kagome! – había gritado Inuyasha desde un lugar ahora lejano para ella.

**Bueno, aquí traigo otro fic, fresquesito recién salido del horno. Desde cuando quería escribir algo con mucho drama y con una Kagome y un Inuyasha grandes, con una trama más seria; y aquí esta. La primer vez que escribo lemon también, la verdad es que no es muy fuerte, y no era mi intención escribirlo, pero complementa muy bien la historia y creo que no esta injustificado. **

**Dudo meter lemon más adelante, así que no se emocionen xD, este capitulo lo ameritaba y bueno, más adelante habrá sorpresas inesperadas, mmm…¿Que le pasará a Kagome? ¿qué hará Inuyasha? Más adelante, cosas más severas, más trágicas quizás, no se las pierdan en el próximo capitulo: "Entre revelaciones y confesiones" ¡va a estar bien meloso! **


	2. Entre revelaciones y confesiones

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

**Advertencia:** ¡Cursi, cursi!

**Capitulo II.- Entre revelaciones y confesiones**

Estaba en ese lugar oscuro donde no había nada, podía escuchar aun su voz, sabía que algo estaba mal, escuchaba las sirenas a la distancia que se desvanecían ¿la policía? ¿la ambulancia?, no sentía nada, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo… su voz otra vez, la martillaba, le insistía, parecía rogar, aunque ella no supo descifrar el sentimiento del que estaba cargado su tono.

–Kagome, Kagome, resiste –decía él –vamos, vas a estar bien, eres una chica fuerte ¿eh?, oh por Dios, por favor –Kagome lo escuchó rogar casi con desesperación. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara pero su voz no parecía llegar a los oídos del hombre.

–No tiene pulso, alcánzame el desfibrilador –escuchó un tono serio, seguro y elevado

–Vamos, Kag, tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes irte, no ahora, no me dejes –insistía Inuyasha. "Estoy bien","¡hey! no te preocupes, todo estará bien" quiso gritar ella, de veras que lo intentó, pero algo estaba mal, era como si estuviera en otra dimensión en un plano distinto donde ella era espectadora solamente.

–Dame doscientos Jules –decía aquella voz secundaria –muy bien, uno, dos, tres –¿qué estaba pasando, porque el alboroto? se preguntó confundida –uno, dos, tres –, y de súbito sintió un choque eléctrico en el pecho haciéndola volver a su cuerpo y regresándola a ese agonizante dolor. Todo vino de nuevo, el sonido de las sirenas, los autos, los pitidos, las múltiples voces, le costaba tanto trabajo capturar aire para sus pulmones, sentía que se ahogaba, la presión en su pecho y la sensación de que su cuerpo se hacia pedazos ¡era horrible!

–¡Inuyasha! –gritó con desesperación, y si pudiera mover su cuerpo se estaría retorciendo de dolor

–Shh –le silenció –tranquila, tranquila –ahora él sonaba bastante más sereno que antes, juraría que hasta estaba sonriendo, y ella ahí muriendo de dolor, vaya cínico, pensó.

–Pásame la mascara de oxígeno –, exigió el hombre que hubo escuchado antes e inmediatamente después cayó inconciente otra vez.

Abrió con pesadez sus parpados, ¿qué había sucedido? se preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño, la luz estaba lastimando sus ojos.

–Kagome –les escuchó a un lado de la cama y apenas movió ella su mirada para divisarlo allí sentado. –Al fin despiertas –comentó con dulzura con su mano sobre su frente y pronto sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar involuntariamente ¿Hasta cuando iba a dejar se sentir sueño? se sentía demasiado cansada, pesada, sin fuerzas.

Una vez más intentó abrir sus ojos, sentía como si tuviera plomo en los parpados, esa pesadez la estaba molestando y gimió apenas por el esfuerzo

–Tranquila –le dijo Inuyasha posando su mano sobre su frente, –no te fuerces –agregó. Pero es que él no entendía, ¡ella quería verlo!; y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza logró abrir por completo sus ojos, con gran esfuerzo lo divisó junto a su cama, expectante dirigiéndole una mirada que hasta ahora no había visto en sus hermosos ojos miel.

–Inu... yasha –, de sus labios salió su nombre apenas en un susurro sin aliento, casi desgarrándole la garganta.

Kagome no recordaba nada, había muchas imágenes confusas rondándola como un rompecabezas y no se sentía con ánimos de armarlo, quería preguntarle que había pasado. Sabía que estaba en un hospital, pero no sabía por que.. Tantas dudas, dudas que se negaban a salir como preguntas. Suspiró resignada y volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

–Eso es, descansa –le dijo

Esta vez estaba decidida a averiguar que pasaba, se sentía especialmente con las energías para abrir los ojos, y sentía más limpia su garganta como para preguntar. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, nada era diferente desde la última vez ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, tragó saliva y volteó ligeramente su cabeza pero nadie estaba allí ¿Inuyasha?, ¿lo había soñado acaso?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció Inuyasha con un vaso con café en su mano derecha, no pasó más de un minuto para que divisara a la muchacha despierta y rápidamente atravesó la habitación de dos zancadas y pronto estuvo a un lado de la cama de Kagome y del anciano medico que anotaba algunas cosas en su carpeta.

–¿Cómo esta? –preguntó con preocupación

–El diagnostico no es diferente al de esta mañana, solo que ahora esta despierta –sentenció el medico dándose la vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo se acerco al joven hombre para comentar algo cerca de su oído: –intenta no decirle nada que la sobresalte –; y con eso el hombre con bata blanca salió del lugar.

–Inuyasha –de pronto pareciera como si Kagome no supiese decir nada más

–Ya estoy aquí, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Como si me hubiera arrollado un auto –soltó ella con una ironía que, curiosamente, no tenía nada de irónica, a lo que Inuyasha torció apenas la boca en lo que pereció el intento de una sonrisa

–Te pondrás mejor –aseguró él –solo necesitas descansar lo más posible

–¿Cuántos días llevo aquí? –. Inuyasha no supo que responder, de hecho no sabía si responder –dime, por favor –¿cómo negarse ante su débil suplica?

–Dos semanas –contestó dudoso –estuviste en estado de coma nueve días y el resto estuviste durmiendo –informó

–¡Cielos! Y aún así me siento cansada –bufó Kagome con un mohín

Un silenció se formulo durante unos minutos, cuando Kagome pareció concentrada en algo que podría ser importante. Llevó la mano que estaba libre de suero a su cabeza, una punzada intensa estaba azotándola y de pronto, la angustia y el miedo se asomaron en su rostro, Inuyasha, al notarlo, se preocupó por la salud de la joven e intento tranquilizarla mientras ella negaba insistente con su cabeza y su estado de shock aumentó los pitidos de la maquina que media el ritmo cardiaco.

–¿Qué sucede, Kagome? cálmate –. El corazón de Inuyasha se contrajo tan solo de pensar en las graves consecuencias de esta reacción de Kagome, y él no pudo evitar sentirse impotente y culpable

–Yo, yo... – Kagome comenzaba a hablar nuevamente pero con una voz entrecortada y con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse –Inuyasha, yo... –su mano sobre su vientre apretó con fuerza las sabanas. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar y su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez con rapidez –Yo, yo estaba embarazada –soltó al fin ella, y sin embargo el rostro de Inuyasha no se inmutó, su expresión de preocupación seguía siendo la misma, no había en él ni un ápice de sorpresa, solo preocupación, por ella, por su salud. Kagome lo miró entonces, esperando una respuesta.

–Lo sabía –dijo simplemente. Y ante eso recibió la mirada de la chica que aun parecía demasiado abatida, ¿había perdido al bebe en el accidente?, sentía tanto angustia e Inuyasha lo leyó en sus ojos cristalizados con lágrimas brotando a borbotones. –Aún lo estas –, declaró mientras quitaba de la frente sudada de la chica los mechones azabaches rebeldes de su cabello.

Ante esas palabras Kagome pareció regularizarse poco a poco, hipando ligeramente y tocando su apenas abultado vientre con anhelo y alivio.

–Oh Dios, gracias, gracias –musitó ella cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

–¿Por qué? –Kagome reaccionó en ese momento, ante esa pregunta, por fin se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tenía casi veinte semanas de gestación, aproximadamente cinco meses, aunque su estomago no había crecido mucho hasta entonces; y la ropa suelta le había servido muy bien para tapar lo poco que se llegase a notar; tampoco había mencionado o insinuado nada y su carácter no había cambiado mucho. Ella había estado ocultándolo, y lo había hecho muy bien.

–Tenía miedo –confesó ella si mirarlo a los ojos. Aún tenía miedo

–¿De que?, Kagome, ¡cinco meses! quedaste embarazada desde la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones ¿y tu no me habías dicho nada? ¿de que tenías miedo? –su tono era tranquilo, pero reclamante, casi desesperado pero apaciguado, ¿acaso el inspiraba así de miedo? ¿ella le temía? ¿por que?; desde el momento en que le comunicaron el hecho de que Kagome estaba embarazada, en la ambulancia cuando ella estaba inconciente y agonizante, venía preguntándoselo a si mismo, cargando con la angustia, pensando no solo en Kagome si no en su hijo también –, dime – suplico él.

–Inuyasha, yo me convertí en tu amante, tu plato de segunda mesa –comenzó Kagome liberando algunas otras lagrimas al plantear sus primeras palabras, "la segunda" se decía a veces cuando le daban ratos depresivos – , tienes a Kikyou, vas a casarte, yo no quería destruir tu relación. Es verdad que tenía mucho miedo ¿qué iba a hacer yo con un niño sola? pero no quería poner a este bebe de pretexto para atarte a mi lado –suspiró relajándose, las ideas comenzaban a estar en sincronía con sus labios para decir y sacar todo lo que pensaba y llevaba dentro desde tiempo atrás –, es verdad que yo te amo, siempre lo supiste, pero eso no significa que quisiera retenerte por una obligación de esta magnitud. Mientras fueses feliz, aunque fuese al lado de Kikyou y no al mío, yo estaría satisfecha, no feliz, te mentiría si te dijera que seré feliz si no estas a mi lado, pero estaría satisfecha...

Inuyasha pasó saliva tensando la mandíbula, entrecerró aquellos ojos ámbar, sabía que debía controlarse y estaba costándole trabajo, porque las palabras de la chica lo estaban exasperando, porque se sentía impotente y culpable, y de alguna forma quería mitigar todo aquel dolor y frustración por lo que Kagome había pasado.

–¿Y qué pensabas hacer después? dime Kagome ¿qué pensabas hacer cuando yo me enterara? porque en algún momento yo me habría dado cuenta, me sorprende que tu estomago no haya crecido lo suficiente en ese tiempo como para delatarte, pero no iba a durarte el secreto para siempre ¿que ibas a hacer entonces? –Kagome apretó los labios en un puchero y frunció el ceño

–Irme... desaparecer, quizás... o tal vez te diría que era de alguien más, no se.

–¡Tonterías! –exclamó ya desesperado –te hubiera buscado en el primer caso, y en el segundo, te hubiera obligado a que me dijeras quien era el infeliz para ir a matarlo. En todo caso, aplicando tu segunda posible acción, Kagome, tú me entregaste tu virginidad de aquella forma tan inocente ¿vas a decirme que después de perderla no te importó más y fuiste por ahí a acostarte con cualquier hombre que pasara por la calle?–. La chica se sonrojó visiblemente ante las palabras que lanzaba

–¡Claro que no! –escupió ella con indignación, arrepintiéndose al instante después de sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo por el brusco movimiento

–Tranquila –instó Inuyasha sujetándole con delicadeza los hombros para retenerla recostada en su cama y suavizó su tono una vez más –; ¿lo ves? eres mala mintiendo, lo habría descubierto de todas formas y yo hubiera dejado mucho antes a Kikyou

–Por eso –espetó ella con la voz quebrándosele nuevamente –yo no quería separarlos, yo, yo solo... –Una vez más Kagome estaba llorando amargamente con un sentimiento de culpa aún mayor sobre sus hombros

–¿Porqué las mujeres sacan siempre las conclusiones más dramáticas? –preguntó suspirando más para si mismo que para ella –. Pequeña llorona –espetó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kagome sobre la almohada –. Lo que yo iba a decirte el día del accidente, la razón por la cual te llame para citarte –Kagome sintió que se le comprimía el corazón, el iba a dejarla, y ahora no iba a hacerlo, por lástima, eso era demasiado doloroso y giró su cabeza al lado contrario

–Frustré tus planes

–Bueno, hasta cierto punto si –Inuyasha y ella no estaban hablando de la misma situación

–Lo siento

–Bueno, no es tu culpa que te atropellaran. Tuve tanto miedo cuando vi ese tumulto de gente murmurando algo sobre un desastroso accidente y algo me decía que hay podías estar tú, y cuando finalmente te vi allí en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre me sentí morir, es decir, yo iba a darte esa gran noticia ¡y tu no ibas a estar allí para escucharla!

–¡Oh por Dios Inuyasha! ¿no podrías ser menos sincero?, generalmente tratas de no hablarme de tu relación con Kikyou, y ahora estas diciéndome abiertamente que ibas a dejarme definitivamente por ella. Estas lastimándome, enterrando el cuchillo aún más profundo en la herida, ¿podrías ser un poco convaleciente e irte sin decírmelo?

–¿De que demonios hablas? –cuestionó confundido

–¡Los vi! no quise hacerlo, no es que estuviera espiándote... –justificó ella –yo solo, solo doblé la esquina y allí estaban, abrazados, y ella sonreía realizada...¿se reconciliaron? ¿ibas a dejarme enfrente de ella? quizás querías aclarar las cosas con Kikyou, no se.

–¡Demonios, Kagome! ¡las mujeres y sus conclusiones dramáticas! –bramó con naciente molestia –. Estaba despidiéndome de ella –Kagome centró entonces toda su atención en él –, Kikyou se dio cuenta antes que yo de mis sentimientos por ti, mujer, ¡te amo!.

–Inuyasha –musitó apenas la chica con su rostro ardiendo por el sonrojo

–Al principio te detesté –continuó –sin embargo después sentí admiración hacia tu perseverancia, me sentía identificado, porque me recordabas a mi mismo cuando monte mi empresa, seguía estudiando administración y trabajaba, fue muy duro y detestaba a la gente que se rendía y se detenía a lamentar lo miserable que era la vida sin siquiera molestarse por luchar... Pero entonces llegaste tú, con una sonrisa, con esos ánimos y esa fortaleza, estudiabas y trabajabas, estabas sola y no te complicabas por ello, eras amable y gentil con todas las personas, incluso conmigo cuando no peleábamos. Y entonces comencé a desearte. Eres tan hermosa, y tu ni siquiera alardeabas de ello como otras chicas; tus labios, esos ojos inocentes, tu cuerpo perfecto, necesitaba verte, tenerte y hacerte mía –Inuyasha la miraba con ternura al hablar con una mano en la mejilla sonrosada aun sobre la palidez y la otra sobre la pequeña y frágil de ella que reposaba en su vientre

–Diciendo esas cosas... – su frase no tenía un final aún y ella quiso llorar entonces de alegría, su corazón destrozado parecía estar regenerándose tan solo con las palabras de Inuyasha

–Cuando hicimos el amor esa primera vez, fue la cosa más maravillosa que hubiera experimentado antes, con ninguna otra mujer me había sentido tan bien, satisfecho pero más hambriento aún, incluso con Kikyou... Necesitaba más de ti y tú parecías tan dispuesta y sumisa. Pero entonces todo cambió, tú cambiaste, yo cambié. Ya no había tardes amenas con películas y palomitas, tampoco divertidas con videojuegos y salidas a parques, ya no había discusiones o conversaciones, ni siquiera palabras. Estábamos más lejos que nunca, incluso cuando compartíamos la misma cama.

–Yo... a mi también me gustó esa vez –reveló muy bajito ella con esa cara de niña apenada que enternecía a Inuyasha –pero, mi moral estaba baja, porque me había convertido en tu amante y no más que eso, me daba tanta vergüenza que no podía mirarte a la cara y ni siquiera podía mirarme en un espejo –confesó

–Que tontería –se mofó él –. Aunque yo también tenía miedo, estaba traicionando a Kikyou y realmente no me importaba seguirlo haciendo, pero mi verdadero temor era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. Ahora que había ganado tu cuerpo y lo tenía para mi me di cuenta que te había perdido, y entonces extrañé todo aquello que eras tú, toda tú, tu personalidad, tus reacciones, tus discursos sobre amabilidad y generosidad, tus regaños, tus disputas...tenía conmigo un cuerpo demasiado tentador pero vacío, estaba enamorado de ti y no me había dado cuenta. Hasta unos días antes del accidente, abría tardado más en darme cuenta si Kikyou no me lo hubiera hecho ver. Estaba molesta conmigo, me reclamo el preferirte sobe ella, peleamos.

–Lo siento, yo...

–No, deja que termine –le silenció –. Cuando discutimos, estuve reflexionando mucho, fingí ese viaje de negocios y me fui a Okinawa para pensar y hacer un recuento de mis sentimientos por ella y por ti. Mí conclusión coincidió inevitablemente con la de Kikyou: me enamoré de ti. Fui tan ciego y tan tonto, pero entonces no podía casarme, no podía cuando ahora sabía que te necesitaba; entonces hable con Kikyou, ella estaba más calmada entonces, me dijo que se iría a Estados Unidos con Onigumo, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que entre ella y él había algo más…

–Entonces tú… –estaba atónita, él, Inuyasha Taisho, orgulloso, prepotente, cabezota, testarudo, terco, necio, insensato, mordaz, petulante, grosero, tonto… él, la viva descripción de todo sinónimo parecido a los anteriores, estaba diciéndole abiertamente de la forma más clara y extensa que la amaba. Kagome lloró.

**Antes que nada, doy las gracias a las personas que, amablemente, han dejado su comentario en el fanfic. Me encanta leer esos comentarios de aliento y más los de contenido, es un placer. Espero poder seguir capturando su atención el resto de la historia. **

**¡Que lindo! se ha resuelto todo, al parecer, digo, ya no hay mal entendidos, ella esta viva y no perdió al bebe, Kagome ama a Inuyasha, Inuyasha ama a Kagome, Kikyou es buena y se fue dejando el camino libre, la vida no puede ser más condescendiente gracias a un accidente, todo muy bonito… Pero ¡hey! no todo puede ser color de rosa, ¿no?, el nombre del fanfic no viene en vano y esta solo ha sido la primera prueba que esta pareja tiene que afrontar, la pregunta es: ¿qué viene después? **

**Próximo capitulo: "Perdida". Drama y tragedia, no apto para personas sensibles… **


	3. Pérdida

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

**Advertencia:** drama, melodrama, tragedia… uugh

**Capitulo III.- Pérdida**

Habían estado platicando por largo rato, Kagome no supo si fue una hora o más, pero se sentía agotada ya, y pronto no tardó en volver a dormir, sin embargo esta vez se sintió despejada, de cierta forma libre, una sensación agradable difícil de describir.

Inuyasha se sintió de la misma forma, como si se hubiera desecho de una carga pesada después de aquella conversación, pensaba que de no ser por ese infortunado accidente seguramente su vida sería perfecta al lado de Kagome. Pero ahora regresaba aquella molestia de incertidumbre. El doctor Mioga, un viejo conocido de su padre y un excelente especialista, le había dicho que ella se encontraba delicada de salud. Había sido un milagro que no perdiera al bebe cuando recibió el impacto del automóvil en su costado, y al caer se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, habían tenido que operar una fractura que sufrió en el interior del cráneo y se había roto dos costillas, sin contar las múltiples magulladuras en su cuerpo.

Inuyasha no se había despegado ni un ápice del hospital esos catorce días en los que ella estuvo inconciente, había llamado a Miroku, su socio, para que le trajese ropa limpia pues la suya se había llenado de la sangre de Kagome el día del accidente. Sin embargo ahora tenía que retirarse e ir a la oficina, no podía dejarla desatendida más tiempo, sus inversionistas estaban presionándolo y sus acciones reclamaban atención. Se sentía de manos atadas y no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo todo, porque, si bien Kagome era lo más importante para él ahora, las cuentas del hospital no eran precisamente económicas, porque él se estaba encargando de que estuviera en la mejor clínica de Tokio. Sin más remedio llamó a Sango, su secretaria, quien se había hecho muy amiga de Kagome el tiempo que ella estuvo trabajando para él.

–Ya estoy aquí –anunció la secretaria que llegaba casi corriendo por el pasillo.

–Sango –pronunció–. Olvídate de tu trabajo en la oficina, ahora tu trabajo es cuidar de Kagome –la aludida le miró un tanto asombrada ante la orden–; te pagaré el doble, no pongas esa cara

–No se trata de eso, Inuyasha, pero me sorprende verte así –declaró.

–¿Así como?

–Así estresado, preocupado por algo más que los negocios, estas más delgado, pálido, tienes unas ojeras que pensé que nunca podrías llegar a tener, con tu camisa arrugada y semi desabotonada, vamos, en pocas palabras eres un desastre

–¿Y que esperabas? –preguntó él como si fuese obvio–, en esa habitación está Kagome –señaló con el dedo índice la puerta frente a ellos –quien estuvo a punto de morir, pasó nueve días en coma, cinco inconciente, atravesó una cirugía y esta embarazada, ¿esperabas que estuviera extrañamente feliz? –inquirió con cierta sorna y una especie de ironía acida –tampoco soy una bestia desalmada.

Sango y Miroku eran más que su secretaria y su socio, eran sus mejores amigos, y se habían acercado mucho fortaleciendo sus lazos cuando llego Kagome. Ellos la apreciaban, porque la chica sabía ganarse a la gente con su forma de ser. Sango sonrió ampliamente encogiéndose como si se regocijara de algo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó malhumorado –¿por qué sonríes de esa forma tan aterradoramente feliz?

–Estas enamorado –. ¡Oh! esa mujer tan perceptiva, había dado sin tapujos y rápidamente en el blanco, Inuyasha se sonrojo y desvió la mirada escupiendo un "keh" por respuesta –. El que calla otorga, Inuyasha –dijo ella–, espero ya hayas terminado tu supuesta relación con Kikyou, Kagome sufría mucho por eso ¿sabes? –Sango era demasiado manipuladora a veces, sabía manejar a las personas por su culpabilidad y un par de cosas más...

–¡Claro que terminé con Kikyou! maldita seas –escupió Inuyasha, exasperado y sin pensar. Gran error. La secretaria sonrió aun más y sus ojos brillaron entonces

–¿Comenzaste una relación con Kagome? ¿le propusiste matrimonio? ¿cuándo van a casarse? ¿que hay de tu hijo? y...

–¡Cállate! hablas demasiado, no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer con Kagome, maldición.

–Tengo derecho a saber, es mi amiga –se defendió ofendida cruzando los brazos

–No me importa. –Puntualizó dejando en claro que no estaba dispuesto a hablar más del tema –quédate aquí con ella, por favor, estaré pendiente y llámame por cualquier anomalía a mi celular. Te la encargo – Inuyasha desvaneció su molestia en la última suplica en donde cambio su tono a uno tenue y preocupado, Sango no dijo más y asintió con la cabeza–. Gracias.

Al día siguiente Kagome despertó por la tarde, sus ojos no pesaban más pero se sentía igual de adolorida físicamente, como si algo o alguien estrujara su cuerpo provocándole pequeños espasmos que la hacían moverse y lastimarse más; aunque a pesar de ello, moral y espiritualmente se sentía tan liberada y tan feliz que bien podría montar en bicicleta, no literalmente claro.

–Hola dormilona –le saludo la mujer a su lado

–Sango

–La misma, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Mal –respondió sin más Kagome curvando apenas sus labios por la obviedad de la respuesta

–No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes –aclaró a regañadientes su amiga

–Lo se –confesó sonrojada

–¿Entonces?

–Bien

El rostro de Kagome se veía todo lo contrario a su estado de animo: demasiado pálido, y su amiga decidió dejarlo y no dijo más, mientras veía a la chica dormitar en su cama, pensó en que de ahora en adelante las cosas parecían mejor en su futuro. Ellas había platicado un par de veces sobre las inquietudes de Kagome, pero la misma prefería evitar el tema poniendo pretextos cuando Sango intentaba sacarlo a relucir.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir demasiado lento ¿o era demasiado rápido? Kagome no sabía si pasaban días, horas, minutos… pero estaba molesta de tener sueño todo el tiempo y de sentirse adolorida y débil. Y tenía esas punzadas en la cabeza, sentía que iba a estallarle en cualquier momento. Cuando despertó una vez más no había nadie más que ella en esa habitación pulcra pero fría, quería levantarse, tenía hambre y unas molestias en el vientre. ¿Qué tal levantarse solo unos instantes? sería rápido, nadie lo notaria y tal vez la haría sentirse mejor caminar y sentir que no había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo. Y tal cual, allí estaba intentando sentarse sobre la cama, el esfuerzo fue grande, la hizo sudar; colocar sus pies en el suelo fue un reto igual de enorme y cuando por fin sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío piso, un escalofrío la recorrió. Sus piernas habían olvidado como caminar y no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo, haciéndola estrellarse toscamente haciendo un sonido con eco que resonó en sus propios oídos.

–¡Ayuda! – gritó entonces cuando un charco de sangre se hacia bajo su cuerpo magullado, mientras se encogía por el dolor.

El teléfono sonó estrepitoso, como rogando ser contestado, pero nadie acudió a él. El dueño de la oficina estaba en una conferencia postergada que no podía esperar más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y en la sala de juntas se encontraban los hombres de distintas edades y complexiones tratando acciones y arreglos. Fuera de la oficina no había secretaria, porque su trabajo había cambiado ahora por orden de su jefe. La junta terminó dejando el más importante asunto en la firma resuelto y el joven empresario se sentía exhausto, estaba preocupado, era momento de regresar al hospital, pensó.

A esa hora el tráfico estaba en su hora pico. Inuyasha, quien no era nada paciente, pitaba fuertemente junto con otras decenas de automovilistas más con su misma prisa quizás. Se movió muy lentamente en el tráfico, hasta llegar al estacionamiento de uno de los edificios que conformaba la clínica. Subió rápido el ascensor y corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de Kagome donde Sango lo esperaba afuera sentada.

–Lo siento, Sango, fue un día pesado ¿sabes? –. Pero entonces Inuyasha divisó en la secretaria la expresión acongojada con la que lo miraba y su corazón se contrajo al pensar lo peor –¿que pasa? ¿cómo esta Kagome?

–Esta en cuidados intensivos, Inuyasha –le informó con sus ojos almendrados llenos de lagrimas e Inuyasha le miró con el rostro desencajado y en silencio esperando más información–. Lo siento –se disculpo rompiendo en llanto–, fue mi culpa, la deje un momento cuando fui por un café y yo...

–¿Qué pasó? –cuestionó con la voz distorsionada por el miedo

– Ay Inuyasha –el sonido se ahogó por un momento en su garganta antes de continuar –Kagome tuvo un aborto... una hemorragia –Inuyasha tragó con fuerza escuchando atento a la mujer, no esperó el resto y se retiró con la mandíbula tensa y los puños cerrados con fuerza como para perforar las palmas de sus manos.

Caminó con rapidez por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala de cuidados intensivos donde parecía esperarle el anciano doctor. Mioga, leyó, sin necesidad de sus palabras, las preguntas en el joven hombre y procedió con ese temple que caracteriza a quienes estudian medicina.

–Muchacho, que bueno que llegas –. El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta al empresario. – Esta delicada, perdió mucha sangre, va a necesitar una transfusión, pero esta destrozada, ella no esta luchando más –. Finalizó con una mueca el doctor mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de aquel al que siempre vio como a un hijo–. Anda, ve a esterilizarte para que puedas pasar a verla

Un zombi, eso es lo que era Inuyasha al caminar lentamente arrastrando los pies con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. No tenía rostro para presenciar aquel dolor, se escocia de la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada, pero a la vez quería verla, estar con ella, acompañarla ¿que estaría pensando?. Por inercia lavó sus manos tallándolas minuciosamente y se colocó la bata sobre su traje sastre y sobre su cabeza colocó la gorra donde metió perfectamente su cabello y entro a la habitación inmediatamente después. Sintió nauseas y no fue el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos, pues él se había habituado ya, fue algo más que se manifestó justo cuando la divisó en su cama, más frágil que nunca, despierta con los ojos entre abiertos, mirando a la nada. Y entonces todo lo que estuvo reprimiendo desde que escuchó de su secretaria la noticia, explotó en su interior, saliendo sin restricciones: Inuyasha Taisho lloró.

**Lo se, lo se, tardé mucho y solo para una continuación tan corta. De verdad que lo lamento, han sido días agitados, con el trabajo, la escuela y otras cosas más que ejercen su poder de prioridad entre mis cosas que hacer. **

**Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por sus reviews y comentarios alentadores y animosos. ¿Va tomando un rumbo muy triste, no? De hecho se esta haciendo bastante dramático ya, pero prometo arreglarlo. Espero que no se desesperen para entonces. **

**¿Más obstáculos? ¿más pruebas? ¿no son suficientes ya? quizás esta historia tenga un pronto final. Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo: "Heridas y cicatrices" **

**¡Nos vemos hasta otra!**


	4. Propuesta

**¡Retomo esta historia por fin!**

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

**Capítulo IV.- Propuesta**

Con cautela se acercó hacía la cama después de limpiar torpemente sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Kagome permanecía despierta o al menos eso parecía.

–Kagome –se aventuró a preguntar con cierto temor mientras se quedaba a un lado de ella.

La respuesta no llegó, ni un solo movimiento por parte de la mujer postrada con suero en un brazo y aparatos en su pecho. Inuyasha sintió un escozor en su interior, la impotencia de verla en un estado casi vegetativo, ¿cómo iba a poder ayudarla? ¿qué podía hacer él cuando se sentía tan devastado? no podía si quiera imaginar cómo se sentiría entones ella.

La escuchó suspirar profundamente, su labio inferior tembló y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar incontenibles chocando contra la almohada, aún sin mencionar palabra, con el único sonido del monitor aumentado el pitido de acuerdo a la velocidad de su ritmo cardiaco. Sin pensarlo dos veces el hombre sostuvo la fría y frágil mano de Kagome entre las suyas, la besó, la acarició y después palpó su mejilla con delicadeza.

–No llores –le suplicó casi en un susurro desesperado.

Rozó con sus labios la frente empapada de la chica y limpió sus lágrimas con uno de sus dedos; acción inútil porque ella continuaba derramando liquido salino por sus demacrados ojos achocolatados.

–Era niño – habló al fin en un tono bajo y su voz se rompió en un llanto desgarrador que inundó la habitación.

–¡Oh Kagome! –, él no pudo… no pudo en ese instante contenerse, y, abrazándola, se dejó ir con ella a ese valle de tristeza y amargura.

Una enfermera entró al instante y sedó a Kagome. De esa forma ella pudo descansar e Inuyasha continuaba a su lado cuidándola. Mioga le ordenó salir un momento a que se despejara, aun en contra de su voluntad logró echarlo de la sala unos minutos.

–Si ella está mal y tú estás mal ¿a dónde van a llegar juntos?, debes ser fuerte para ella – le había dicho su viejo doctor.

Subió a la azotea del edificio y miró desde allí las estrellas, "ser fuerte" se recordó ¿desde cuándo él era débil? ¿desde cuándo había obstáculos que no podía superar?, bueno, ¿y cuando antes tuvo que enfrentar situación similar? Inuyasha no sabía cómo encarar este problema. Se sentía como si alguien hubiese agarrado su corazón y hubiese bailado zapateado encima de él. ¿A quién más podía culpar si no a sí mismo? Por haber metido a Kagome en ese estado, si no se hubiera fijado en ella, si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado, si no la hubiera citado en aquel lugar ella tal vez no hubiera tenido el accidente, si no se hubiera retirado de su lado… si no hubiera hecho muchas cosas. Desafortunadamente todo eso había pasado, el accidente, y el daño irreversible a la mujer que amaba ¿y ahora qué?

«_Ella no está luchando más_» las palabras de Mioga hicieron mella en su cerebro, "Y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo" pensó con desanimo hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos dejando correr una vez más las lágrimas. ¿Y cómo? ¿con qué fuerzas? ¿con que propósito?

–Que patético te ves, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suspiro fastidiado pero concediendo la razón a esa afirmación. Reconocía esa voz fácilmente después de tantos años de criarse junto a su hermano mayor.

–No estoy de ánimos, Sesshomaru.

–Siempre supe que eras un perdedor. Mírate, llorando en un rincón como una nena, como si tú hubieras sido el que perdió un producto que llevaste algún tiempo en tu vientre, o como si tú fueses el que tuviera pocas esperanzas de vida. Patético –puntualizó el frío hombre con palabras totalmente desprovistas de emoción, recargado en el marco de la puerta de la azotea.

–¡Cállate! Maldito seas, tú no sabes nada, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, ni por lo que Kagome pasa tampoco, así que no te entrometas en nuestras vidas si no quieres que encaje mi puño en esa boca floja que tienes.

–Sabes que no podrías, nunca has podido ganarme –caminó un poco para ver el deplorable estado del hombre sentado en el suelo aún con la cabeza entre las manos –Y tienes razón Inuyasha, no entiendo por lo que pasas tú, siempre has sido una criatura débil y absurda. Pero me hago una idea de lo que está pasando a Kagome. Soy el traumatólogo que está terminando una especialidad también en hematología, si eso te sirve, y por si no lo recuerdas también el mejor, razón por la que me mandaste a llamar para que atendiera el caso de tu mujercita.

Inuyasha soltó una especie de risa irónica ante el repentino despliegue de Sesshomaru en una situación tan poco deseable. Pero no dijo nada, continuó callado y fastidiado por la presencia que ahora le hacía compañía.

–Solo déjame decirte, Inuyasha, que el aborto es el menor de tus problemas. Miles de mujeres en el mundo abortan por gusto sin consecuencias a futuro, a pesar de la controversia que causan los choques de ideales y moralidad. Deberías preocuparte por ese golpe en la cabeza que tu mujer se dio –eso captó por completo la atención de Inuyasha, sin duda Sesshomaru era bastante persuasivo–, pareces más interesado ahora –dijo mirándolo de reojo.

–Deja de hacer acertijos conmigo, ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

–Quiero decir que esa fractura en el cráneo puede traer más consecuencias secundarias. Mientras que el aborto ya pasó y no dañó su matriz por lo que ella puede volverse a embarazar si así lo desea. De ser tú, dejaría de deprimirme por estupideces. Agradece que la mujer sigue viva.

Sesshomaru guardó un inquietante silencio, para después salir de allí con su clásico donaire superior dejando a Inuyasha con una cosa más en su cabeza para cavilar. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente.

«_Agradece que está viva_» había dicho Sesshomaru. Para Inuyasha siempre había sido exasperante la forma en clave que usaba su hermano para hablar. Parecía que usaba un diccionario para hacer de todas sus expresiones una vorágine de palabras rebuscadas que no cualquiera podría comprender. Sin embargo, ahora él había dicho algo que Inuyasha debía considerar para darle crédito, pues él tenía un punto: Kagome estaba viva.

Se quedó un rato más contemplando el cielo sin estrellas de la ciudad. ¿En que estaba antes de que llegara ese molesto y frío hermano suyo?... ah, si, estaba sintiéndose miserable, ¿y porque ahora ya no podía seguir haciéndolo?. Posiblemente porque –y odiaba admitirlo– Sesshomaru tenía razón.

La noche aseguraba ser larga y fría, así que con una nueva resolución en su cabeza regresó a la sala de cuidados intensivos con la noticia de que iban a trasladar a Kagome de nuevo a su habitación para que descansara. Inuyasha asintió un tanto inseguro y se dirigió al cuarto donde fue trasladada unos minutos después.

–Inuyasha –Sango estaba en la entrada esperándolo.

–Sango –la saludo con apenas un movimiento de cabeza.

Hubo un espaciado e incomodo silencio para ambos antes de que algo más se dijera después de eso. Pero pronto uno de los dos explotó, y ese no fue Inuyasha.

–Lo siento –dijo la castaña desviando su mirada al suelo –de verdad –insistió con ímpetu –sé que es culpa mía, y si tan solo yo no me hubiera alejado esto no hubiera pasado. No cuidé bien de Kagome, y créeme que ya estoy pagándolo, me siento tan mal por esto, Inuyasha yo…

–Sango…

–No sé si algún día podrás perdonarme, yo aún no lo hago, y no sé cómo podré volver a mirar a Kagome a los ojos, seguro ahora me odia, no puedo soportar la idea de que…

–Sango…

–No me lo digas, ya sé que fue negligente de mi parte. Inuyasha, yo ni siquiera estaba haciendo esto por la paga, ella es mi amiga, lo hacía porque quería cuidarla, pero mira lo que ocasioné. Realmente no merezco…

–¡Sango, maldición! –espetó más fuerte Inuyasha esperando esta vez parar la perorata desesperada de su amiga. Y funcionó. –Nadie esta culpándote, por el amor de Dios. Fue un accidente, y nadie en este maldito lugar tiene la culpa, salvo yo por cometer estupideces desde el principio. Así que cálmate, y ve a descansar a tu casa porque no te ves bien.

–No te ves mejor que yo –respondió con una sonrisa triste –Gracias, Inuyasha. El amor te hace bien, ¿sabes?, te quita el mal genio un poco.

Inuyasha bufó

Sango se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y aspiró profundo por la nariz.

–Te tomaré la palabra, quiero ver a Miroku, me habló por teléfono para preguntarme por Kagome, pero eso fue ayer. Volveré mañana, muchas gracias Inuyasha –se despidió de él dándole un fugaz y amistoso abrazo.

Inuyasha asintió quedando un poco asombrado por la muestra de cariño y en cuanto Sango se retiró miró su reloj de pulso. Era la una de la madrugada del decimo séptimo día desde que Kagome ingresara en el hospital, y las cosas en realidad no habían mejorado. Pero ahora, extrañamente se sentía más fuerte que antes, y renuentemente tenía que aceptar que en parte se debían a las palabras de su hermano. Maldito fuera.

Entró con sigilo en la habitación cerrando con cautela la puerta detrás de él. Avanzó y acercó una silla al lado de la cama de la mujer que descansaba gracias al suero y los sedantes, los cuales no estaba seguro hace cuanto se los habían suministrado.

–Hola –saludo, suponiendo que estaba ella dormida – ¿sabes que he estado pensando?... bueno, primero, en todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas ¿qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Qué hice para que tú lo merezcas?, se que es mi culpa y jamás me voy a perdonar muchas cosas que hice y que no hice para que todo terminara tal y como esta en este momento… pero después vino el imbécil de Sesshomaru a decirme un sermón del cual solo entendí lo último, y creo que tiene razón, es decir, estas viva, ¿sabes?, otra persona con menos suerte estaría muerta o invalida, o discapacitada o algo así, pero tú sobreviviste y… bueno, aunque el bebe no, no importa, es decir, no digo que no lo quisiera o que no fuera importante, y… se que sonara egoísta, pero… me alegro que fuera él y no tú. Yo no sé tú pero ahora comprendo lo malditamente afortunado que soy por recibir una segunda oportunidad de tenerte, y carajo, no voy a desperdiciarla.

Hubo un profundo silencio después de las palabras que dijera Inuyasha, por supuesto, para él, ella seguía inconsciente, y por eso había tenido el descaro de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. De alguna forma sentía que estaba practicando para decírselo cuando despertara.

–No pienso dejarte, y voy a estar contigo para traer de vuelta los días felices –espetó un poco más despacio sin atreverse a mirarla todo el tiempo. Gran error.

–Eso es lo más hermoso y complicado que te he escuchado decir –murmuró Kagome mirando con tristeza fijamente algún punto interesante en el techo.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado mientras su cara se teñía de rojo. No esperaba ser escuchado tan pronto, ni siquiera se había preparado mentalmente para sobrellevar los nervios que conlleva expresarse abiertamente. Y allí estaba, totalmente sincero ante Kagome, aunque fuera por error claro, pero sin saber que reacción tener ante eso.

–Me…me escuchaste –balbuceó con una timidez atípica en él.

–Todo –contestó con tranquilidad la joven.

–Bien… entonces… –Inuyasha tomó con dulzura su pequeña mano libre de suero – ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, no tengo un anillo ahora, pero prometo comprarte uno después.

Kagome aspiro sonrió conmovida y enfocó los ojos como avellanas en él, mirándolo tan profundamente como mirase al techo instantes antes.

–No.

–¿No?

–No.

–Pero… ¡¿pero por qué?! –preguntó totalmente confundido –¡pensé que me amabas!

–Y lo hago –aseguró ella sin dudarlo sin despegar del joven hombre la mirada –. Te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón te pertenece, no lo dudes.

–¿Entonces qué demonios pasa aquí?

–Simplemente no puedo hacerlo… perdóname –terminó, y, soltando su mano de entre la de Inuyasha, desvió su mirada nuevamente al techo con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, no podía ver a Inuyasha a los ojos –Lo siento.

Inuyasha se quedó unos instantes más totalmente estupefacto. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, como una patada en los testículos pero ligeramente más profundo. Es decir, se abría totalmente y le daba a Kagome su corazón en bandeja de plata y ella simplemente lo miraba y lo rechazaba. Eso se sacaba por intentar ser sincero. Maldita fuera.

–Bien, no puedo obligarte si no quieres… –espetó intentando tragarse su orgullo herido pasando saliva –voy por un café, descansa –soltó secamente mientras salía de la habitación. Necesitaba respirar y patear algo o matar a alguien urgentemente.

Continuara…

**Y estoy de vuelta con esta historia. Lo que significa actualizaciones periódicas sin pausas de tiempo tan extensas. Mil gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios siempre tan gratos, no tienen idea de todo el impulso que me propician con ellos.**

**Próximo episodio: Adios. **

**¡Hasta la otra!**


	5. Adios

**¡Retomo esta historia por fin!**

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

**Capitulo V.- Adios**

Los días pasaban lentamente. Dos semanas más habían transcurrido ya desde que Kagome había perdido el bebe y poco a poco había empezado a prescindir de tantos medicamentos y aparatos en su habitación. Estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente, según los doctores.

Inuyasha había regresado al trabajo, y dividía su tiempo para estar con ella durante las tardes y noches, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, ellos no intercambiaban muchas palabras. Un saludo cortes, una despedida, no más que eso todos los días. Sango regresó a cuidar a Kagome y se disculpó infinitamente ante su amiga, pero Kagome simplemente sonrió y le dijo que ella no la culpaba de nada.

–Kagome… –habló Sango –han pasado dos semanas y no había querido preguntarte puesto que es un tema delicado y tal, pero…

–Estaba preguntándome porque no estabas interrogándome sobre eso –comentó la aludida con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras ponía en sus piernas el libro que tenía en las manos.

–Me alegra que nos entendamos –bromeó Sango – Y bien, ¿porqué rechazaste a Inuyasha?

–Porque no quiero casarme.

Sango espero unos minutos, minutos de silencio totalmente exasperantes, según ella misma.

–¿Nada más eso? ¿No querías?, perdóname amiga si no te creo, antes de que todo esto pasara recuerdo perfectamente que si Inuyasha te hubiera dicho algo así tu hubieras caído rendida a sus pies jurándole devoción eterna; entonces, dime la verdad de tú "no quiero", no es fácil engañar a Sango, y tú lo sabes.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada suplicante, pero ella no cedió.

–Estoy esperando, Kag.

–Ay Sango –suspiró resignada la pelinegra –es solo que no quiero que Inuyasha se sienta obligado por todo esto, sabes. Él se culpa así mismo por todo lo que pasó y es normal que la culpa lo haga querer hacerse responsable de mí… Además, quiero estar sola un tiempo…

–¿Pero estás loca? ¡Él te quiere! ¿no te lo dijo acaso?, además, ¿por qué quieres estar sola?, ¡es lo que menos necesitas, solo te hará sentirte más miserable!.

–¡Porque lo necesito, Sango! –se pausó un instante después de gritarlo para tranquilizarse– solo, lo necesito... Entiéndeme… –tragó duramente.

No hubo lágrimas, ya no había más de eso, Kagome estaba seca por el momento.

–Lo… lo siento –se disculpó su amiga guardando un silencio que semejaba a una especie de luto.

–Solo, yo solo quiero estar sola, ¿puedes apoyarme, por favor?

–Está bien –soltó renuente la castaña –pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo.

–Gracias.

---

Inuyasha se encargó de dejar todo listo en la empresa. Su provicional secretaria no era un remplazo digno de Sango pero hacía el intento. Quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden para poder ir al hospital, después de todo ese era el día en el que daban de alta a Kagome, y él quería estar con ella en ese momento.

–Señor Inuyasha – habló la secretaria entrando en la oficina.

–Dime, Tsubaki.

–Están listos los estados de cuenta de los clientes que me solicitó. ¿Quiere que los archive en sus expedientes o se los dejo aquí?

–Archívalos. Los revisaré después. Voy a salir ahora, no me hables ni me pases ninguna llamada, puedes, si quieres, tomarte el resto de la tarde.

Y con esa última sentencia salió disparado a su destino.

El tráfico era terrible, como siempre. Lamentaba no tener una motocicleta, recordaría eso la próxima vez que quisiera hacer una nueva adquisición, apuntó mentalmente. Aunque quizás a Kagome no le gustase la idea… Kagome. Desde aquel penoso día en el que fue rechazado no se había atrevido a decir nada más. ¿Estaba enojada con él? Quizás lo odiaba por ser el causante de su accidente, y no podía culparla si pensaba así. Pero entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?, esperarla, si, pero ¿ella accedería algún día?, ¿lo perdonaría?.

Pronto estuvo aparcando su flamante Porche negro en el estacionamiento de la clínica, y rápidamente atravesó los grandes cristales de la puerta de la entrada principal. El olor a desinfectante y medicamente invadió su nariz mientras su ojos casi se segaron con el deslumbrante color blanco clásico de esos lugares. Atravesó el amplio recibidor hasta llegar y subir el ascensor. No pasó mucho para que estuviera en la habitación, que fuese de Kagome por poco más de un mes en el tercer piso, totalmente vacía. Las sabanas pulcras tendidas sobre la cama sin su ocupante anterior, ella no estaba.

–¿Qué demonios? –preguntó a nadie en especial totalmente desconcertado.

¿Quizás estaba esperándolo en algún otro lugar?

–¿Busca a Kagome? –preguntó una enfermera bastante joven y jovial.

–Um, si.

–Ella salió muy temprano. Sango le trajo algo de ropa y ella me dijo que en cuanto usted volviese arreglaría el papeleo –informó amablemente.

–Y tú eres…

–Lin. Estuve cuidando de Kagome, nos hicimos amigas –contestó sonriente la muchacha.

–Si, claro… –¿no había persona que Kagome no pudiera conquistar? –¿quieres decir que se fue? ¿y dices que Sango la ayudó? –necesitaba analizar eso, pero antes hizo su última pregunta: –¿sabes a donde fue?

–No, la verdad es que no lo mencionó.

–Maldición.

Inuyasha terminó el papeleo del alta bastante malhumorado antes de salir disparado al único lugar donde podía tener alguna pista. Tendría una larga y tendida conversación con Kagome sobre cómo dejar de darle sorpresas que acortaban cada vez más su pobre vida, en cuanto la encontrara, por supuesto. Y también tendría que conversar con Sango acerca de la fidelidad hacia su jefe.

---

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con un estruendoso golpe que resonó haciendo eco en toda la estancia, sorprendiendo al hombre que trabajaba detrás del escritorio en su ordenador.

–¿Dónde demonios está Sango? –vocifero sin rodeos prácticamente echando humo por las orejas.

–Hola, buenos días amigo, un gusto verte también.

–No estoy para bromas, Miroku, maldición, te pregunté donde está tu traicionera novia y estoy seguro que tú debes saberlo.

El aludido miró la imagen de un Inuyasha totalmente enfurecido. Era como si las puertas del infierno se abrieran por donde el joven director en jefe pasaba, porque todos se alejaban corriendo o se paralizaban atemorizados. Inuyasha tenía ese efecto cuando se enojaba, solía romper cosas al pasar y gritar e insultar a todo el mundo, incluso a sus más allegados.

–Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha, pero realmente no sé donde esta Sango, no la he visto desde esta mañana –confesó encogiéndose y con más precaución añadió: – ¿No estaba con Kagome?

–¡Y sigue con ella! –aseguró exasperado. – Es a Kagome a quien busco, pero esta con Sango.

Inuyasha se desplomó en el pequeño sillón en la gran oficina de su amigo dándose un masaje en la sien, intentando apaciguar las punzadas de estrés que estaban por volverlo loco desde la mañana en que no vio a Kagome en su cuarto de hospital.

–¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? –Miroku se acercó cauteloso al joven hombre, tratando de no hacer un movimiento en falso que pudiera poner en riesgo su integridad física o la de sus bienes alrededor de Inuyasha. –No se te ve muy bien…

–¡Pues claro que no estoy bien! –explotó levantando la mirada –¡Mierda!

–Tal vez si me dijeras que pasó… –hizo una pausa intentando quitar su carísima escultura de tendencia dadaísta del alcance de Inuyasha, realmente le gustaba esa pieza, no quería que su amigo la rompiera, para variar. –Listo –dijo apenas para sí mismo cuando logro sostener la curiosa e indefinida estatuilla en sus manos y la puso en un lugar más seguro en su escritorio, aunque a decir verdad cualquier lugar lejos del hombre sentado enfrente suyo era más seguro. –Si me lo dices, quizás pueda ayudarte –agregó finalmente.

–Kagome desapareció del hospital hoy, justo antes de que pudiera llegar. Sango está con ella en algún lugar, y al final yo solo fui el idiota que tuvo que encargarse del papeleo. Por alguna razón me siento utilizado –murmuró escuetamente entrecerrando los ojos.

Miroku quiso reír por esa expresión. Inuyasha había sonado como una pobre mujer haciendo un berrinche, pero si se atrevía a externarlo no estaba seguro de seguir viviendo para presenciar rarezas como esas.

–Tranquilo hombre. Piensa en lo que sentía Kagome por estar todo el tiempo en ese lugar. Seguramente tú no habrías durado en el hospital más que ella y lo sabes. De cualquier forma espera a que regrese Sango, lo más seguro es que haya llevado a Kag a su casa a que descansara.

–Cuando dices a su casa, ¿te refieres a "su" casa de Sango o a "su" casa de Kagome?

–La de Kagome, claro, Sango dejó su apartamento para venir conmigo y entonces abría dicho "nuestra" casa. De cualquier forma, no te preocupes, quizás en la noche puedas ir a visitar a Kagome y…

Pero Inuyasha no escuchó más y dejó a su ojiazul amigo con el resto de su diatriba en la boca.

–De nada, Inuyasha, fue un placer –soltó sarcásticamente Miroku quedándose atrás.

La casa de Kagome, el templo Higurashi. Kagome vivía en un feo apartamento de dudosa seguridad en los suburbios de la ciudad porque quedaba más cerca de la universidad y del trabajo, pero la casa de su familia era un templo bastante alejado a las afueras de Tokio. Sabía que Sango, como su amiga, no la llevaría a ese lugar de mala muerte donde Kagome vivía, si no que, al contrario, la pondría en manos de su familia para que cuidaran de ella. Su mente trabajó demasiado rápido y su cuerpo se le adelantó sin realmente percatarse, porque, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba montado en su Porche metiendo el acelerador a fondo en dirección del templo que fuera el hogar de Kagome.

Con la velocidad vertiginosa a la que él solía levantar su auto deportivo no tardó más de quince minutos en llegar a su destino.

–Me vas a escuchar, Kagome – murmuró para sí mismo frunciendo el ceño.

Bajó rápidamente de su flamante auto y se encaminó a los escalones del antiguo templo subiéndolos a grandes zancadas. Se detuvo en el torii, y no porqué estuviese cansado, si no para respirar profundo. El valor y el coraje se le habían esfumado y estaba actuando sin pensar. ¿Tal vez Kagome no quería verlo?, él no había pensado en eso, después de todo la había estado viendo todos los días anteriores. Pero entonces, ¿debía irse y dejarla en paz?... quizá fuera lo más sensato y lo mejor que podría hacer por la mujer que tanto amaba… Pero algo le impedía dar un paso atrás.

–Solo una última vez más…

Si, y después de eso la dejaría, no volvería a molestarla ni a presionarla. Le diría que podía volver a su trabajo si quería, la ascendería, a cualquier puesto que ella quisiera, porque Inuyasha bien sabía que ella podía lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Avanzó a paso firme pero con los nervios a flor de piel. Atravesó el reducido patio y el pequeño templo principal hacia la casa de dos pisos que se alzaba atrás. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la evaluó significativamente. Era un edificio algo viejo y desgarbado, y parecía como si nadie hubiera vivido allí en años, pero increíblemente podían versen las cortinas limpias ondeando en las ventanas. Probablemente eran personas pobres, inquirió, para después recordarse de hacer alguna donación para las composturas del lugar.

Cuando tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó lo suficiente, volvió a hacerlo con un poco más de impaciencia un poco después. Nadie abría. ¿Podrían haber salido?. Solo para asegurarse de que no había nadie, rodeó la casa hacia la puerta trasera en la cocina. También estaba cerrado y los hierbajos del jardín estaban bastante crecidos y descuidados ya.

Esperaría un rato antes de irse, esperaba que en un lapso de tiempo llegara alguien que le diera algunas respuestas.

Caminó de nuevo hacia el patio y se acomodo sentándose bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol al que podía calcularle centenares de años de antigüedad. Cuando recargó la cabeza en el tronco en su espalda, sintió un efecto sedante y tranquilizador recorrerle el cuerpo; como si pudiera relajarse después de todo lo vivido; como si no tuviera que preocuparse, como si Kagome estuviera junto a él… después de todo en ese lugar había vivido ella toda su vida, era normal, probablemente, que allí quedara esparcida parte de su escancia. El templo Higurashi era un lugar agradable, concluyó finalmente. Si Kagome descansaba en ese lugar seguramente ella se repondría más rápido.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron, traicionándolo, hasta quedar profundamente dormido por un tiempo que no supo distinguir hasta que despertó abruptamente por una brisa fría que le recorrió la espalda. El sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas y un prematuro manto nocturno cubría el cielo de la ciudad.

Con cierta vergüenza por dejarse llevar fácilmente por el cansancio, se levantó y se acercó nuevamente a la vieja casa para llamar nuevamente a la puerta. Nada. Nadie abrió, ningún ruido adentro. Él comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si después de todo Kagome sí había regresado a su apartamento en el barrio de Kôtô?. La idea no le gustaba demasiado. Era un lugar peligroso, donde se concentraban algunas bandas de yakuzas y donde había bastante movimiento poco confiable y bastante ilícito. No iba a permitir que ella permaneciera allí, aún si tuviera que amarrarla, la traería con su familia al templo o, si fuera necesario, se la llevaría a su casa donde tendría todos los cuidados y todas las comodidades que necesitase.

Planteando todo tipo de posibilidades con respecto a las acciones a tomar en cuanto la encontrara llegó al barrio de un aspecto que dejaba bastante que desear, pronto estuvo a la entrada de la vieja construcción de tres pisos en madera que tenía escrito en grandes kanjis "Posada Komaru". Cuando entró se dirigió rápidamente a la pequeña recepción y una anciana mujer con un parche en su ojo derecho lo recibió con una sonrisa en sus arrugados labios.

–¿Quiere una habitación, señor? –preguntó amablemente la mujer dejando a la vista los grandes dientes amarillentos de su placa dental.

–No. Busco a alguien –aclaró. –Kagome Higurashi, se hospeda aquí, ¿está?

La anciana guardó silencio por un minuto evaluando a su interlocutor sin saber si era adecuado dar información de la muchacha a ese extraño frente a ella.

–Y usted es…

–Su jefe –dijo sin más. Sabía perfectamente que eso bastaría para convertirse en alguien más "confiable", después de todo si Kagome perdía su empleo, no podría pagar más el hospedaje en aquel lugar.

–Oh, ¡bien! –sonrió la mujer mayor apenada pero con un interés desconocido –Kagome no se ha aparecido por aquí el último mes. Estaba preocupada por ella, puesto que siempre me avisa donde va a estar. Es una buena chica, me temo que le haya pasado algo… –la anciana se interrumpió para agregar a continuación: –Espero que aquel desgraciado que la asediaba no le haya hecho nada… –comentó vagamente con un tono apenas audible.

¿Alguien asediaba a Kagome?, eso no le gustaba para nada. Bien, Inuyasha no sabía nada de eso, y de pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía mucho más de Kagome salvo el lugar donde vivía y algunas memorias felices de su infancia que ella misma le había contado.

–¿Qué hay del templo Higurashi?, ¿probablemente habrá regresado con su familia?

La abuela soltó un suspiro antes de continuar con una negativa:

–Ese viejo templo está abandonado –aseguró. –Ella no podría regresar allí aunque quisiera. Hace tres años que murió su abuelo y con él vino una fuerte deuda. Kagome tuvo que ceder el lugar como pago.

Inuyasha sintió una ligera punzada atravesarle el estomago. Ella no le había dicho todo eso, y ser consciente de todos los problemas que había tenido que atravesar sola lo hacían sentirse desgraciado por no haber podido hacer nada… una vez más.

–Entiendo… –vaciló un momento mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Sin decir más salió del lugar con una maraña de confusión en su cabeza sin ninguna pista de donde podía encontrar a Kagome.

----

La casa de Miroku fue el último lugar que visitó ese día, era muy tarde ya pero de cualquier manera no le importaba. Estaba completamente desesperado, tenía que encontrar a Kagome. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?. Cuando llegó a la mansión de Miroku él apenas acababa de llegar de la oficina. Lo recibió en el bar privado para poder tomarse a gusto unas copas, e Inuyasha no se negó, necesitaba alcohol, mucho si quería aliviar sus lamentaciones.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, Inuyasha? –preguntó Miroku mientras servía en un pequeño vaso un poco de coñac.

–No encontré a tú querida novia y, por lo tanto, tampoco a Kagome por ningún lugar, mierda. ¿Alguna idea de su paradero? –preguntó tomando el vaso servido y empinándosela para acabarlo de un solo trago –otra –indicó su recipiente vacio a su amigo.

–No tiene mucho que he llegado, pero he preguntado por Sango y me dijeron que no estaba en casa, así que seguramente sigue con Kagome… –Miroku sirvió a su interlocutor y luego lo hizo a él mismo antes de proseguir ya más pensativo –¿has buscado en la posada donde se hospedaba Kagome? –tomó un trago, solo para notar que Inuyasha se había terminado el segundo y se lo llenaba de nuevo –¿El templo Higurashi también?

Inuyasha terminó el tercer trago y se sirvió un cuarto antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Miroku, acabo de entrarme que ella no tiene ningún tipo de familia y que ese templo ya no es de su pertenencia. Según se, su abuelo tenía una deuda y al morir se cobraron el templo para saldarla –gruñó apenas sirviéndose una quinta ronda del fuerte licor.

–Increíble –razonó el joven hombre dando otro sorbo a su vaso –¿entonces a donde se fue ella?

–Eso mismo estoy preguntándome ahora mismo.

Inuyasha se sirvió al menos otros cinco vasos del mejor coñac que tenía Miroku. Y finalmente sólo terminó empinándose la botella en una acción totalmente inesperada que sorprendió demasiado a al hombre a su lado.

–Basta Inuyasha, deja eso –intentó quitársela. –No seas idiota, Kagome está bien con Sango, no te preocupes… deja ya –gimió en un esfuerzo vano por arrebatarle la botella. – Hay carajo, es mi mejor licor.

–Eresh un tagggcaño, maldito Mishhroku –dijo un Inuyasha oficialmente ebrio.

–¡Y tú eres un bastardo inconsciente!, siempre que vienes a mi casa rompes algo. Los criados te tienen miedo, y ni hablar de los buldogs que se supone están entrenados para matar. Desde que Kagome te rechazó eres un maldito ogro que destroza todo a su paso y que se sumerge en un patético rincón –clamó exasperado sin despegar la mirada de su alcoholizado amigo en la barra –¡Despierta! Ella no es la única en el mundo. Probablemente Kagome no está lista para una relación después del accidente; puedes aprovechar ese tiempo, con mi secretaria, por ejemplo, que esta coladita por ti.

–¿Tsubaki? –se carcajeó tontamente –. Es una ¡¡zoooooshrra!! ¿Hash visto las faldas que usa? –dijo con un mohín exagerado. – Apueshto a que nishiquiera usha sropa interiorsh.

–No usa –aseveró Miroku bastante serio. –Me consta.

–¡Mmmujeriego! ¡Le voy a deshir a Sango!

–¡Fue hace mucho tiempo!

–Kagome, ¿dooonde eshtará esha?, ¿eh Missroku? ¡Sango es una traisdora!

–Tranquilízate hombre. Ya te dije que Kagome está bien al lado de Sango –insistió Miroku respirando profundo. Inuyasha se había dormido. –Hombre, a pesar de que te resistías tanto a admitirlo al principio, ahora no puedes negar que la amas.

–La amo, Mishroku –respondió somnoliento y babeante Inuyasha en la barra –Taaanto… tantoo, que duele.

Miroku no supo que responder a eso, él estaba acostumbrado al insensible y duro de Inuyasha Taisho. Su amigo de la infancia que había tenido que crecer de golpe cuando su madre había muerto y su padre jamás estuvo con él. Bien, tendría que hablar con Sango sobre esto, por lo que él sabía, Kagome también quería a Inuyasha. Y si el sentimiento era mutuo ¿cuál era el problema entonces?

–Parecen un par de adolescentes los dos –bufó molesto para después tomar a su dormido amigo y guiarlo hasta una habitación para dejarlo allí. –Supongo que te sentirás muy solo en esa casa tuya en estos momentos. Estoy siendo convaleciente, pero no creas que no te voy a cobrar ese exclusivo coñac francés que te embutiste –dijo en un tono no demasiado serio finalmente.

Pero ahora lo había picado la espinita de la curiosidad. Si Kagome no estaba en su cuarto de renta en la posada komaru, y tampoco en su antiguo templo ¿dónde estaba?. Esperaba que su novia pudiera darle unas cuantas explicaciones o si no, no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con las consecuencias en el humor de Inuyasha.

---

Miroku estaba envuelto en su habitual albornoz de seda negro sobre el pijama de un azul obscuro. Rondaba de un lado a otro en la entrada de la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido en realidad, con sus suaves y ligeras pantuflas enfundadas en sus pies. Sango no regresaba aún y eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Si bien antes había dicho a su amigo que Kagome estaría bien con Sango, ¿qué pasaba si Sango tampoco estaba bien?. De acuerdo, haría lo siguiente: si su futura esposa no llegaba dentro del lapso de diez minutos, iba a movilizar a la guardia nacional si era necesario para que la encontraran. Sin embargo, no llegó a terminar de planear dicha idea cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó ver a la mujer dueña de sus pensamientos, y de muchas otras cosas más en él, cabe mencionar.

–¡Sango! –exclamó visiblemente aliviado abrazándola fuertemente. –Me tenías preocupado ¿sabes?, ¿Dónde habías estado? Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía.

–Si… si me dejas respirar te lo digo –suplicó mientras devolvía el afectuoso abrazo al hombre que la interrogaba insistente.

–No pienso dejarte ir, así que vete acostumbrando a la falta de oxigeno –comenzó juguetonamente mientras se apoderaba de los labios de la mujer que nada tímida le devolvió el beso. –Oh si –soltó el ojiazul apenas al terminar la acción –yo no podría vivir sin estos por mucho tiempo.

–Me extrañaste.

–Por supuesto, no deberías haberlo dudado. ¿En dónde te metiste por cierto?. –cambió de tema mientras, sin dejar de abrazar a su futura esposa, la guiaba por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio –Inuyasha está aquí.

–¡¿Qué?! –emitió exaltada deteniéndose abruptamente y mirándolo asustada.

–Sí, bien, pero está dormido, así que no tienes que temer por tu vida el resto de la velada, y no es como si fuera a dejarlo que te tocara, de cualquier forma. Pero aún así, ¿qué pasa con Kagome?, y no me digas que no lo sabes, porque sé que estuviste con ella todo este tiempo. Y créeme, querida, todo este embrollo melodramático va a terminar matando a Inuyasha, ¿sabes?, hoy se embriagó y en ese lamentable estado me confesó que amaba a nuestra amiga.

–Ay Miroku –suspiró ella dejándose caer pesadamente en la enorme cama –Kagome está decidida a alejarse de Inuyasha. Piensa que él la quiere por lástima y que solo lo mueve la culpa por el accidente que ella sufrió. He intentado convencerla de lo contrario pero es necia.

–Cualidad que comparte con nuestro buen Inuyasha.

–Si… me ha obligado a prometerle que no le diré a Inuyasha donde está. Esto es demasiado complicado.

Miroku se acercó a ella y rápidamente la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.

–Olvidémonos un rato de esos dos, mi amor –espetó apenas con la voz ronca por el deseo–, mañana veremos que hacer por ese par de necios testarudos. Ahora mismo hay algo que reclama más tú atención…

–Oh…

Continuara…

**¡No lo dejes, Kagome! **

**Cielos, que embrollos se están armando ya, caray. Kagome tiene que aparecer pronto, pero hasta entinces Inuyasha continuará sufriendo un poquito más. ¿Qué pasará entonces?**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, son una satisfacción muy grande, realmente, me dan muchos ánimos. **

**Las invito a visitar "taniasfanmade(.)wordpress(.)com" donde podrán encontrar dibujos de mis fanfics, y de la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome en general (hahaha, mi trauma ha llegado demasiado lejos, ugh) **

**Siguiente capítulo: No estás sola **

**¡Ya está cocinándose!**


	6. No estas sola

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

_____

**Capítulo VI: No estás sola**

Inuyasha despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza esa mañana. No tenía idea de qué hora era ni de dónde estaba, así que se levantó apenas tambaleándose y se asomó por el cristal del ventanal. Al otro lado divisó el amplio jardín con la entrada para los autos y el portón en la lejanía. La casa de Miroku, dedujo rápidamente al recordar la noche anterior.

Abrió la ventana y salió al balcón para sentir la brisa matutina golpeando su cara para reanimarlo. Gran error. Respiró profundo y corrió al baño para devolver lo que quedara en su pobre y destrozado estomago, recibir aire fresco no había sido una buena idea, apuntó. Lavó su cara en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo, las ojeras en sus ojos eran pronunciadas, su largo cabello estaba enmarañado y su apariencia en general era deplorable. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no bebía demasiado? Que él recordara solo una vez antes de eso se había embriagado, realmente no acostumbraba irse de juerga con los amigos, Inuyasha Taisho era una persona dura y estricta, prefería quedarse trabajando antes que irse de parranda.

Solo hasta que conoció a Kagome comenzó a permitirse las distracciones. Parques de diversiones, él ciertamente nunca había conocido uno antes de ella. El cine, solo lo había visitado dos veces en su infancia… entre otras muchas cosas más. Podía seguir manejando su empresa perfectamente aún si se tomaba un tiempo para divertirse, Kagome le había enseñado eso. Kagome, Kagome…

—Maldición —ladró molesto a su imagen reflejada en el espejo. —¡Maldición! —vociferó mientras estampaba el puño en el cristal rompiéndolo en pedazos.

¿Es qué no la volvería a ver jamás? ¿Es así como terminaba todo?. ¿Encontrarla, permitirle cambiar todo su mundo, y después de haber conocido de esa forma la gloria, simplemente perderla? ¿No volvería a ver su sonrisa? ¿a respirar su aroma? ¿a besar sus labios?. Molesto, salió del cuarto de baño sin importarle que su puño estuviese sangrando. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja y se colocó los mocasines sin molestarse en atar las agujetas.

No quiso saludar a Miroku y arriesgarse a que le diera algún sermón o le reclamara lo de su espejo, su amigo era un tacaño de cualquier forma.

Cuando salió de la amplia casa se metió en su porche y comenzó a manejar hasta su propia vivienda. Tenía que cambiarse, ducharse e ir a trabajar. Y después… después vería que hacer con todo ese lio que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

No sabía muy bien que debía hacer. De todo el tiempo que había pasado con Kikyou jamás había tenido algún problema. Era común verla a diario por el edificio puesto que ella manejaba las acciones de su padre con la corporación Taisho. Verla, un saludo, un beso quizás, tomar un café, hablar de negocios, reuniones con accionistas… esa era su convivencia con ella. Y la discusión más fuerte que habían tenido había sido en torno a una inflación en la bolsa de valores en la que habían invertido, y se había solucionado con una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes de channel… ¿debía regalarle una de esas a Kagome?, no, algo le decía que ella podría usar una de esas carismas baratijas para limpiar su retrete sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

Cuando estuvo por fin en su oficina con una impresionante vista a la ciudad desde el último piso, se dio cuenta que no tenía cabeza para trabajar. Tener y dirigir una empresa de carácter multinacional no era algo que se pudiera hacer tan fácilmente, debía agradecer a su fiel socio y amigo Miroku que estaba allí para sacarlo en esos momentos del atolladero en el que se encontraba.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver precisamente al hombre al cual le debía tanto, pero al qué, supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a darle el crédito.

—Inuyasha, si ibas a romper el espejo del baño de la habitación al menos podrías haberte quedado a desayunar conmigo y con Sango —espetó en un no muy convincente reclamo.

—Te debo un espejo nuevo…

—Y una botella de coñac francés —añadió presuroso el ojiazul —. Como sea, vengo a contarte algo que…

—Déjalo Miroku, no estoy con ánimos de nada.

—Ni siquiera te interesa saber que hizo Sango ayer.

—No me importa lo que haga tu novia contigo, carajo.

—Ni aunque este directamente relacionado con, um, digamos, ¿Kagome?

—¡¿Qué?! —Inuyasha saltó de un brinco de su asiento recargando ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

Miroku sonrió, había dado en el clavo.

—Sí, lo sabía —dijo totalmente complacido —. Bien, Sango me contó lo que pasó ayer, tuve que usar métodos muy sucios para obligarla —se relamió —pero al fin confeso todo lo que pasó con Kagome.

—¿Y bien?

—Debo decir que ella disfrutó mucho contándomelo y yo también haciéndola confesar…

—¡Miroku!

—Ya se, ya se. Amargado. —murmuró aparentemente indignado pero con la satisfacción de ver las ansias en la cara de su amigo —Kagome está en la casa de Sango. No en su antiguo departamento —se apresuró a aclarar cuando notó que Inuyasha estuvo a punto de protestar —; La casa donde vivió en su infancia. Después de que su padre muriera y su hermano se fuera a estudiar a Estados Unidos ella vino a Tokio y dejó la casa sola en la región de Shikoku. Sango me dijo que Kagome está allí, que tuvo que tomar un avión ayer temprano y después estuvo arreglando el lugar para que pudiera quedarse, por eso regresó tan tarde.

—Shikoku… —repitió mecánicamente Inuyasha —¿Qué demonios hace Kagome allá?

Miroku se encogió.

—No tengo idea. Sango me dijo que Kagome la obligo a prometer que no te diría a ti donde estaba ella. Pero en la promesa nunca dijo que no pudiera decirme a mí y que yo a su vez no te lo dijera a ti. Sango quiere que vayas donde está y la convenzas de que no la quieres por lástima.

—¿Lástima?, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

—Te recomiendo que te sientes, yo haré lo mismo, necesito estar cómodo, ¿sabes? —dicho eso el joven hombre se acomodó en un sofisticado sillón de cuero negro pegado a una pared junto a una vitrina con decenas de diplomas y reconocimientos de su amigo.

Inuyasha lo siguió con la mirada y se sentó en su sillón ejecutivo recargando la cabeza sobre su puño para terminar de escuchar las explicaciones del ojiazul.

—Pues, según Sango, Kagome cree que tú te sientes culpable de su accidente.

—Pues cree lo correcto…

—Sí, y por eso piensa que el amor que le profesas no es más que el sentimiento de culpa que te hace querer hacerte responsable de ella. En pocas palabras, para ella tu no la quieres, solo es la culpa y la pena la que te mueve.

—Tonterías —farfulló Inuyasha poniéndose de pie nuevamente dando vueltas de un lugar a otro. —No puede creer eso, después de lo que dije…

—¿No? ¿Por qué? Antes del accidente jamás diste alguna demostración amorosa, mucho menos fuiste cortes o consecuente con ella. De hecho, primero solo peleaban, después hacían "cosas" juntos —diciendo esto último con una media sonrisa de circunstancias —y parecían hacerse amigos, pero después decayó la "amistad" y parecían ignorarse mutuamente. No me parece que este totalmente errado lo que piensa Kagome, Inuyasha, ¿de verdad la amas?

—Maldito seas Miroku, ¿de qué lado estás?

—Del lado del amor, por supuesto.

—Me das asco —espetó Inuyasha entrecerrando los ojos para después continuar dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

—Al menos soy sincero conmigo mismo —se encogió —. Deja de dar vueltas o harás un agujero en el suelo. Mejor ve a buscar a Kagome a Shikoku e intenta convencerla.

—Es fácil decirlo ¿eh?, ¿cómo mierda se supone que haré eso?... Quizás solo deba dejarla marcharse, ahora que se que está bien no tengo razones para ir a buscarla cuando ella no quiere. Probablemente me aborrece y no quiere verme, así que las cosas podrían estar mejor como están y ya.

Miroku movió la cabeza negativamente al escuchar esas palabras. Eso era totalmente improbable. La química entre aquellos dos era fácil de detectar desde el principio cuando Kagome llegó al edificio reclamando algo relacionado con un empleo a Inuyasha. Desde ese momento su socio no había hecho otra cosa que pasar el tiempo con ella, y vaya que si eso lo había cambiado… había suavizado su carácter, y todo ser vivo alrededor de él lo había notado.

De cualquier forma no dijo nada. Si Inuyasha no quería hacer nada por buscar a Kagome, no podía obligarlo, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de cómo repercutiría eso en el voluble humor de su amigo, y presentía que no sería algo bueno…

---

Sus pasos eran lentos, mientras avanzaba por la arena respirando el aire salino del mar a la vez que su cabello ondeaba con la brisa y su sencillo vestido amarillo de verano se levantaba ligeramente.

Se sentía relajada en aquella pequeña ciudad costera, ese lugar alejado de Tokio y de todo lo que conocía… lejos de Inuyasha. Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Siempre era así, siempre que pensaba en él, sin importar la distancia que hubiera puesto entre ambos, seguía siendo demasiado doloroso todo. Desde el accidente hasta el distanciamiento. Lo extrañaba tanto… no llevaba más de una semana en Shikokuchuo pero sentía como si hubiera pasado décadas; veía lejanos los días en que podía verlo a diario y estar a su lado.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba —se dijo así misma limpiando el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. —A veces quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado… no haberme enamorado de él… no haberlo conocido… ¿las cosas podrían ser mejor para ambos de esa forma? —una pequeña risa débil escapó de su boca entonces —lo cierto es que ahora no me arrepiento de nada… —entonces no pudo más… y se quebró.

Se sentía como una débil hoja que el viento se lleva con facilidad, totalmente a la deriva en el mar de sus emociones y vulnerable a los recuerdos que la acechaban… además aquel sentimiento de pérdida de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue: madre. Quizás debió hacer caso al consejo de Sango y quedarse en la capital donde no se sintiera tan increíblemente sola, y sin embargo los recuerdos dolorosos eran más fuertes allá.

Además aún sentía el amargo sabor de la pérdida del templo Higurashi, un lugar que había pertenecido a su familia por tantas generaciones durante quinientos años aproximadamente. Aquel día aún se revivía en sus pesadillas, especialmente ahora que tenía tiempo para cavilar. Su abuelo suplicaba una prórroga para el pago del préstamo que había solicitado tan solo un año antes, unos hombres enfundados en trajes negros con lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos estaban acosándolos, no solo a su abuelo, si no a su madre y a su hermano además de ella, por supuesto. Aquellos hombres habían acabado con su familia, su pequeño hermano, su madre y finalmente su abuelo en un trágico escenario difícil de olvidar… ella había sido una cobarde al ceder el templo; tenía miedo de que la asesinaran también, y por eso no luchó como los demás miembros de su pequeña familia… Probablemente todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora era el castigo de sus antepasados por sucumbir y haber perdido el aquel lugar sagrado ancestral.

—Que débil —se reprochó a sí misma mientras sorbía resignadamente por la nariz.

—Yo no recuerdo que tú fueras una cobarde.

Ella reconoció la voz gruesa y autoritaria que acababa de decir esas palabras a su espalda. El sonido de aquella voz aún tenía el poder para hacer latir su corazón casi hasta provocarle taquicardia. No podía ser cierto, no… y aunque así fuera… ¿por qué?

—Lo soy… —solo pudo responder casi sin aliento por la impresión.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —indagó con un tono de voz firme un tanto temeroso.

—Porque tenía miedo… y porque soy una tonta…

No se atrevía a darse la vuelta. No podría soportar que al girarse la imagen de aquel hombre desapareciera, que fuera una ilusión, producto de sus más anhelantes deseos. Ya se había sorprendido a sí misma en otras ocasiones recreándolo tal cual, allí, a su lado, tomándola en sus brazos, protegiéndola… y si eso era otra ilusión… si era así… ¡Dioses!, no podría soportarlo.

—Posiblemente lo seas —dijo esta vez tan cerca de su oído que sintió el roce de su aliento contra su oreja.

Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la punta de los pies. La piel se le erizó por la excitación mientras que las lágrimas se reanudaron con anticipación agolpándose en sus ojos. Tenía que ser real.

—¡Idiota! —farfulló estallando al fin el hombre. —¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Irte lejos, sin despedirte, preocupándome!

Entonces la tomó por los hombros y la giró con un rápido y brusco movimiento logrando de esa forma que ambos se miraran finalmente.

—Inuyasha…

Él no dijo nada entonces, solo soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Por fin podía verla de nuevo, recordaba su triste y enfermo estado en el hospital, no era fea pero generaba un sentimiento de impotencia en él. Ahora se le veía más respuesta, llorosa, pero sana a simple vista, y sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia, ella seguía siendo lo suficientemente bella para quitarle el aliento sin que él se diese cuenta, solo hasta el momento en el que sus pulmones le exigían oxigeno.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue atraerla hacia su pecho encerrándola entre un abrazo posesivo, cariñoso, anhelante... El contacto, el deseado contacto no hizo más que intensificar la sensación apremiante de no querer soltarla jamás.

—¿No lo entiendes? —musitó con la voz ronca y tremula; había un dejo de desesperación en él, realmente había demasiada emoción contenida en sus palabras —¡Te necesito! ¡No puedes irte así y dejarme con este sentimiento que no hace más que crecer! No voy a dejarte sola ¿me entiendes? —Inuyasha acarició la delicada espalda femenina, acarició sus cabellos mientras las hebras se entremezclaban en sus dedos y hundió su nariz en la abundante melena negra aspirando el delicado y embriagador aroma particular a canela y flores que Kagome despedía.

—Inuyasha yo… —quería resistirse, tenía que hacerlo, no podía atarlo así, pero entonces ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

—Dijiste… dijiste una vez que estarías siempre conmigo. No puedes irte ¿me entiendes?, porque yo también quiero permanecer a tu lado.

Kagome quiso llorar un poco más… solo un poco más, solo hasta que no tuviera más que derramar y quedara seca nuevamente. Así que se dejó llevar y resguardó su cabeza en el pecho cálido de aquel hombre que la sostenía con tanto ahínco y que la hacían sentirse realmente amada… ¿sería posible?.

Un silencio llevaba escondido consigo una promesa en sus recovecos: probablemente ellos no volvieran a separarse. Kagome no estaba segura de poder volver a hacerlo sin antes derrumbarse. Posiblemente Inuyasha no la amaba tanto como ella a él, pero algún tipo de afecto tenía que sentir por ella, y eso era suficiente por el momento, podría vivir con ello si con eso pusiera permanecer junto a ese mal geniudo y testarudo hombre.

—Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar —la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras él la separaba levemente para enfocar dos lagunas de ámbar en su rostro. —Volverás conmigo a Tokio.

Kagome asintió limpiando el resto de lágrimas de sus ojos con una mano mientras que la otra la aferraba firmemente a su corazón, solo para asegurarse de que no se fuera a salir de su caja toráxica por su desenfrenado latir.

—Pero —respondió ella con la voz débil —quisiera estar en este lugar algún tiempo más, por favor.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula y cuadró los hombros lo mejor que pudo. Él jamás había podido negarse a las amables peticiones. Era demasiado fácil responder a las demandas con negativas, podía enfrentarse a sus enojos, pero jamás a su amabilidad y dulzura. Ahora ella le hacía esa confesión como una súplica y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir reticente mientras muy dentro de sí quería patearse por aceptar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría permanecer lejos de ella? Seguramente se volvería loco.

—De acuerdo —externó —, pero no puedo quedarme contigo.

—Lo sé…

—Tengo que volver a la compañía.

—Lo sé.

—Pero si necesitas algo… tienes que llamarme.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—Eso no lo sé… algunos meses, este lugar tranquilo me gusta, es relajante. La ciudad me abruma.

—Vendré a verte —sentenció autoritariamente separándose finalmente de ella y metiendo sus manos inquietas por tocarla en sus bolsillos del pantalón de vestir.

—Te estaré esperando —aseguró Kagome.

—Bien… — comenzó el indeciso, con una mueca en sus labios.

Kagome acortó la mínima distancia que los separaba y se alzó sobre sus puntas para alcanzar su labios y depositar en ellos un beso delicado y tierno que tomó al hombre por sorpresa, pero que lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente para tomarla de la cintura y profundizar el acto de tal manera que él pudiera devorar sus labios y saborear cada recoveco de su boca. Tan dulce como lo recordaba, pero increíblemente mejor. Después de tanto, aquellos tiempos en los que él había probado esos labios suaves femeninos parecían tan lejanos que se le antojaban como solo un sueño. Pero era realidad, y no permitiría que se le volviera a escapar de las manos.

—No se te ocurra volver a escabullirte —le recriminó apenas terminado el dulce suplicio.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha y al alzar la mirada sintió la frente de Inuyasha recargarse en la suya propia permitiendo que los ojos dorados se encontraran con los suyos en un lenguaje silencioso.

—Y, Si acaso piensas en volver a escapar —agregó —voy a buscarte, y voy a traerte atada conmigo, aún en contra de tu voluntad.

Una sonrisa se formulo en los labios de Kagome aceptando silenciosamente la sentencia, porque sabía que no era necesario, ella no podría volver a alejarse de su lado nunca más.

Continuara…

**

* * *

**

**Juntos de nuevo. No pude evitarlo, creo que soy mala para las intrigas ¿hu?. Pero esto no termina aquí, no se emocionen. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este fanfic. Mil disculpas también por las molestias. **

**No se olviden de visitar "taniasfanmade(.)wordpress(.)com" donde subo dibujos de Inuyasha y Kagome solamente (!)  
**

**No se pierdan el próximo cápitulo**

**¡Ya está cocinándose!**


	7. Volviendo a casa

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

**Capítulo VII: Volviendo a casa**

—No, no me hace falta nada… No, estoy bien, no te preocupes… No, no me voy a ir a ningún lado… Sí, todo está bien, de verdad… De acuerdo… ¿Inuyasha?, te quiero.

Kagome colgó su celular con un suspiro y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Inuyasha la llamaba diariamente por las noches y por las mañanas. Su tono era preocupado, y las preguntas siempre eran las mismas "¿Cómo estás?, ¿te hace falta algo?, ¿todo está bien? ¡No se te ocurra irte a ningún lugar!, si necesitas algo…". Él nunca decía más de lo necesario pero se podía percibir la ansiedad de su voz. De cualquier forma Inuyasha nunca había sido demasiado bueno con las palabras, pero a Kagome le bastaba con imaginarse que el estaba allí cuando hablaban.

—¿Quién es Inuyasha? —Un pequeño de no más de ocho años con cabellos rojizos le preguntó con su cabeza recargada sobre la mesa mordisqueando una paleta de caramelo en su boca. —¿Es tu novio?

Kagome sonrió ante la inocente pregunta y se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así… creo.

—¿Y cómo es él? —preguntó nuevamente curioso el chiquillo.

—Bueno… él es un poco malhumorado, gruñe mucho ¿sabes?, a veces es un poco infantil y un poco celoso también —se interrumpió ella un segundo sonriendo ante la imagen del recuerdo de Inuyasha discutiendo con ella por cualquier razón—, pero realmente es inofensivo y se preocupa por las personas a las que quiere; también es bastante fuerte, y es valiente, inteligente, sabe artes marciales…

—¡Wow! ¡Artes marciales!... ¿es alguna clase de delincuente juvenil entonces? —interrumpió su pequeño interlocutor.

—No, no, nada de eso. Él es un importante hombre de negocios —afirmó Kagome llena de orgullo.

—Ow, ¡entonces es un viejo!

—¡Cómo crees Shippou! —lo reprendió ella con una sonrisa divertida —él es joven también —aclaró —y muy guapo —agregó.

—Ah… —el chico pareció meditarlo por un segundo —¿Es miembro de la mafia entonces?

Kagome soltó una carcajada. Esas debían ser las conclusiones disparatadas de un niño de ocho años, y realmente le causaban mucha gracia.

—Tampoco —lo reconvino cariñosamente alborotando su cabello rebelde —su compañía es una constructora... hacen casas, edificios y esas cosas.

—Ya… —digirió el chico —Oye… ¿vas a irte con él?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Aún no lo sé. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, quiero que te quedes. No te vayas, Kagome.

Un nudo se hizo en el estomago de Kagome ante la sencilla petición del infante. Él era un chiquillo al que había sorprendido robándose una tarta de su ventana cuando la había puesto a enfriar. Entonces ella había puesto otra en el mismo lugar para que él se la volviera a llevar, pero en esa ocasión lo cogió por la espalda, y en vez de reprenderlo le invitó leche y galletas. Desde entonces él había llegado todos los días como un pequeño animalito indefenso y agradecido con ganas de más y había permanecido con ella todo el tiempo; y debía decir que era una muy grata compañía.

—¿Por favor? —pidió él con un puchero sujetando la manga del suéter de lana Kagome a modo de suplica.

¿Cómo decir 'no' a esos ojos de corderito? reprimió Kagome mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Y si vienes conmigo, Shippou?

—¿En serio?

—¡Por supuesto! —animó más convencida —apuesto a que no conoces Tokio ¿cierto?. ¡Te mostraré toda la ciudad! iremos juntos, y con Inuyasha, al parque de diversiones, y luego al cine. También puedes ir a la escuela.

—¡¿En serio, Kagome?! —preguntó incrédulo con los ojos brillosos por la expectación.

—¡Sí!

—¡Genial! —y con eso Shippou se lanzó a los brazos de la joven en un abrazo de agradecimiento y jovialidad.

A partir de ese día, Shippou comenzó a quedarse por las noches en la pequeña casa de Kagome. Había dos habitaciones extra además de la que ella ocupaba pero solo la suya contaba con cama, puesto que hacía mucho que nadie la habitaba, y aunque estaba en buenas condiciones no estaba lo suficientemente amueblada. Kagome insistió al niño en que durmiera con ella, y él, quitado de la pena, no había tardado en aceptar.

Habían cenado té y unas galletas que había comprado. A Kagome le gustaba cocinar, pero no contaba con mucho surtido en su improvisada alacena, así que sobrevivía con lo que podía comprar en el pueblo.

***

—¿Kagome? —Shippou se levantó somnoliento al no sentir el cálido bulto de su anfitriona a su lado. —¿Kagome? —preguntó una vez más tallándose los ojos y levantándose por fin de la suave cama calientita.

Tenía mucho tiempo desde que él no disfrutaba de tales lujos. Él había estado viviendo como un niño solo de ocho años podía hacer por su cuenta, después del deceso de su padre meses atrás. Sin dinero y sin posibilidades para sobrevivir, solo comía cosas que robaba de los campos de cultivo, encontrando techos precarios donde guarecerse de la lluvia o el frío.

Cuando había visto aquella deliciosa tarta recién horneada en la ventana de la casa de Kagome, no había dudado ni un instante en que la tomaría, pero no había contado con que sería rápidamente sorprendido. Pero tampoco había sospechado, ni en sus sueños más atrevidos, que una amable mujer le daría comida y cobijo sin ningún tipo de pago a cambio. No llevaba muchos días de conocerla, pero solo por eso Kagome se había ganado todo su afecto y toda su lealtad.

Al salir de la habitación, divisó en el piso de abajo la luz encendida de la cocina. ¿Kagome había bajado por un refrigerio nocturno? No sería mala idea que tomara uno él también, concordó cuando su estomago rugió interesado con la idea.

—¿Kagome? —volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta.

Acercándose cautelosamente a la puerta de la cocina, encontró por fin a su amiga sentada con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos apoyados en la sencilla mesita de madera, y una taza de café que se había derramado y ahora chorreaba ensuciando el pulcro piso.

Asustado, corrió hacia ella, pensando en que quizás estaba llorando, aunque podría también haber estado enojada, sin embargo en realidad eso último no se lo había planteado.

—Kagome —la movió con sus pequeñas manos, sin recibir respuesta él volvió a intentarlo: —¡Kagome, Kagome! —su aguda voz preocupada resonó en la estancia hasta que ella despertó lo suficiente como para girar su cabeza y divisar a su pequeño invitado.

—¿Shippou? —susurró apenas. —Cielos, me quedé dormida —dijo somnolienta mientras se estiraba como un gato sin levantarse de la silla. No tardó en ponerse en pie pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico cariñosamente. —¿Un refrigerio nocturno? —sugirió, sin esperar la respuesta de sus labios cuando el estomago del chiquillo tomó la delantera rugiendo.

Una vez ingerido su pequeño entremés, que consistió en unas tostadas con mermelada, ambos se dirigieron a la segunda planta dispuestos a descansar con sus estómagos bien llenos por la noche. Sin embargo, justo antes de que Kagome pudiera pisar un escalón, un dolor agudo la paralizó tan fuertemente que cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza. ¡Por Dios!, ¡iba a explotarle en cualquier momento!, pensó aterrorizada cuando las punzadas se identificaron tanto que no la dejaron escuchar ni siquiera los gritos que el pequeño pelirrojo exclamaba a su alrededor.

—¡Llama a un hospital! —le indicó a Shippou entre dientes sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su mejillas.

El dolor le había nublado los sentidos y en sus oídos resonaba el sonido de su sangre retumbando contra sus sienes. No sabía que estaba gritando hasta que había visto el rostro lloroso y preocupado de Shippou enfrente de ella.

—Kagome, Kagome —imploró el niño rodeándola con su pequeños brazos, sin tener idea de que hacer.

Sólo hasta que las punzadas comenzaron a ser menos intensas ella se relajó visiblemente agradeciendo el alivio precario que estaba comenzando a sentir, e inmediatamente, sólo por instinto, correspondió el tierno abrazo que el niño le ofrecía.

—Ya, estoy bien, no llores, no llores —lo consoló, aunque aquella aseveración no fuera del todo cierta: aún su cabeza dolía horriblemente, pero al menos podría vivir con eso.

Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse y subir esos escalones, que ahora le parecían increíblemente largos, ellos se retiraron a dormir. Shippou ayudándola a subir, mientras Kagome intentaba inútilmente aparentar la fortaleza, que, indudablemente, no sentía.

A mitad de la noche cuando Shippou y Kagome estaban inmiscuidos por completo en su sueño, una cálida mano tocó la frente femenina mientras besaba tiernamente su mejilla. Kagome se despertó lentamente inundada por la sensación de calidez que la envolvió, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos por miedo a que esa mano deslizarse por su rostro acariciándola dulcemente, no fuera sino un sueño efímero que le recordaba fuertemente a cierto hombre gruñón que ahora se encontraba en Tokio. ¿Había muerto? ¿Un ángel estaba intentando despertarla?... Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados permitió a su nariz hacer una evaluación del aroma de aquel ser etéreo del cual podía sentir su presencia demasiado cerca a su lado: olía a bosque y a ligero almizcle; muy familiar…

—Kagome —dijo la voz masculina.

¡Oh!, pensó Kagome sonriendo mientras suspiraba acomodando la cabeza en la almohada, el ángel sonaba cómo…

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando la realidad la abofeteó, y entonces, frente a ella, vio unas orbes ambarinas que la contemplaban casi con… ¿devoción?

—¡Inuyasha! —Cuando se levantó bruscamente, el dolor de cabeza le dejó saber que todavía no se había ido y que seguía allí para atormentarla — oow.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación al percatarse del leve quejido de Kagome.

—Sí, yo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha no movió ni un solo músculo en su rostro, haciendo su expresión inescrutable y llenando de incertidumbre a su interlocutora. Rápidamente la indagadora mirada ambarina se dirigió al pequeño bulto que descansaba plácidamente sobre el mullido colchón junto a Kagome. Fue entonces que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Kagome percibió la pregunta silenciosa que él no se atrevió a formular e inmediatamente se relajó.

—Él es Shippou —aclaró—, un niño huérfano que me hace compañía. Vive conmigo.

—Ya veo —dijo simplemente Inuyasha y, alargando uno de sus largos brazos logró sacudir el ovillo oculto bajo las sabanas —¡Eh! tú, mocoso, despierta.

—¡Inuyasha! —reprendió repentinamente sorprendida por la acción espontanea pero agresiva.

—¡Tú!, te estoy diciendo que despiertes —insistió haciendo caso omiso de la réplica de Kagome que intentaba sujetar inútilmente su brazo para detenerlo.

—No, um, tengo sueño, no quiero levantarme —murmuró somnoliento sin abrir los ojos el aludido. Pero pronto tuvo que obligarse a despertar por completo cuando recibió una sacudida que fácilmente le abría hecho volar la cabeza de su cuello si ésta no estuviera bien sujeta.

—Te digo que te levantes.

—¡Basta Inuyasha! —se interpuso exasperada por el repentino ataque a su pequeño invitado. —¿Te has vuelto loco? Es sólo un niño, no ha hecho nada.

—¿Inuyasha? —murmuró Shippou consciente ahora. —¡Inuyasha!

—Sí, soy yo.

—Esperen un momento… ¿se conocen? —preguntó mirando a uno y a otro ahora confundida por la familiaridad de aquella especie de saludo. _«¿De qué me he perdido?»_ se preguntó Kagome sin entender.

—Él mocoso me habló por teléfono, hace un rato —acotó Inuyasha sentándose en el borde de la cama. —Me dijo que te sentías mal, él sonaba desesperado, y no le hubiera hecho caso si no es porque cuando le exigí que me comunicara contigo gritaste "llama al hospital" (entre otros gemidos sospechosos), tan vehementemente que casi me rompes el tímpano.

—Ah… —Kagome sonó tan avergonzada por aquella revelación como cuando alguien camina por la calle y tropieza con nada en especial. Ella tuvo que desviar la mirada para no enfrentar los ojos acusadores de Inuyasha enfrente suyo.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien ¿qué? —repitió automáticamente levantando levemente la mirada.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—¡Oh! —entendió al fin. Inuyasha a veces era difícil de descifrar gracias a que él se expresaba de una forma tan escueta dando por sentado lo que solo para él era obvio. —Me siento mucho mejor, en serio —mintió, bueno; si se comparaba su estado actual con su estado anterior, ciertamente era el paraíso. Al menos su cabeza no amenazaba con explotar en pedazos dramáticamente.

—No te creo —bramó entrecerrando los ojos y observándola con un examen casi grosero, esperando que ella externara más información.

—Si no vas a creerme, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Porque espero que me digas la verdad.

—Pues me siento mejor que antes —atajó Kagome sin ganas de discutir más. — Ahora, si no te molesta, me dispongo a dormir el resto de la noche. Descansar es lo único que necesito. Buenas noches.

Y con ese argumento tan pobre ella se echó nuevamente sobre la almohada y llevo las cobijas hasta su barbilla haciéndose ovillo debajo de ellas tal como un niño chiquito cuando hace un berrinche; mientras Shippou e Inuyasha la observaron sin palabras y solamente se dedicaron una mirada mutua al tiempo en que se encogían de hombros. Mujeres, siempre tan difíciles de comprender.

Kagome no necesitaba fingir, se había quedado dormida al instante. Ella verdaderamente tenía un sueño endemoniado que la hubiera hecho caer de una forma poco elegante allí frente a esos dos para, seguramente, preocuparlos; y al menos, con la escena que había hecho, había logrado conservar algo de su propia dignidad y mantenerlos al margen de su lamentable estado. De cualquier forma estaba segura que después de una jornada de sueño reparador estaría bastante mejor cuando se levantara.

Shippou dejó su cómodo sitio junto al de Kagome y salió de la cama siguiendo a Inuyasha después de que le diera específicamente esa orden. Él hombre parecía un tipo bastante hostil, no muy amigable. ¿Quizás solo era la preocupación que lo tenía bastante impresentable? Shippou quiso tener esa esperanza.

Desafortunadamente esa esperanza estaba muriendo rápidamente.

Inuyasha no había cruzado palabra alguna con él. Él esperaba que el hombre tuviera algo que decirle o preguntarle, después de todo ¿con qué otro motivo lo había hecho salir de la cama?

—Inuyasha…

—¿Qué?

Las palabras murieron en su boca. Probablemente el humor de Inuyasha era porque había viajado varias horas y necesitaba descansar. Shippou se levantó teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, no fuera a ser que aquel sujeto se molestara, no parecía muy amigable que digamos en ese momento. Pero su intento fue en vano.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A dormir también, es un poco tarde y, bueno, tengo sueño. No es hora para que un niño como yo este despierto ¿sabes?

—Me parece bien, pero ¿a dónde crees que vas a dormir?

—Ah… —Shippou había captado la indirecta, aquel sujeto no lo quería allí. Pues bien, él no iba a quedarse entonces. Lo único que lamentaría sería no despedirse de Kagome.

El pequeño carraspeo lo más dignamente que pudo y elevó la barbilla. Dio media vuelta y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta se sintió elevado del suelo lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera sus puntas lo pudiesen alcanzar.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Bájame!

—Tranquilízate enano —bufó molestó Inuyasha haciendo un gesto, sujetándolo por la cintura y cargándolo con un solo brazo cómo a un saco de papas—, nunca dije que te fueras, pero no vas a dormir con Kagome, déjala descansar.

—Oh —comprendió Shippou, sintiendo, muy a pesar suyo, un gran alivio por no tener que irse.

—Duerme en un futón en cualquiera de las otras habitaciones —acotó simplemente y lo dejo en el pasillo para finalmente entrar en la habitación de Kagome.

***

El aroma inconfundible a menta y flores inundó de inmediato su nariz en cuanto puso un pie dentro. Podría aspirar ese olor y no cansarse jamás. ¿Cómo pudo imaginar, tan solo por un momento, que podría vivir sin ella? Había sido un tonto, ciertamente.

No tuvo más que dar un par de pasos para estar al pie de la cama y verla descansar tan plácidamente como un bebe. Inuyasha arrimó el cómodo sillón de una esquina hasta que estuvo al lado, lo más cerca que pudo del lecho. Quería observarla dormir, solo eso. Cuando su móvil había sonado ese mismo día, había estado ansioso de escucharla, pero, cuando una voz muy distinta se sonó al otro lado del auricular y luego el grito de Kagome… se imaginó lo peor. No podía volver a irse y arriesgarse a que ella pudiera decaer, pero tampoco podía quedarse, había muchas cosas que hacer en la compañía. Eso solo le dejaba una única alternativa –o dos, en el mejor de los casos– convencer a Kagome para volver… o llevársela por la fuerza.

***

Cuando Kagome despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha acomodado en el sillón en una posición poco placentera, o al menos eso podía deducir por la expresión ceñuda de su rostro durmiente. Él había pasado allí toda la noche, y ella se sintió culpable por eso. Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, o él más liviano, lo abría levantado para colocarlo en la cama. Pero puesto que eso era físicamente imposible, se contento con despertarlo suavemente colocándole con suavidad la mano en su mejilla.

—Inuyasha —habló tenuemente.

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que recibió.

—Vamos —insistió —despierta.

Por fin, Inuyasha despertó y en el proceso sujetó con fuerza la cálida mano antes de que ésta fuera retirada, dejando a Kagome con el brazo estirado.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —fue lo único que dijo escuetamente con una mirada casi depredadora que provocó un escalofrío en Kagome.

—Bien —se defendió automáticamente como si estuviera recibiendo un ataque.

—Me alegra, porque nos volvemos a Tokio.

Kagome pareció sopesarlo un momento. Ella no quería volver aún, el lugar le gustaba en demasía, era tranquilo y tenía la magia para relajarla con la brisa marina y la naturaleza que rodeaba la pequeña casa de Sango. Pero no podía replicar tampoco, de alguna forma sabía que ese momento llegaría, y no le molestaba la idea de estar de nuevo al lado de Inuyasha y verlo del diario. Pero aún así todavía le quedaba una pequeña predilección…

—De acuerdo —accedió —, pero quiero que Shippou venga conmigo… y si no aceptas, entonces no volveré.

_«Ah, el mocoso»_ pensó Inuyasha dubitativo. Apenas lo conocía, y no sabía que tanta confianza podía darle a un mocoso extraño. Pero Kagome había dejado claro que si iba a llevarla devuelta, el chiquillo vendría también en el paquete. No era que le molestara demasiado, pero no le hacía mucha gracia andar recogiendo niños callejeros ni andar haciendo caridad.

—Bien —aceptó entonces. —Haz tu maleta, ahora mismo nos volvemos.

Kagome asintió silenciosamente. Quería replicar, decirle que él no tenía derecho de decirle lo que tenía o no que hacer. ¡Qué hombre tan molesto! siempre tan autoritario… Pero no iba a hacerlo, tenía que regresar a su vida, no podía huir por siempre.

Esa misma tarde tomaron el primer vuelo a Tokio.

Cuando estuvieron en la capital, subieron al increíble porche de Inuyasha. Ese auto siempre estaba perfectamente limpio, como si ni siquiera el polvo se atreviera a tocarlo, reflexionó Kagome distraídamente del camino que seguían, y, cuando decidió observar por la ventanilla, se alarmó visiblemente cuando el camino que seguían no era el que se dirigía a la posada en la que ella vivía.

—Inuyasha… —vaciló un momento— este no es el camino a la posada Komaru.

—¡Qué perceptiva!

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —recriminó—. Desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa más que ser sarcástico y reticente. ¿Estás enojado? ¿Qué hice yo para que estés de tan mal humor?

Inuyasha se mordió la piel de su mejilla interior. No estaba enojado, al menos no con Kagome. Estaba ansioso, preocupado y molesto consigo mismo… ¿Podía decirle eso a Kagome? Ciertamente tendría que dar largas explicaciones, explicaciones que no tenía, para variar, el humor de dar. Así que optó por hacer lo único más prudente a su alcance, bufar y fingir demencia, así que simplemente espetó un escueto "keh" por respuesta y simplemente siguió conduciendo hacía su gran casa, allí, donde mantendría a Kagome cerca y vigilada para que no le sucediera nada.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —exigió la joven con vehemencia —¡Para el coche!, ¡detenlo ya!

Shippou, que observaba la escena, no sabía hacía quien inclinarse… Los reclamos infantiles de Kagome, o los pucheros de Inuyasha, muy similares a los que hace un niño que no quiere escuchar a su mamá.

—¡Bien! —soltó Kagome repentinamente y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer imaginar algo, metió el freno de mano haciendo que el coche se detuviera tan abruptamente que todos, salvo ella, se dieron un buen golpe con lo que tenían más próximo: Inuyasha con el parabrisas y Shippou con el asiento de Kagome.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —gritó totalmente asustado y sorprendido Inuyasha con los ojos desorbitados. —¡¿Quieres matarnos a todos?!

Kagome ignoró por completo aquellos gritos y se apresuró a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para salir corriendo apresuradamente del auto una vez que abrió la puerta. Echó a correr tan rápido en dirección opuesta al carro, que sus piernas dolieron por un instante. ¡Qué rápido se había desacostumbrado al ejercicio!, se lamentó mentalmente. ¿Y porque rayos estaba huyendo? Era estúpido correr, reflexionó. Inuyasha era un hombre de negocios pero no era ninguna rata de oficina, ella lo sabía bien, él era muy atlético, e iba a alcanzarla. Se detuvo tan rápido como fue consciente de ese hecho.

No había conjeturado mal después de todo, Inuyasha estuvo allí, sujetándola en menos de dos segundos. Pero no dijo nada, no espetó ninguna palabra, sólo la abrazó firmemente desde atrás, aferrándola a su pecho, hundiendo su cabeza en entre el cuello y la maraña de cabello agitado de Kagome.

—No volveré a dejarte ir —susurró con una voz tan calma como si no hubiera corrido varios metros para alcanzarla. —Ni si quiera pienses en volver a intentarlo.

—No quiero huir —intentó explicar tranquilamente, pero temblando tanto como un pequeño conejito asustado. —Sólo… sólo quiero volver a casa. No a la tuya, a la mía, a la posada Komatsu.

—A ese lugar —masculló despectivamente. ¿Qué tenía ese lugar que agradaba tanto a Kagome?

—Yo sé que no es un sitio hermoso u ostentoso, pero hay personas… —tragó fuerte antes de continuar, pensando detenidamente en sus propias palabras —hay personas a las que aprecio allí. La anciana Kaede y los inquilinos de la posada son personas maravillosas… Es… es de alguna forma mi hogar. Y por otro lado, no estoy lista para vivir en tú casa. Por favor —suplicó por última vez.

Inuyasha sopesó la idea por varios segundos, intentando –sin éxito– ignorar la cara suplicante de aquella mujer y sintiendo la disyuntiva de ceder ante su instinto de pertenencia y protección que lo incitaba a tener a Kagome cerca, lo más cerca posible… pero, por otro lado, estaba una pequeña voz que le decía que la dejara ir a su dichosa posada, donde –podía intuir– era realmente feliz con le gente con la que se había encariñado. ¿Debía dejarla ir nuevamente?

Un suspiro de resignación fue lo que llenó el aire.

—Muy bien —concedió Inuyasha aflojando su abrazo y girándola sobre su eje para indagar en los ojos achocolatados—. Si no hay remedio, sólo hay una alternativa.

Kagome lo miró expectante.

—Yo también viviré en la posada Komatsu —sentenció seriamente, dejando a una atónita joven enfrente suyo que de repente había abierto la boca tan grande que le podrían entrar las moscas—. ¿Qué? no me mires así, puedo pagarme una habitación propia. No me quedaré en tu cuarto si eso es lo que temes —rezongó huraño dándose media vuelta para no encarar el rostro estupefacto de Kagome.

—No es eso —se apresuró a aclarar—. Es sólo que pensé que odiabas la posada Komatsu…

—No la odio… —razonó —sólo no me gusta.

—Entonces —comenzó con cautela—, si no te gusta, ¿por qué quieres quedarte allí?

—Ya te dije —soltó como si fuera obvio. Se dio media vuelta no sin antes sujetarle la mano e instarla a caminar hacia el auto. —No pienso dejarte ir de nuevo.

—Ah… —Esbozando una sonrisa ante aquella declaración, ella lo siguió tranquila. De alguna forma esa insistencia por parte de ese tozudo hombre le hinchaba el corazón dentro de su pecho. Así que con más confianza, dio unos pasos rápidos hasta abrazarse aferrándose al brazo masculino, y él la miró sin decir palabra pero devolviéndole la sonrisa apenas perceptible.

_«Quizás no sea tan malo después de todo»_ pensó animada Kagome.

Continuara…

* * *

**Al fin, ¡un capitulo nuevo! Realmente, he estado bastante ocupada, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a aprovechar el tiempo, si, si, ya se está cocinando el otro. **

**Por cierto, ando ansiosa, porque ya se va a estrenar la segunda temporada del anime de Inuyasha en base al manga. Y ya tengo otras ideas para fanfics, pero no quiero hacer nada antes de terminar por lo menos Superando obstáculos. **

**Debo agradecer a todas por sus comentarios, que son tan alentadores y me recargan para seguir el fanfic además de hacerme muy feliz. Realmente, ¡mil gracias a todas! **

**Por otro lado, en "taniasfanmade(.)wordpress(.)com" publiqué un dibujo (que es un wallpaper) donde están bastante acarameladitos (y sin ropa!) Inuyasha y Kagome. Probablemente dibuje y suba más cosas como esas a ese espacio, me hace mucha ilusión ver imágenes de ellos dos juntos —me encantan!—, y por supuesto, todas las subo a ese espacio hecho especialmente para mi fanatismo por Inuyasha. **

**Y bueno, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, donde comenzará la intriga en serio. **


	8. El templo Higurashi

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

**Capítulo VIII: El templo Higurashi**

Por supuesto Inuyasha no siempre había sido un adinerado hombre de negocios. Antes de que su compañía subiera a la cima, había trabajado como albañil, puesto que su padre fue un hombre duro y estricto, le había obligado a sustentarse sus propios estudios. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, él se había acostumbrado demasiado bien a los lujos de su posición y a las comodidades de su ostentosa mansión, a tener sirvientes que se encargaran de cumplir cada orden que él tuviera por dar… en fin, y empezar a vivir en un lugar, en el cual su habitación no era más grande que el baño de su casa, realmente le ponía los nervios de punta. ¡Ni siquiera había servicio a la habitación!

—Basta Inuyasha —le regañó Kagome entre dientes.

—¿Por qué demonios _tengo_ que hacer _yo_ la limpieza? —se quejó enfurruñado cruzando los brazos infantilmente.

—Porque si no la hacemos nosotros, no la hace nadie. Además, no es tan difícil, y no la vas a hacer tú sólo, Shippou y yo te ayudaremos a limpiar tu habitación para que te instales cómodamente.

—"Cómodamente" no me parece la palabra adecuada, ¡y me rehúso a hacer el trabajo de una mujer!

—Inuyasha —intervino Shippou—, verdaderamente eres bastante irracional. Debería darte vergüenza que incluso un niño como yo, tome mejor sus responsabilidades que tú.

Kagome sonrío un poco ante la aparente madurez de Shippou. Era un chiquillo bastante adorable a decir verdad, y realmente estaba comenzando a hartarse de la actitud caprichosa de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué dijiste, maldito mocoso? —arrastró Inuyasha las palabras con un repentino impulso por retorcer el pequeño cuello de aquel escuincle que no había hecho otra cosa más que convertirse en una molestia.

—¡Kagome! —Shippou corrió hacia Kagome, en quien había encontrado su mejor escudo. Ella se encargaba siempre de protegerlo de los maltratos y acosos de Inuyasha, que no podía hacer nada cuando la joven se interponía.

—Vamos, chicos, ¿podemos hacer esto sin reñir? —suplicó—. Realmente, Inuyasha, deberías cuidar tú carácter con Shippou, él sólo es un niño y tú no debes ponerte a su nivel.

—¡No es justo! él es quien comienza, Kagome. Y sólo me regañas a mí. Eres muy injusta. —reclamó el joven hombre con un mohín, alejándose escaleras abajo. ¿Por qué ese mocoso conseguía con una facilidad aplastante todos los favores y el amor de Kagome? ¡y el muy cínico se aprovechaba de eso para molestarlo!

Kagome observó a Shippou burlarse con una sonrisa triunfante al haber conseguido la victoria sobre su contrincante. Y ella debió regañarlo, sin embargo estaba riendo junto a él. De alguna manera extraña encontraba un placer culposo en hacer a Inuyasha hacer rabietas.

Pronto la misión de limpieza se llevó a cabo en una tregua que Inuyasha aceptó precariamente. Con escobas, sacudidores, jergas y cubetas con agua en mano, los tres se dieron a la tarea de fregar el piso, sacudir el techo y los muebles. Inuyasha había visto de reojo a Kagome; ella se veía adorable en su delantal y seguramente le quedaría mejor que a él el paliacate en la cabeza. Se recordó así mismo todo lo que había tenido que pasar en el hospital, y que ella no debería estar haciendo esa clase de trabajo, probablemente debería descansar, reflexionó. Sin percatarse de sus propias acciones, y sólo guiado por el instinto de protección hacía la joven, quitó de sus manos la escoba en más de una ocasión, y con la única promesa de que él lo haría, conseguía que ella se dedicara a labores más relajadas, como remover el polvo de los muebles con el sacudidor, por ejemplo.

Kagome no sabía que decir. Primero, Inuyasha hacía berrinches porque no quería mover si quiera un dedo, y ahora era de lo más servicial. Se había rendido con la escoba, porque él se la había arrebatado a cada instante. Entonces optó por sacar las telarañas del techo. Obviamente necesitaba subirse sobre algunos cajones de madera –dado que su estatura no era precisamente favorecedora–, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, unas manos –las de Inuyasha, por supuesto–, la tomaron de la cintura y la depositaron a un lado. De pronto ella se sintió como un niño cuando le estorba a los adultos.

—¿Y que se supone que deba hacer yo? —bufó por fin hastiada, colocando sus brazos en jarra con las manos sobre sus caderas en una actitud reclamante.

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés.

—Bien, puedes… puedes hacer la cama, supongo.

Finalmente Inuyasha terminó haciendo gran parte del trabajo junto con Shippou, y Kagome de alguna manera desplazada, decidió ir por un juego nuevo de sabanas de seda, que Inuyasha había traído consigo entre un montón de cosas más.

Toda esa tarde se había ido en poner presentable aquel cuarto, que, según testigos, había estado vacio por mucho tiempo.

_«¿Por qué ha estado tanto tiempo desocupado en la posada esta habitación?»_ había preguntado con genuina curiosidad Inuyasha. Sin embargo todos habían desviado la mirada fingiendo demencia y desde entonces los demás inquilinos habían estado evitándolo el resto del día.

—Aún me pregunto porque nadie ha estado habitando este cuarto por estos años —bufó un poco molesto mientras exprimía la jerga en la cubeta de agua.

Kagome río un poco antes de contestarle:

—La anciana Kaede cree que está encantado.

—¿Encantado? —preguntó burlón—, ¿entonces porque si me lo ha rentado a mí?

—Si recuerdas, ella no quería, pero tú le has ofrecido más dinero del que jamás hubiera pedido por él de no haber pensado que estaba encantado. De cualquier forma, tú no crees en esas cosas, ¿o sí?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a afirmar—, pero me molesta tener que limpiar este cuchitril. No me sorprendería que tuviera goteras —se quejó, regresando nuevamente a su postura infantil.

—Eres un mimado, Inuyasha —intervino Shippou.

—Tú cállate.

—Me callo cuando yo quiera —le retó el niño.

—Pues será mejor que quieras callarte ahora.

—No empieces Inuyasha —replicó Kagome acogiendo en sus brazos a "la joven víctima del maltrato", como se auto nombraba Shippou en ocasiones.

—¡Pero él empezó! —recriminó acusadoramente, observando la cara de satisfacción perversa en el aludido—. ¡Míralo! ¡Está riéndose de mí!

—¡Ya basta los dos! terminemos con la limpieza y vamos a comer.

Inuyasha y Shippou continuaron mirándose y lanzándose indirectas, y Kagome sospechó que no iba a cesar en mucho tiempo. Sólo esperaba que en algún momento ambos comenzaran a llevar una relación más amistosa.

***

Era un maravilloso día soleado. El aire de la primavera inundaba el ambiente, y con la estación venían los árboles de cerezos que adornaban de color los parques y las calles pavimentadas de Tokio. Kagome caminaba de la mano con Shippou, quien, alucinado, señalaba en todas direcciones y no paraba su cháchara emocionada y continua. El niño hacía preguntas, de cualquier cosa en general, y ella no mostraba demasiados reparos en satisfacer su curiosidad.

Estaban turisteando por la ciudad. Habían pasado por unos hermosos jardines, y ahora caminaban por las calles de un barrio tranquilo donde se encontraba otro parque más. Shippou se mostraba encantado y atento ante las explicaciones de Kagome. Ella le había comprado algunas cosas pequeñas, como un helado y unos pokis de galleta después. Realmente estaban disfrutando el tiempo.

Kagome sabía que ella también tenía que regresar a trabajar. El dinero que tenía ahorrado iba a acabarse pronto, y necesitaba alimentarse, y no sólo a ella, ahora también a Shippou. Sin embargo, no podían culparla por querer algún tiempo libre, ¿no? después de todo había estado en el hospital convaleciendo por poco más de dos meses. Habían habido grandes cambios en su cuerpo, y en su vida también. No se sentía del todo preparada para volver a la empresa de Inuyasha… ¿sería mejor buscar trabajo por otro lado?.

Después del accidente ella no había regresado a la universidad, ¿para qué?, ahora que no tenía trabajo no podía continuar pagando la colegiatura, y además ya se había atrasado demasiado. Era una lástima, cuando sólo le había faltado un año más para graduarse en la carrera de relaciones públicas. Sin embargo, no podía pasársela lamentándose, necesitaba trabajar para poder vivir, y después, cuando se recuperara, vería si sería posible recobrar el semestre perdido.

Mientras caminaba un poco distraída, o más bien sumergida en sus planes para el futuro, haciéndola de turista junto a su pequeño amigo, llegó de manera inconsciente al templo donde alguna vez había vivido: El templo Higurashi.

Kagome se detuvo lentamente mientras Shippou la instaba a continuar.

—¡Vamos Kagome, entremos a ese templo!

—Eee… Shippou, no creo que debamos.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó el niño con cierta decepción palpable en su voz.

Kagome se mordió nerviosamente el labio sin tener una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente como para negarse. Así que, reticentemente, aceptó la invitación a continuar y juntos comenzaron a subir las escalinatas del lugar para adentrarse en un mar de recuerdos para ella tan agradables, como amargos a su vez.

Aquel templo encerraba recuerdos de generaciones y generaciones de los Higurashi, según su abuelo, durante quinientos años desde que se construyera el templo. Representaba un patrimonio familiar y al mismo tiempo su cobardía y su debilidad por no haber podido retenerlo y pelear por él. El simple recuerdo del momento en que firmó los papeles de transferencia la hacía querer golpearse a sí misma. Ahora el templo no era más suyo, y le parecía irónico sentirse como una intrusa en el mismo lugar en el que había vivido durante poco más de dieciocho años… ¿quién iba a decirlo?

Ella había estado al tanto que su abuelo había pedido un préstamo grande para restaurar el templo, pero entonces no supo, sino ya demasiado tarde, que los interesas habían sido demasiado elevados como para hacer esa deuda ridículamente alta.

_«Perdónenme»_ dijo mentalmente en una súplica silenciosa y ansiosa, esperando que los espíritus de todos los Higurashi, ahora muertos, pudieran escucharla y absolver su culpa y perdonar sus errores. Ella necesitaba con vehemencia sentirse libre del sentimiento que la ataba, pero sospechaba –y con tristeza– que no iba a conseguirlo mientras supiera que el templo pertenecía a un hombre tan deplorable como lo era aquel jefe yakuza con el que había tratado.

Kagome se había fijado como meta reunir el mayor dinero posible trabajando arduamente y convirtiéndose en alguien de éxito para algún día recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Pero todo había cambiado a raíz del accidente… No, desde antes. Desde que conociese a Inuyasha. Pero justo ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás hubiera podido vivir tranquila si dejaba a las cosas seguir su curso como si nada. No sería una Higurashi si así fuera. No, ella tenía que recuperar el templo, por el honor de su apellido, por los hermosos recuerdos, y por el secreto que encerraba, pensó decididamente.

Olvidándose por completo de su joven acompañante, Kagome caminó automáticamente por el patio una vez en la cima cuando estuvieron en el umbral justo debajo del torii. Su mente se había enfrascado en las memorias de su infancia y su adolescencia. Los días en que su abuelo, su madre y hermano vivían. Observó a distancia prudente la casa, que denotaba ya varios signos de descuido, como agrietados en la pared; ventanas sucias, con las cortinas colgando tras ellas. El pasto del jardín estaba visiblemente crecido, haciendo lucir todo más descuidado aún. Una presión en su pecho le hizo reprimir un gemido de desesperación. Era demasiado triste observar su antiguo hogar en un estado tan deplorable de abandono.

—¡¡Kagome!!—la llamó Shippou por enésima vez, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

—Oh, Shippou, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó casualmente, intentando aparentar normalidad.

—Te decía que este lugar está abandonado. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar otro templo?. Siempre he querido visitar el templo Senso-ji, ese donde está la estatua de oro de Kannon.

Kagome asintió sin decir nada. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Era hora de dejar –por ahora– de nuevo el templo, pero era como si le hubieran salido raíces que le impedían moverse a sus pies. No estaba preparada para irse. Y mientras en su mente había un revoltijo terrible entre la culpa, el anhelo, la melancolía y la tristeza, su alrededor comenzó a dar tantas vueltas, hasta el punto de marearla lo suficiente como para no dejarla permanecer en pie por mucho más. Ella se desmayó.

—¡Kagome! —Shippou, alarmado la observó desplomarse sobre el suelo sin darle la oportunidad de hacer algo a él.

El niño daba vueltas de un lado a otro, bastante inquieto. Había buscado en el bolso de Kagome un móvil para comunicarse con Inuyasha, pero ella no lo llevaba consigo. Sin un teléfono y en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él, comenzó a sentirse presa del pánico.

—Oh, por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios, o por dios… —se repetía constantemente dando vueltas de un lado a otro con la impotencia quemándole en el pecho.

—Hola.

Shippou se volteó bruscamente asustado ante el saludo repentino. Un hombre alto, enfundado en un elegante traje negro de cachemir, se había presentado y estaba saludándolo afablemente, como si ver a una mujer tirada en el suelo fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Veo que tienes problemas —inquirió el sujeto.

—Si. —_«¡Que perceptivo!»_ pensó Shippou, mordiéndose la lengua por no decir nada que pudiera sonar tan grosero. Debía tranquilizarse y pedir ayuda—. Necesito una ambulancia para mi amiga —articulo con cuidado—, ¿podría llamar a una, señor?

El hombre pareció meditar el asunto un poco, y Shippou verdaderamente sintió ganas de golpearlo, claro, si tan sólo fuera un poco más grande.

El cabello negro de aquel sujeto era largo y estaba sujetado en una coleta alta que le daba cierto aire atrevido y peligroso a su semblante. Shippou no se había detenido a observarlo mucho, y por ello no se había percatado de la tenebrosa sonrisa que se formulaba en sus labios, sin embargo algo en el aire que rodeaba al hombre no estaba gustándole mucho, además de provocarle un terrible escalofrío que seguro no auguraba nada bueno.

—No creo que necesite una ambulancia —sentenció finalmente como respuesta—. Quizás sólo necesite descansar.

Y sin ningún permiso se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la joven en el suelo y la levantó sin mucha delicadeza entre sus brazos.

—¿Pero qué hace? —exigió saber Shippou.

El hombre no respondió a al pequeño reclamo del chiquillo y comenzó su marcha hacia la salida del lugar con Kagome en sus brazos al hilo.

¡Se estaba llevando a Kagome! Shippou estaba realmente aterrorizado en ese punto, y se le ocurrió interponerse en el camino del secuestrador. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a él, unos hombres, lo bastante sospechosos como parecer chicos malos, lo sujetaron y luego lo lanzaron tan lejos que su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra un árbol, dejándolo un tanto atontado mientras a sus anchas el sujeto se subía a una limosina negra llevándose consigo a Kagome.

_«Eso no era bueno, nada bueno»_ pensó descorazonado Shippou sacudiéndose apenas su ropa, dejando resbalar las lágrimas libremente por sus mejillas ensombrecidas por el lodo y el polvo.

***

Inuyasha llegaba del trabajo, con su elegante y último-modelo porche negro, a hospedarse en una posada que lucía peor que un hotel de tres estrellas. Pero que bizarra podía resultar a veces la vida, reflexionó no demasiado contento por ello.

Cuando empezó a avanzar para adentrarse en el edificio, vio a lo lejos la pequeña figura ya bien conocida por él. Era Shippou en la distancia que se acercaba vertiginosamente hacia él gritando su nombre.

Unos minutos después, en frente suyo estaba un Shippou sin aliento que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido entrecortadamente.

—¡Tranquilízate! —le ordenó Inuyasha—. Respira y dime qué rayos pasa para que estés tan alarmado.

Shippou tragó una gran bocanada de aire desesperadamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sobre el rastro de las que ya estaban resecas en sus mejillas.

—¡Imbécil! —soltó molesto el niño–, ¡estoy tratando de decirte que se llevaron a Kagome!

Muy bien, ahora Inuyasha estaba interesado.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, mocoso? ¿Quién carajo se llevó a Kagome?

—¡Es lo que estoy intentando decirte! —sollozó Shippou—. Estaba con ella en un templo abandonado, cuando repentinamente se desmayó —pausó él para sorber por la nariz y respirar por la boca—, y en… en-tonces —tartamudeó—, entonces llegó ese sujeto misterioso con lentes oscuros y pinta de matón, y-y ¡se la llevó! —finalizó el niño rompiendo en un llanto inconsolable.

—¡Mierda! ¿Pero quién era? ¡¿Cuál maldito templo?! —solicitó violentamente Inuyasha cegado por la rabia y sacudiendo el pequeño cuerpo de un, de por sí ya aterrorizado, Shippou.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No sé! —aseguró suplicante la víctima.

—¡Maldición! —escupió Inuyasha finalmente dejándolo y pateando fuertemente un bote de basura, volteándolo y abollándolo en el proceso.

***

Kagome despertó con una fuerte jaqueca y una fea sensación de desorientación. ¿Dónde estaba?, se preguntó mientras barría el lugar con la mirada. Había finos muebles tallados en madera que, seguramente, era de la más cara. Podía deducir, por el acabado de la cama con dosel, la extravagancia del lugar, un lugar totalmente desconocido. La mullida y enorme cama no era la suya, y por supuesto que aquella elegante habitación no era la de la posada Komatsu. ¿Podría estar en la casa de Inuyasha? razonó. Y si fuera así, ¿por qué?. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado con Shippou en el templo Higurashi y después… después había despertado en ese lugar extraño.

—Al fin despiertas —escuchó la aseveración desde una puerta.

Un hombre con una copa de vino servida que se meneaba distraídamente en su mano mientras que, con la otra, sujetaba un cigarrillo, echaba al aire el humo de su boca con un aristócrata soplido; era el dueño de aquella voz.

—Temí que fueras a dormir hasta mañana. Eso no hubiera sido divertido, pequeña —añadió casualmente.

Kagome sintió ganas de volver el estomago, aunado a su ya antes mencionado dolor de cabeza, se preguntó entonces porque diablos no pudo seguir inconsciente.

—Naraku.

Continuara…

* * *

**¡A eso le llamo rapidez! (y aprovechar bien el tiempo vacacional, debería agregar). **

**En fin, les dije que comenzaba la intriga. Kagome tiene que recuperar su templo, ¿pero cómo lo hará? Inuyasha, ¡tienes que moverte!. Debo decir que amé la parte de la limpieza; ¡yo quiero un hombre que limpie por mí! **

**En fin, publiqué –también– un nuevo dibujo en "taniasfanmade(.)wordpress(.)com", es un dibujo veraniego. Inuyasha y Kagome en la playa!. Ojalá me visiten por allá también. No saben lo gratificante que es cuando encuentro un comentario de ustedes, de alguna forma me anima a traumarme más dibujando y escribiendo. **

**Pero ya, no sigo con mi perorata. No se pierdan el siguiente episodio!! **


	9. Una difícil elección

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

_**Ok, este capítulo sí que tiene lemon, ¡disfrútenlo!**_

––––––

**Capítulo IX: Una difícil elección**

Kagome no podía creer que su suerte fuera tan mala. De todas las personas que podía ver al despertar, Naraku no era lo que se decía una visión agradable. El sujeto en si no era visualmente desagradable, pero su apariencia era sólo la "bonita" envoltura de un alma podrida con un retorcido sentido de la moralidad. En pocas palabras, era un bastardo. Verlo de nuevo después de casi tres años no había mitigado su odio contra él, en realidad, le seguía repugnando tanto como la vez en la que la hizo firmar las escrituras de su templo a nombre de él.

—Me alegra que me recuerdes —le sonrió mordazmente. —Después de tanto tiempo separados, temía que hubieras podido olvidarme.

—Tampoco es que hubiera estado pensando en ti todo el tiempo.

—Eso no es muy cortes de tu parte, querida.

—Bueno, una persona como tú no inspira mucho a la cortesía —respondió con sorna Kagome poniéndose en pie sin bajar la guardia.

—Vaya, sigues igual de imprudente e impulsiva –sonrió astutamente mientras dejaba la copa con vino en el tocador. —Pero será mejor que midas bien tus palabras, fierecilla. —Dicho eso, se acercó peligrosamente a la figura femenina que parecía inmutarse con su presencia—. Hablemos claro. —Su expresión rápidamente se ensombreció y la sonrisa divertida desapareció de su rostro—. Quiero la perla de Shikon que debía venir con el templo cuando lo adquirí.

Kagome tragó saliva pero no inmutó en nada ni un sólo músculo de su rostro.

—¿Te has llevado una decepción, Naraku? —espetó con burla desdeñosa. —Lamento tener que informártelo, pero la existencia de la perla es tan verídica como la de Papá Noel: nula. La perla de Shikon es una leyenda tradicional del templo Higurashi, y, si alguna vez existió, ya no es así. —Kagome hablaba con evidente sátira, y aparentaba una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía. Ese hombre le ponía los nervios de punta, y sólo esperaba poder extraer más fuerza para enfrentarlo sin doblegarse—. Sin embargo —continuó —en el templo teníamos muchas replicas en cristal, que estaban bendecidas para la fortuna, o qué ¿acaso no te sirvieron?, probablemente te venga mejor la lámpara de Aladino, pero creo que está un poquito lejos de aquí.

Naraku tensó la mandíbula, y Kagome creyó escuchar rechinar sus dientes. Ella estaba entrando en terreno peligroso al provocarlo tan deliberadamente, lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón no podía contenerse. De alguna forma sentía un placer enfermizo en conseguir hacer enojar a aquel sujeto sínico que no hacía más que reírse de la desgracia que él mismo provocaba.

—Te lo advierto chica, no juegues conmigo —escupió entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada cargada de maldad y volviendo a dibujar esa odiosa sonrisa aterradora en sus finos labios—. Ya te he dicho lo que quiero, y tengo razones para sospechar que tú lo tienes, o bien, que sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo. Si tú me la entregas, yo te devuelvo tú amado templo, ¿no es ese un buen trato?

Kagome quiso llorar en ese mismo instante, y si no lo hacía era porque su orgullo era muy grande. «_Desgraciado bastardo_» profirió mentalmente. Su rostro era inexpugnable, una máscara de seriedad y aparente calma. No quería que aquel maldito descubriera la verdad en su expresión ni en sus acciones, no podía delatarse o perdería.

—Sabes que daría cualquier cosa por recuperarlo —comenzó Kagome, sonando lo más afligida y resentida posible—, pero no puedo darte algo que no tengo y que no sé donde está. No puedes pedirme un imposible.

Un silencio casi estrangulador se instaló en la habitación mientras el hombre parecía sopesar la idea, claro, sin quitar la mirada intensa a Kagome.

—Pues no te creo —expresó finalmente con total convicción—. No te creo y te doy una semana para que lo pienses. Quiero la perla de Shikon en mis manos, y si no me la das —dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza innecesaria el mentón femenino—, esa bonita vida tuya en la posada Komatsu se convertirá en una pesadilla —sentenció.

Kagome sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones. Ella había creído, durante casi tres años, que se había estado ocultando de él. Había creído que estaba a salvo. Pero estaba equivocada. Naraku había sabido donde estaba todo ese tiempo, y simplemente estaba jugando con ella, como un gato juega con un ratón antes de comerlo. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos por salir y estaba segura que estaba hiperventilando. Un terremoto que sacudiera el edificio para que un pedazo de techo le cayera encima a Naraku no le vendría mal ahora, ¿dónde estaban los desastres naturales cuando se les solicitaba?, pensó con desesperación.

—Creo que nos entendemos —le murmuró el hombre en el oído, para después soltarla bruscamente y en el proceso aplicaba cierta fuerza que la hizo ceder y caer sobre sus rodillas en la alfombra.

—¡¿De dónde quieres que consiga la perla?! —exclamó, esta vez con desesperación, Kagome.

—Tú sabrás querida —se encogió despreocupadamente mientras le aventaba el humo del cigarrillo que en ningún momento había soltado. —Una semana, ya sabes —agregó casualmente.

Naraku se dio media vuelta de la manera más elegante posible y desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado instantes antes. Kagome rompió en llanto.

Entregarle la perla de Shikon, el único recuerdo que atesoraba de su madre. Un tesoro que había pasado por las manos de todas las mujeres que ascendieron por la línea Higurashi, y por si fuera poco, que fuera a caer en manos de un sujeto que seguramente la vendría sin más en billones de dólares como si esa reliquia familiar, con cientos de años de historia, sólo fuera un artefacto de comercio.

Cuando Kagome logró salir de la habitación en la que había estado, se encontró con el largo pasillo de un hotel. Entro en el asesor más cercano y cuando por fin estuvo en la planta baja, se dirigió a la salida. Caminaba automáticamente, sin ver ni oír nada a su alrededor, sólo con la gran predilección que la afligía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, horas quizá, o tal vez menos, no sabía. Había comenzado a llover, y las gotas la golpearon cruelmente sin ningún tipo de reparo, pero ni aún así logró reaccionar. ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer Naraku para convertir su vida en una pesadilla? inquirir las posibilidades sólo lograba hundirla más en el agujero en el que ya se encontraba. Podría comprar la posada Komatsu y después correr a los inquilinos, y ese sería sólo el menor de los males. Podría lastimar a alguien, a Shippou, por ejemplo, a Inuyasha, ¡podría incluso matarlos, Dios!. Podría esperarse cualquier cosa de Naraku, lo sabía, y saberlo sin duda no la hacía sentirse mejor… Pero entregarle la perla… ¡Ni si quiera ella estaba realmente segura de donde estaba!

—¡Aquí fue donde se la llevaron! —insistía Shippou con furor.

Se encontraban en el templo Higurashi. Inuyasha había, literalmente, arrastrado al chiquillo al auto inmediatamente después de que se enterara de lo sucedido y luego lo había presionado sin piedad para que le indicara el lugar exacto donde habían estado cuando se habían llevado a Kagome. Inuyasha y Shippou habían recorrido ya un par de templos shinto antes de llegar al templo, que, irónicamente, alguna vez había sido de la muchacha.

—¿Y viste que camino tomaron? ¿Cómo era el tipo que se la llevo? ¿Qué auto era, viste las placas? ¿de qué color? ¿A qué hora fue? y…

—¡Basta! —interrumpió en un grito, hastiado del interrogatorio de Inuyasha—. ¡No lo sé!, ya te lo he dicho más de diez veces. El sujeto era alto, vestía un traje oscuro, lentes negros, el cabello largo en una coleta alta. No vi más, me lanzaron contra un árbol unos matones enormes y ¡luego simplemente se la llevaron!

—Maldición, eres realmente un inútil —le recriminó enfadado Inuyasha mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello, una acción muy propia de él cuando estaba angustiado o estresado.

Quería azotar su propia cabeza contra una pared por no tener alguna pista congruente y especifica del paradero de Kagome y en tanto, se le antojó verdaderamente una cruel broma que precisamente todo ocurriera justo en aquel sitió. El hogar que había sido de Kagome durante casi toda su vida. Caminó en círculos durante interminables minutos, pensando en las cosas que podrían ocurrirle a la joven, y verdaderamente una era cada vez peor que la otra, probablemente moriría de angustia, pensó con desesperación, sintiendo la impotencia quemándole las entrañas.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía, quizás a unos cuantos investigadores privados; pero su mano sosteniendo el móvil se detuvo a medio camino justo cuando debajo del torii apareció la figura desgarbada de la mujer foco de sus preocupaciones.

—¡Kagome! —acertó a decir acercándose a ella de tres zancadas. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con la voz casi ahogada y entrecortada—. ¿Estás bien?

Pero ella no respondió. Parecía ida, sus ojos ni siquiera estaban fijos en él —se dio cuenta—. Más bien estaban enfocados en la nada, perdidos, al igual que toda ella.

Desesperado, y con el corazón desbocado al figurarse imágenes de lo que le podría haber ocurrido para dejarla en ese estado, la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola con levedad.

La acción había obtenido el efecto deseado, y por primera vez desde que ella había aparecido, lo miró. Y entonces Kagome se sintió demasiado miserable en ese momento… tenía que entregarle la perla de Shikon a Naraku. Tenía que elegir entre el recuerdo de su familia y su responsabilidad moral hacia con ellos; o sus amigos… e Inuyasha. Y entonces, una vez más, tendría que ser una cobarde. Se lamentó con tristeza, abrazándose repentinamente a Inuyasha y rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado.

—¡Por Dios! —musitó Inuyasha sin saber qué hacer.

Sentir los delgados brazos rodeándolo con firmeza como si de ello dependiera su vida y temblando incontrolablemente, le hizo recordar la vez en que la vio en el hospital, justo después de perder el bebe. Él le devolvió con fuerza el abrazo, queriendo con ello consolarla y hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que la protegería. Se le veía tan frágil y vulnerable, y era una imagen devastadora, porque para él Kagome siempre había sido una mujer admirablemente fuerte, perseverante. Pero él la había arruinado de cierta forma una vez, y tenerla destrozada una vez más no ayudaba en nada; en realidad, sólo aumentaba una rabia ciega dentro de él. Alguien había hecho daño a _su_ Kagome, y le iba a hacer pagar por ello sin ninguna clase de piedad, se juró así mismo mientras acariciaba la pequeña espalda de la joven.

—Kagome… —murmuró el pequeño Shippou al verla llorar tan desvalidamente. Él también quería ser parte de su apoyo, así que con todo el descaro del mundo, se abrazó a ella y a Inuyasha, brindando con aquel sencillo acto todo lo que se podía dar en un abrazo: amor, amistad, solidaridad, apoyo, cariño, fuerza…

Kagome usó uno de sus brazos para incluir a Shippou en su abrazo, y de pronto se sintió menos desolada de lo que antes había estado. De alguna forma aquellas espantosas imágenes desaparecieron de su mente, dando paso a las necesidades de su cuerpo, dejándola sentir por fin una debilidad terrible y un cansancio mental y corporal apabullante.

Inuyasha pareció sentir la debilidad del cuerpo femenino, pues al instante la levantó al hilo y comenzó a caminar con ella, seguido de Shippou, escaleras abajo para llevarla al auto.

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada, se dejó hacer. De cualquier manera no creía que sus piernas aguantasen más. No sabía que tanto había caminado, ni siquiera se había percatado del hotel de donde había salido. Pero ahora sabía que sus pies estaban matándola y que estaba temblando de frío. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que no podría resolver el problema sola.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en la posada, Kagome estaba tan profundamente dormida que no se dio cuenta cuando Inuyasha la llevó en brazos hasta la entrada, ni cuando la anciana Kaede, preocupada al verla, dio algunas instrucciones al hombre que la sostenía. No fue sino hasta que estuvo en su habitación y que él la deposito con extrema precaución en la cama, cuando regresó por fin de un sueño aletargado y vacio. Sus parpados pesaban tanto que pensaba que jamás podría abrir los ojos.

—Tranquila —le musitó Inuyasha con calma, mientras quitaba de su frente un mechón de cabello aún húmedo—. Estamos en casa.

«_En casa_» se repitió mentalmente Kagome, Inuyasha estaba llamando "su casa" a la posada Komatsu, y de alguna manera eso le inflamó el pecho de felicidad.

—Kagome…

Por fin ella pudo encontrar fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Inuyasha la miraba intensamente, con la angustia reflejada en su gesto. Estaba ahuecando con su mano su mejilla y podía sentir el calor que le transmitía con el tenue contacto. También pudo percibir la pregunta silenciosa que él en ese momento le hacía.

—Estoy bien, de veras —respondió con una ligera sonrisa colocando su propia mano sobre la masculina en su mejilla.

Inuyasha asintió satisfecho.

—Voy a quitarte la ropa mojada, o enfermaras  —le comunicó con cautela.

—¿Vas…?

—Debo hacerlo.

—¿Debes…?

—Sí.

Kagome sintió un hormigueo familiar bullirle en el vientre, y de pronto el sueño que experimentaba se había esfumado, dejándola con los ojos chocolate bien abiertos. Por un momento ambos se habían quedado congelados en el tiempo, mirándose expectantes y reflejándose en las pupilas del otro. Tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba con Inuyasha de aquella manera intima, y parecía como si hubiera sido años, y no meses, los que habían pasado ya. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia antes de Inuyasha, sin embargo con él había descubierto que era una mujer pasional y que disfrutaba tanto de la sexualidad como, seguramente, él también lo hacía.

Cierto que todo era muy reciente: el embarazo, el accidente, el aborto involuntario. Ella no había creído que volvería a estar con Inuyasha. Por el contrario, había intentado auto-confinarse a una vida miserable sin él, con el peso de la culpabilidad y de la pérdida de una vida irrecuperable, la vida de un hijo, de _su_ hijo. Recordaba todo vívidamente cuando se sentaba a reflexionarlo… la sensación de su vientre apenas abultado con una pequeña vida creciendo dentro; la ilusión y las expectativas para el futuro. Todo se había perdido y en un espacio demasiado corto de tiempo. Realmente, ella no podía superarlo tan rápido, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, que debía ser fuerte… Y ahora, estando tan cerca de él, se sentía completamente atrapada por sus ojos dorados y la invitación sensual a la que la incitaban provocándole un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Inuyasha aspiró profundamente, como si con eso pudiera capturar eternamente la dulce esencia mentolada y floral que despedía Kagome que, además, le encantaba. Estaban tan cerca que su cuerpo se puso tenso por la urgente necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos. Aún no quitaba de sus manos la sensación del contacto con la piel aterciopelada que ella poseía, su sabor, tan dulce…

Él había intentado, con gran fuerza de voluntad —además de por su propia salud mental—, evitar lo máximo posible el contacto con Kagome. Creía que quizás podía dañarla o que ella lo rechazara, y no estaba listo para lo último ni dispuesto a intentar lo primero. Y a pesar de todo, su cuerpo aún se tensaba por las noches cuando rememoraba los momentos en que hacían el amor. Los besos, las caricias, las uñas de Kagome clavadas en su espalda, y la cima del placer que juntos lograban alcanzar… ¡Por Dios!

—Kagome… —habló apenas con una voz ronca cargada de deseo. ¡De pronto no sabía decir nada más que su nombre!

La agitación de Kagome se aceleró al percibir en la simple mención de su nombre la pregunta implícita: él estaba pidiéndole permiso… para tocara, o para besarla, o para más… Y él no tenía porque hacerlo cuando ella le pertenecía en su totalidad.

Kagome no respondió con palabras, y a cambió rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos, uniendo sus labios propios con los de él.

La sangre de Inuyasha reaccionó al instante, gritándole a su cuerpo "_¡Luz verde!_", y pronto le devolvió el beso con la misma avidez con que ella se lo estaba brindando. Las noches que él había pasado reflexionando, se había hecho el propósito de, cuando la volviera a tener entre sus brazos, sería suave, complaciente, paciente… pero allí estaba él, como un animal, obedeciendo a sus más primarios instintos carnales, tomándola sin apenas contenerse ¡y ella sólo lo había tenido que besarlo!

Sus besos dejaron su boca, porque estaba terriblemente ansioso de volverla a probar entera. Profanar aquel cuerpo que sabía era enteramente suyo. En la garganta dejaba un rastro de besos mientras bajaba lentamente por la extensión de su cuello. Desde su perspectiva podía ver el inicio de aquellos magníficos senos por el escote de la blusa beige que ella llevaba puesta, eran perfectos, llenos, y lo mejor de todo es que podía verlos a través de la ropa mojada; podía ver los pezones que se habían tensado ante su contacto. Él hizo una mueca durante un segundo, ella había caminado con esa ropa mojada por la calle por quién sabe cuánto tiempo…

Con bastante urgencia, abrió uno a uno los botones de la blusa, llevándose algunos en el proceso, y dejando al descubierto el delicado sostén de encaje, la única barrera entre su boca y los pezones de Kagome. Inuyasha se relamió los labios anticipadamente entre tanto ella se arqueaba para que él pudiera desabrochar esa preciosa prenda de lencería. Y sin más ceremonias, él tuvo en su boca un suave pezón rosáceo, mientras con su mano se encargaba de estimular el otro.

—¡Oh Kagome! —suspiró Inuyasha por fin, dejando la cima de los pechos femeninos —. Lo siento, necesito… necesito —habló entrecortadamente, intentando torpemente desabrochar su pantalón.

—Si —murmuró apenas ella, apenas encontrando su voz entre su respiración. Pero Kagome también quería tocarle, recorrer sus manos por su pecho, así que con urgencia comenzó a tironear de la camisa masculina, hasta que logró sacársela, no sin que antes él profiriera un gruñido al ser interrumpido en la tarea de desabrochar sus propios pantalones que parecían haberse vuelto en su contra.

Cuando por fin logró liberarse el cinturón y la cremallera, de pronto su excitación fue totalmente evidente para Kagome. Provocándole una necesidad arrolladora de retenerlo, de sentirlo dentro; haciendo que removiera inquieta sus rodillas frotándolas como signo de ansiedad.

Inuyasha comenzó a subir con sus manos temblorosas por la extensión de aquellas largas y bien torneadas piernas. Subió hasta encontrarse con la cara interna de sus muslos y no se detuvo hasta que sus manos encontraron sus caderas, y con ellas, el inicio de sus bragas. Lentamente comenzó a bajarlas, deslizándolas hacia abajo hasta que estas desaparecieron en los tobillos femeninos para que finalmente ella las lanzara con un rápido movimiento de sus pies.

—Inuyasha… —expresó con desesperación Kagome—, por favor… —suplicó vehemente sin terminar su frase.

Él no necesito escuchar más. Pronto tuvo su miembro viril preparado y erecto en la entrada húmeda de aquella exquisita mujer. Y aún a pesar de la tensión dolorosa que sentía, estaba deseando ir lento, hacerla disfrutar y excitarla aún más. Pero sus trémulos planes se frustraron cuando ella lo abrazó con sus piernas por las caderas, haciéndolo entrar de golpe, provocándole una oleada de placer indescriptible. Sentimiento compartido, lo supo sin duda cuando la escuchó gemir sonoramente.

La danza comenzó. Primero con lentas embestidas, moviendo sus caderas en perfecta sincronía, hasta que Kagome comenzó a temblar debajo de él.

El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y la única persona que estaba en el era Inuyasha. Inuyasha quien la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba con ternura mientras los espasmos de su cuerpo continuaban azorándola de manera tal y tan exquisita que de no haber sido por los labios masculinos, habría gritado. Inuyasha que continuaba embistiéndola, cada vez con más velocidad, haciéndole saber que no resistiría más antes de su propio orgasmo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Inuyasha dio un par de embestidas más fuertes y más lentas hasta que llegó a la cima del placer, y ella con él. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente y con desesperación, intentando ahogar los gritos que se atoraban en sus gargantas. La lengua de Inuyasha exploraba ávidamente la de Kagome, y ella le pagaba de la misma manera, queriéndolo devorar.

Cuando pasó la vorágine aplastante de sensaciones excitantes y enervantes, los dos se quedaron unidos, tratando de restablecer sus respiraciones agitadas. Inuyasha se había derribado sobre Kagome y ella lo consideraba un peso agradable mientras acariciaba su cabello y el reposaba su cabeza en el ángulo de la cabeza y el cuello femeninos.

—Oh, Kagome, cómo te amo —confesó trémulamente en su oído, apretándola como si al no hacerlo ella pudiera irse.

Entonces Kagome supo que era cierto. Él la amaba. No podría estar sintiéndose culpable u obligado en ese momento. Y que él la aceptara de esa manera… que la tomara de esa manera… que la deseara… Santo cielo, ¡ella lo amaba tanto también!, pensó, con su corazón rebosante de felicidad.

En ese momento la puerta estaba abriéndose e Inuyasha instintivamente se puso alerta y corrió a interponerse cerrándola y colocando el pestillo.

Kagome lo miró asombrada por la increíble demostración de agilidad de Inuyasha, quien la miraba con expresión divertida y traviesa, sintiéndose así como si ambos fueran niños y hubieran sido descubiertos haciendo alguna travesura.

—¿Inuyasha? —sonó la pequeña vocecita de Shippou al otro lado de la puerta —. Déjame entrar Inuyasha, ¡quiero ver a Kagome!

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros indiferentemente y comenzó a acercarse a la cama donde Kagome no paraba de mirarlo interrogativamente, pero para nada enfadada.

—Está dormida —contestó planamente. Él se acostó al lado de Kagome, acercándola contra su pecho y acunándola protectoramente con uno de sus brazos, mientras que la otra mano la posaba despreocupadamente tras su propia cabeza —. Piérdete, enano.

—¡Pero yo duermo en esta habitación con ella! —farfulló, obviamente furioso, aporreando la puerta.

—Pues hoy no —sentenció Inuyasha, abrazando más a Kagome—. Quédate en mi habitación, es más grande.

—¡¿En la embrujada?! —preguntó, aterrorizado por la descabellada sugerencia de Inuyasha. ¡Como si él fuera a quedarse en ese lugar espeluznante!—. Vamos —le urgió esta vez más suplicante—, ¿por qué me has dejado afuera?, deberías ir a tu propia habitación… ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha? ¡Inuyasha! —gritó finalmente a todo pulmón.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe apenas una rendija.

—Cállate, ya ¿no querrás despertar a Kagome, no? —amenazó entre dientes el hombre.

—No —admitió el pequeño tímidamente, y justo cuando intentaba colarse a la habitación, Inuyasha se le adelantó y le volvió a cerrar la puerta en las narices. Shippou se quedó allí parado, con obvias ganas de llorar—. Me las vas a pagar, perro cochino —amenazó silenciosamente, únicamente sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Fuiste muy grosero con Shippou —trató de reprender Kagome, aunque sin mucho éxito por mostrar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Lo superará —se encogió Inuyasha regresando a su lado.

—Mañana le compraré helado y golosinas para compensarlo —se prometió Kagome, en voz alta.

Después de despedir a Shippou, Inuyasha se había quitado la ropa para meterse en la cama y ella ya había hecho lo propio desde antes. Por ese motivo podía sentir la calidez de la piel musculosa del pecho de Inuyasha; el palpitar de su corazón y su acompasada respiración.

Se sentía cansada y aletargada, razón por la que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente, pero permaneciendo aún despierta.

—Kagome —habló Inuyasha después de un pequeño silencio.

Ella respondió con un sonido de su garganta, sin molestarse en abrir los labios.

—¿Qué pasó esta tarde? —quiso saber. En realidad él no iba a dejar pasar ese tema. ¡La habían secuestrado! no era como si sólo hubiera ido de paseo…

Él sintió como el menudo cuerpo de la joven se tensaba junto a él.

—Me desmaye…

—Sí, eso lo sé, el mocoso estaba frenético asustado y fue de lo único que me pudo dar razón. —Inuyasha hizo una pausa, bajando su mirada, para encontrarse con una mata de cabellos revueltos sobre su hombro y pecho. —Y no fue el único. Yo también estaba muy preocupado —dijo finalmente—. Te desmayaste, y un sujeto totalmente extraño se llevo tu cuerpo inconsciente, y horas después regresas como un zombi entre la lluvia. —Se puso realmente serio. —¿Qué pasó? —No era una petición.

Kagome no respondió, pero los recuerdos de la amenaza de Naraku volvieron a acecharla y con ello una firme decisión se apoderó de ella: daría la perla de Shikon a Naraku. No podía permitir que él dañara a Shippou o a Inuyasha, o a sus amigos en la posada Komatsu o incluso a Sango y Miroku, ellos eran lo más importante, Inuyasha y sus amigos, no podía arriesgarlos a la perversidad de aquel sujeto… y que su familia y sus ancestros ya fallecidos la perdonaran.

Continuara…

* * *

**¡Lo juro! intenté actualizar antes, desde el sábado, para ser exacta, pero fanfiction falló y no me dejaba. **

**¡Jojo! ahora sí que hice valida la advertencia de lemon en el summary ¿no?. La historia fue muy rápido al principio en verdad, y la intención no era relatar como ellos se conocían, si no como van las cosas un poquito después. Igual al principio tuve un horrible bloqueo mental y abandoné por un tiempo, pero aprovecho que tengo una asombrosa fluidez de ideas, para escribir como posesa y entregar los capitulos lo más pronto posible. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**En fin, es tiempo de irme (¡probablemente a escribir más!), nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, y muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme, es por ustedes que continúo escribiendo (¡y dibujando!). **

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


	10. La búsqueda

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

––––––

**Capítulo X: La búsqueda**

Inuyasha había llegado a trabajar tarde esa mañana, algo no demasiado común en él, a decir verdad. Había pasado una noche agradable al lado de Kagome, sólo haciendo del lado el hecho de que ella no hubiese querido decirle lo que le había pasado, habían hecho el amor más de dos veces, y había dormido como un bebe, cosa no hacía hace mucho, desde que no estaba con ella, de hecho. Había amanecido con Kagome abrazada a él y la sensación era tan abrumadoramente extasiante, que no había podido quitar esa sonrisa bobalicona que aún conservaba en ese momento.

—¿Una noche agradable con Kagome? —La voz conocida de su socio, lo sacó del aletargado encanto en el que estaba sumergido.

—Miroku —masculló entre dientes, no muy contento de que su amigo leyera en sus expresiones lo que le sucedía.

—Vamos, no tienes que torcerme el gesto —se quejó con un fingido dramatismo—. Lo de Kagome y tú no es nada nuevo. Me sorprende que aún no la hayas convencido de que se case contigo.

—No se lo he vuelto a sugerir —explicó simplemente. Y si la intención de Miroku era conseguir que sus ánimos se volvieran sombríos, pues bien, lo había conseguido.

—Debes estar bromeando.

Inuyasha le disparó una mirada fría desprovista de emoción.

—Oh… no bromeas… pero, ¿porqué?, ¿porqué no lo has vuelto a hacer?, pensé que las cosas iban mejor entre ustedes.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé. Nunca sé realmente lo que Kagome piensa exactamente y por eso al final ella siempre termina diciéndomelo y no es sino hasta entonces que comprendo las cosas. Ella me rechazó una vez… probablemente no quiera casarse, y aunque yo lo quería, ahora no estoy seguro.

Miroku lo observó atentamente esculcando en busca de la verdad. Para Inuyasha era bastante difícil descifrar sus propios sentimientos, y cuando los descubría le era difícil exteriorizarlos por su cuenta. Por suerte, tenía amigos que se encargaban del trabajo sucio por él. Miroku y Sango siempre se encargaban de restregarle en la cara lo que él mismo no había podido deducir, aunque siempre era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no admitirlo. Reconocer que estaba enamorado de Kagome no había sido fácil, para él, ella era su amiga, después, quizás su amante o alguien a quien le guardaba cariño. Al principio no podía entender que le atraía de ella cuando tenía a Kikyou como prometida. Kikyou era más sofisticada y elegante, además de ser rica, con estudios y un interesante desempeño en el mundo de los negocios. Kagome era una chica sencilla, bastante común, a veces histérica y con la tendencia de meter sus narices en todo donde no se la llamaba. Y aún así se había metido en sus pensamientos de forma tal que no podía concentrarse con facilidad en las demás cosas sin que recordara su perfume, sus sonrisas, su cabello, su piel… o cualquier momento con ella. Su perfecto y organizado mundo en los negocios se había distorsionado para girar en torno a esa mujercita exasperante.

Miroku notó como su amigo se había ido ya a un lugar muy lejano lejos de esa oficina donde ambos estaban. Miraba concentrado algún punto interesante en su escritorio, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba divagando en su mente sobre algún asunto, y él sabía exactamente qué. Tenía que hablar con Sango, para que a su vez ella hablara con Kagome. Si no les daban un par de empujones a aquellos testarudos jamás llegarían a ningún lado, meditó el ojiazul saliendo de la oficina.

En tanto, Inuyasha seguía en sus cavilaciones.

Sango entró algunas horas después con una pila de papeles en mano. Tal como le había explicado Miroku, Inuyasha seguía observando el mismo punto interesante en su escritorio. Probablemente alguna mancha que le recordaba a Kagome o algo como eso.

—Hola Kagome.

Inuyasha levantó enseguida la mirada esperando encontrar a la susodicha allí, enfrente suyo, sin embargo sólo era Sango con una molesta pila de papeles que seguro tenía que firmar.

—Sabía que reaccionarías así —apuntó su secretaria acercándose a él y depositando los papeles en el escritorio—. Estos son los contratos que tienes que aprobar para aquella nueva distribuidora que te pide crédito, prometiendo unos buenos intereses a cambio.

Inuyasha la miró a ella y a los papeles alternativamente.

—¿No puede hacerlo Miroku? —preguntó, como un niño cuando quiere eludir su responsabilidad.

—No, él se ha encargado de todo ultimadamente mientras tú suspiras idiotamente todo el tiempo por tus problemas de pareja con Kagome. Y no es como si no me importara, pero ya que ni siquiera haces algo por resolverlos y sólo divagas inútilmente, pienso que será mejor que ocupes todo ese tiempo en algo útil—le recriminó—. Ahora mismo, Miroku está intentando lidiar con un hombre que debe bastante dinero desde hace algunos años. Sería más fácil si tú estuvieras allí para negociarlo, pero tu presencia últimamente ha sido en vano.

Sango se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa divertida al observar el rostro anonadado de Inuyasha. Quizás no todo lo que había dicho era tan cierto, Miroku tampoco tenía mucho que hacer en realidad. Las cosas iban bien y lo único cierto era la parte del deudor, pero seguro que un poco de trabajo distraería a su amigo mientras ella tenía una larga y profunda charla con Kagome.

***

Esa misma mañana, Kagome se había quedado en la cama adormilada sin muchas ganas de levantarse. Shippou llegó hasta ella acusando a Inuyasha y ella, a pesar de tener la intención, no pudo mentirle y tuvo que confesarle que ella estaba al tanto y que, de hecho, había presenciado todo.

—¿En serio…? —Shippou la observó acusadoramente.

—Si —respondió sintiéndose un poco culpable—, lo siento, en realidad él lo hizo sin más y yo no tuve palabras para detenerlo. ¿Estás muy enfadado?

Shippou se sonrojó al ser consciente de todo. Él era un niño, pero no era un tonto, y le bastaba con recordar la estúpida sonrisa de Inuyasha por la mañana para comprender que algún tipo de asunto entre adultos había sucedido. Alguna platica que hiciera feliz a Inuyasha, quizás…

—Bueno… —comenzó el niño—No. Pero lo olvidaría más rápido si me compras uno de esos helados que venden aquí cerca —sugirió ya más tranquilo.

—De acuerdo —asintió Kagome agradecida por el carácter comprensivo del chiquillo.

Pronto estuvo vestida fuera de la cama y en camino a la calle a esa heladería.

—¿Te sientes mejor, muchacha? —la intervino la anciana Kaede en la puerta justo cuando salían.

—Oh si abuela, me siento mucho mejor—le aseguró amablemente. Kaede no era nada suyo en realidad, pero la anciana había sido tan amable con ella, que sin querer había comenzado a llamarla "abuela" afectuosamente—. Volveremos pronto.

Cuando Shippou estuvo satisfecho con su helado, lo dejó jugando con la consola de videojuegos portátil. En realidad era su consola, la había comprado porque le recordaba las tardes de videojuegos con su hermano Souta. A Kagome le gustaban bastante, pero cuando conoció a Inuyasha el dulce aparatito fue abandonado tristemente, y ahora de nuevo regresaba al mundo para caer en las manos de Shippou.

Kagome dejó de sonreír. Con Shippou distraído, ella tenía la oportunidad de resolver ciertos asuntos que requerían de su especial atención.

Salió rápidamente de la posada sin ser vista, y tomó el primer bus que encontró hasta que llegó al templo Higurashi. La perla estaba allí, estaba casi segura, y si Naraku no la había encontrado, es porque estaba lo suficientemente bien escondida. Ella no se había atrevido a profanar el sagrado lugar donde se encontraba oculta, en parte por miedo y en parte por respeto. Pero ahora era cuestión de vida o muerte que se hiciera con la sagrada reliquia.

Avanzó con paso decidido hasta que llegó a la entrada de una pequeña estancia en el patio y cuando abrió la puerta corrediza un aire frío salió desde el interior golpeándole el rostro de manera casi escalofriante.

—Cálmate Kagome —se dijo así misma— sólo es una vieja bodega con un simple pozo de sacrificios y deshechos antiguo.

El lugar olía a humedad y las telarañas se extendían por todo el lugar, enredándose en su cabello de forma molesta.

Algo peludo y veloz se atravesó por sus pies y ella gritó asustada.

—Oh por Dios, oh por Dios ¡Ratas! —Kagome dio unos saltos histéricamente unos minutos y después se obligó a tranquilizarse—. Vamos, tranquilízate, no seas cobarde… además, lo peor aún no llega.

La pelinegra tragó en seco. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y había ido preparada con tenis. Las zapatillas de vestir no siempre eran la mejor opción para esa clase de trabajo sucio.

El pozo en el medio de la pequeña estancia de madera estaba sellado, pero ella llevaba un martillo para sacar los clavos que mantenían la tapa en su lugar. La lámpara de mano con la que se había armado no le brindaba la luz necesaria, por lo que la tarea de extraer los clavos había sido extenuante y en más de una ocasión tuvo ganas de abandonarlo todo.

—¡Al fin! —expresó triunfante cuando al fin logro quitar la tapa del pozo vacio. Con la lámpara iluminó apenas el fondo. Eran aproximadamente cinco metros hasta abajo. Kagome tuvo que volver a pasar saliva por su seca garganta—. Ten valor, Kagome, ten valor…

La perla estaba enterrada en el fondo del pozo. Kagome recordaba como su madre lo había hecho cuando ella tan sólo era una niña.

Kagome bajó con cuidado la escalera de cuerdas y madera hacia el fondo. La madera crujía con cada pie que ella colocaba sobre los peldaños y final e inevitablemente la madera, seguramente podrida, se rompió haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo los últimos dos metros.

—¡Ouch! —Se quejó sonoramente intentando contener las lágrimas de dolor que se le escaparon—. Oh no… —se lamentó finalmente cuando fue consciente de la situación en la que se acababa de meter. Estaba atrapada, en un pozo oscuro y mohoso donde nadie la podría encontrar y donde seguramente moriría de inanición. Fantástico—. ¡¡Auxilio!!

***

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —preguntó Inuyasha encolerizado.

—Que Kagome salió desde el medio día y no ha llegado —repitió Shippou, lentamente y arrastrando las palabras, burlándose claramente de Inuyasha—. Ya has escuchado, no sé porque vuelves a preguntarlo.

El hombre gruñó a modo de advertencia, dando vueltas una y otra vez por la estancia, tratando de asimilar el significado de las palabras "Kagome no está". Eso podría significar cualquier cosa, desde que pudiera ir al baño hasta el hecho de que ella hubiera huido de él otra vez… Y si ese era el caso, bueno, él no podría soportarlo.

—¿No vamos a salir a buscarla? —preguntó Shippou en un tono más conciliador.

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué no es tu mujer?

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada de odio y salió hecho una furia de la posada.

¿Buscarla? ¿Acaso debía buscarla y seguirla como un perro si era el deseo de ella estar lejos de él? Pues no. No iba a buscarla más. Aún si le dolía hasta lo más profundo, no iba a ir más tras esa maldita mujer.

—¡Eres un perro desgraciado! —le gritó Shippou cuando Inuyasha desapareció en la puerta.

Bien, ahora se quedaba sólo ante ese nuevo gran problema. ¿Y que si le había pasado algo a Kagome? ¿Si la habían vuelto a secuestrar? ¿Si se había desmayado? Él no podía creer que Inuyasha fuera tan insensible y tampoco podía permitirse que algo malo le pasara a Kagome, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Una mujer ataviada en unos jeans entallados y una blusa roja con un precioso cabello castaño oscuro apareció de pronto por allí por donde se había ido Inuyasha algunos minutos antes. La anciana Kaede la saludaba afablemente y después llamó al pequeño para hacer las presentaciones.

—Shippou, esta señorita es amiga de Kagome, su nombre es Sango —le indicó la anciana.

—Con que tú eres el famoso Shippou. —La mujer lo miró por unos instantes, contemplándolo y después afablemente le ofreció la mano a manera de saludo—. ¡Un gusto en conocerte! Kagome me ha hablado mucho de ti por el teléfono.

Shippou sonrió de oreja a oreja. Quizás, después de todo, podría hacer algo para buscar a Kagome sin la ayuda de Inuyasha…

En la siguiente media hora, después de la cálida presentación, el pequeño pelirrojo se encargó de contar a Sango el problema e informarla de lo sucedido la última vez en el templo Higurashi, esto, sin omitir ningún detalle. Necesitaba ayuda, y estaba casi seguro que esa muchacha no se negaría en dársela, después de todo, si era amiga de Kagome, le daría su apoyo.

—Pero —comenzó la castaña— ¿estás seguro que no dijo a donde iba?

El pequeño se sonrojó.

—Bueno… es que yo estaba jugando y…

—Entiendo —comprendió —. Kagome no desaparece así sin más. Estoy segura que ella e Inuyasha habían solucionado un par de cosas esta mañana. Quizás como tú dices algo le ha pasado.

Shippou asintió frenéticamente.

—Haré unas llamadas —dijo ella —tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y necesitaremos ayuda. —Pronto levantó su móvil y alguien contestó inmediatamente después de que pudiera esperar más de dos veces el tono de marcado —¿Miroku?

***

Kagome no podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Había intentado contar los segundos y minutos, pero su paciencia explotó después de la primera hora. Su garganta dolía demasiado después de gritar sin obtener resultados. Y podía deducir, por el frío que sentía, que la noche había caído.

—Genial, a lo mejor muero de hipotermia antes de morir de hambre —se dijo así misma con evidente sarcasmo.

De pronto a su cabeza llego esa película del "Titanic" donde Rose esperaba interminables horas en un madero flotando en el Atlántico. Kagome pensó en ella misma en ese momento, y se le antojó una situación bastante similar, claro, con algunas diferencias, como que no había un Leonardo DiCaprio junto a ella lo cual lo hacía bastante más penoso; tampoco estaba flotando en el agua, lo cual también era un tanto descorazonador, porque ni siquiera podría guardar la esperanza de ser comida por un tiburón.

¿Quizás podría intentar salir de allí? pensó vagamente, observando sin muchas esperanzas la distancia que quedaba todavía entre ella y la salida. Tenía suerte de que la lámpara siguiera funcionando, ella no la había apagado en ningún momento, en parte por miedo a las ratas y además por una antigua aflicción de claustrofobia. Si se apagaba la luz, seguramente sufriría alguna clase de ataque de histeria, y necesitaba alargar el momento de lucidez.

—¿Por qué maldita sea no tengo un celular? —se lamentó, bastante molesta consigo misma—. Empiezo a hablar como Inuyasha… —reflexionó sintiéndose más tranquila tan sólo por mencionar su nombre. ¿Estaría él buscándola? ¿Estaría preocupado? ¿Y Shippou? —Perfecto, nada como un poco de culpabilidad autoimpouesta para sentirse peor.

***

El manto de estrellas ya cubría el cielo, había pasado el resto de la tarde hasta aquel momento, rondando sin rumbo, conduciendo por las calles al azar. Sentía como si gran parte de su mundo estuviera desmoronándose, y todo era culpa de Kagome. Decir que se sentía herido era una descripción pobre de lo que en realidad le aquejaba. Traicionado, decepcionado, burlado, sí, eso encajaba mejor con sus sentimientos actuales. ¿Cómo había podido irse Kagome después de la noche que pasaron juntos?... aunque claro, aquello pudo haber sido su manera de despedirse, y maldita fuera si había sido así, porque aún en esos instante podía sentir en su lengua el sabor de su piel… cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce, todas eran sensaciones claramente vívidas que le quemaban, dudaba que algún día fueran a dejarlo tranquilo, mientras que la responsable estaba en algún lugar muy lejos de él.

Inuyasha profirió una maldición, y otra, y otra más, y unas diez más después de esa.

Detuvo el carro hasta que se dio cuenta hasta donde había ido a parar: al templo Higurashi. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Un lugar que, aunque no fuera más de Kagome, desprendía la esencia de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir buscándola efímeramente en cada lugar?

Su móvil sonó insistente, y pese a que no tenía ningún interés por contestar, una fuerza desconocida y más poderosa que él, movió su mano para hacer lo propio con el insistente celular.

—¡Qué! —contestó oscamente con toda la intención de descargar su ira contra cualquier infeliz que tuviera el atrevimiento de molestarlo.

—Woha, andamos de mal humor—respondió divertida la voz por el teléfono —. Pero no tengo tiempo para esto, Inuyasha.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Miroku?

—Kagome desapareció, ¿no sabías, cierto?

—¡¿En serio?! —expresó con una exagerada voz sobreactuada —¡Qué terrible!

—Parece que ya estás bastante bien informado, y claramente molesto, por lo que puedo deducir.

—Me sorprende tu perspicacia. Deberías ir y contarle a la traidora de Sango, para que le cuente a su amiga, que no pienso buscarla esta vez, que no tiene que temer.

—Y a mí me sorprende tú falta de perspicacia, amigo. Sango no tiene idea de donde esta Kagome. Ella esta buscándola como loca porque tu novia no le dijo nada, y tú sabes bien que Kagome no hace nada como eso sin la valiosa ayuda de mi Sanguito. Ahora bien, se por una fuente bastante fiable que Kagome se desmayó, em, ¿ayer? y que luego la secuestraron, caray ¡y no nos contaste nada!, me abruma la confianza que le tienes a tus amigos. Pero como te decía, si tú quieres pensar que ella se fue de esa manera tan drástica, sin siquiera llevar consigo equipaje, ni dinero o alguna pertenencia, entonces que poca fe tienes en ella, sólo me sorprende que no te haya dejado antes. —Una pausa se escuchó por un momento sin que ninguno de ambos dijera nada —. En fin, debo irme ya, Sango esta buscándola con ese niño amigo de Kagome. Yo también me uniré al grupo de búsqueda… en estos tiempos una mujer sola por la noche y en las calles de Tokio no tiene el mejor de los destinos. Suerte con tus meditaciones, amigo—. Y de pronto el tono del teléfono se le antojó terriblemente agobiante.

La realidad lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sentir como el más grande idiota de la historia.

—¿Y ahora…? —se preguntó así mismo, recibiendo cómo única respuesta el silencio de su soledad.

***

El teléfono móvil de Sango sonó con el tono de mensaje. Ella lo levantó y abrió la tapa formulándose al instante en sus labios una clara sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Shippou a su lado.

—Todo está resuelto —comentó casualmente la castaña —. Inuyasha la buscará.

—Pero el dijo que no lo haría…

—Ah mi buen Shippou, Inuyasha a menudo necesita que lo hagamos reevaluar sus decisiones de manera subliminal. En este caso Miroku tuvo el placer de hacerlo. Y ahora sólo debemos esperar, nuestro amigo tiene un sexto sentido de rastreador, seguro la encuentra. —Sango le guiñó un ojo a Shippou, y él pensó que en ella había ganado a una amiga más.

***

Inuyasha se bajo de su porche azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Si pudiera patearse así mismo ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿Qué si le había pasado algo a Kagome? ¿Qué si estaba herida? ¿Si le habían hecho algo? ¿Qué si…? Jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Y bueno, también sentía la urgente necesidad de justificar sus pensamientos anteriores, es decir, tenía derecho, ¿no?. Ella lo había dejado una vez, además de rechazar su sincera propuesta de matrimonio, cualquier en su lugar hubiera pensado lo mismo ¿a que sí?, nadie podía culparlo por ser un cretino total, porque no lo había hecho premeditadamente.

Sin notar en qué momento, él ya estaba en la cima de la escalinata de la entrada del templo. No sabía por dónde comenzar la búsqueda, no tenía ninguna pista o indicio que le indicara donde podría estar Kagome. Simplemente siguió el camino del templo por inercia. Estar en el templo Higurashi, lo hacía sentir más cerca de ella.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta el árbol enorme centrado en una de las alas del patio. Respiró profundamente, aquel aire parecía más limpio, incluso cuando estaba aún dentro de la ciudad, el lugar daba la impresión de estar dentro de una capsula alejado de todo.

Una presión se acumuló en su pecho, necesitaba desahogarse. Estaba molesto, molesto consigo mismo, sumándole a eso la preocupación y la angustia, seguramente iba a morir antes de cumplir los treinta, y no es que le faltara demasiado tiempo. Finalmente no pudo contenerse, e hizo lo primero que le dicto su instinto: gritar.

—¿Inuyasha? —Kagome había escuchado el grito desgarrador no muy lejos, y, o ella estaba empezando a alucinar o él estaba muy cerca de allí, pero, ¿cómo sabía él donde se encontraba ella?... tonterías, lo importante es que estaba allí y que no iba a morir comida por los gusanos o las ratas, de desnutrición, deshidratación, asfixia o abandono. Su garganta dolía, pero eso no le impidió contestar al llamado: —¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Estoy aquí, Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! —Bien, eso había sido suficiente, había puesto lo último de su potente voz en ello, sólo quedaba esperar…

Inuyasha escuchó sobresaltado su nombre y la confundible voz que lo entonaba. No podía equivocarse, era la voz de Kagome, y muy cerca de allí a decir verdad… ¿Sería posible…?

—¡¿Kagome?! ¡Kagome, respóndeme, Kagome! —había solicitado Inuyasha, pero Kagome realmente no podía volver a gritar—¡¿Kagome?!

El joven hombre había intentado seguir la voz de la muchacha, incluso había llegado a la entrada de una pequeña bodega desgarbada de madera. Adentro estaba completamente oscuro, no parecía que ella estuviera allí, pero en el umbral de las puertas corredizas abiertas llamó en la oscuridad a Kagome.

—¿Inuyasha? —Kagome habló, apenas elevando la voz demasiado ronca y apenas reconocible.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Dentro del pozo.

—Pero que dem… —Cuando entró intentó rápidamente que su ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad y, caminando a tientas en la oscuridad, choco con el brocal de madera del dichoso pozo, y entonces volvió a hablar: —¿Kagome? —levantó la voz, confiando en estar cerca como para que lo escuchara.

—Aquí estoy —susurró apenas una vocecilla desde el fondo y que parecía quebrarse por el llanto.

—¡Oh por Dios!

El tiempo a partir de allí corrió rápidamente para Kagome, aunque no demasiado para Inuyasha quien estaba susceptible y especialmente desesperado. Después de unas cuantas llamadas, Miroku acompañado de Sango, quien arrastraba al inútil de Shippou con ella, habían llegado al lugar de los hechos. Llevaban unas linternas y una escalera plegadiza, que Inuyasha esperaba fuera lo suficientemente larga como para llegar al fondo del pozo.

—Sabía que la encontrarías, Inuyasha —le sonrió afablemente y aparentemente satisfecha Sango—. ¿No te lo dije Shippou?

—¡Keh! —bufó molesto arrebatándole las cosas de las manos a Miroku y regresando a la vieja bodega.

Lo primero que hizo Inuyasha fue iluminar el agujero oscuro, y hasta abajo, quizás con unos cuatro o cinco metros de profundidad divisó la mata de cabello azabache y un rostro manchado de tierra.

—¡Kagome! —la llamó una vez más esta vez con asombro. Ella parecía bien dentro de lo normal e Inuyasha pudo respirar una vez más con cierta tranquilidad—. Vamos a bajar la escalera —le informó —debes subir por ella.

La escalera estuvo abajo justo cuando Inuyasha terminaba de hablar. Kagome sintió ganas de llorar por la emoción. De alguna manera había enfrentado la posibilidad de morir de una forma lenta y desesperante, y ser de pronto salvada le daba fuerzas que antes no había sentido. Pronto comenzó a escalar con dificultad los peldaños de la escalera de metal y antes de llegar a la cima sintió como un par de manos la ayudaban a ascender en su totalidad.

—Maldición —profirió Inuyasha al sentir la piel de Kagome tan fría. De inmediato la colocó en suelo firme junto a él y le puso su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros—. ¿Estás bien?

Kagome asintió débilmente acurrucándose en la chaqueta que aún guardaba el calor de su dueño. Respiró profundamente y colocó su cabeza contra el pecho de Inuyasha. Tenía tantas ganas de derrumbarse allí mismo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, la garganta destrozada y una pesadez indescriptible se estaba apoderando de ella.

—Tengo sed —articuló con mucho trabajo en apenas un susurro que apenas logró escuchar Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome! —Shippou la había abrazado de inmediato.

—Nos preocupaste, amiga. —Sango, quien observaba inquisitivamente a la joven, sonrió aliviada.

Inuyasha levantó a Kagome con la facilidad con la que siempre lo hacía, ignorando los reproches de Shippou, las recomendaciones de Sango y las burlas de Miroku; ella no había protestado en ningún momento tampoco. Se adelantó por el camino de regreso, dejando atrás a sus amigos y antes de que ellos pudieran alcanzarle el ya había subido a Kagome a su porche y estaba rodeándolo para subirse él.

—Espera —le gritó Shippou —, yo voy con ustedes.

—No —puntualizo seriamente—. Que sango te lleve a la posada, necesito hablar con ella.

—Pero…

—Shippou —habló seriamente Inuyasha sin un ápice de grosería en su tono, observándolo por primera vez a los ojos, el pequeño se quedó asombrado —por favor.

El chiquillo no supo que responder, se quedó allí observando como aquel hombre tan impredecible se subía al auto y arrancaba hacia algún lugar.

—Por Dios —musitó casi para él mismo —, me dijo "por favor", estaba seguro de que Inuyasha nunca hacía esas cosas…

—Está aterrado —dijo Miroku quien acababa de llegar con la escalera—. Se enfrentó a la posibilidad de perderla otra vez, además, claro, de sentirse culpable por haber supuesto que ella lo dejaría. Nuestro Inu es un chico bastante sensible.

El pequeño entrecerró los ojos y lo miró inquisitivamente, ¿estaban hablando del mismo Inuyasha?

—No te preocupes Shippou, Kagome va a estar bien con él, déjalos estar. ¿No te gustaría venir a nuestra casa?

***

Inuyasha no tenía otro destino en mente más que el hospital. Kagome no parecía herida, sólo cansada, pero sentía una terrible necesidad de que alguien se lo confirmara. Ella había permanecido en un escueto silencio todo el tiempo, de hecho se debatía para permanecer despierta mientras él la transportaba de un lado a otro en sus brazos como a una muñeca de trapo.

No habían tardado mucho en atenderla. Hubo algún vendaje ocasional en su tobillo luxado, algunas gasas en los raspones visibles, recomendaciones de descanso y la receta de algunas medicinas para el dolor, nada demasiado grave y sin embargo Inuyasha seguía lo suficientemente inquieto por aquel silencio que había logrado desesperar a Kagome.

—Estoy bien, de veras —logró decir finalmente ella después de beber una dulce mezcla de miel que había sido como un elixir de la vida para su dolida garganta.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

—Caí… se rompió la escalera por la que bajaba y quedé atrapada.

—¿Y qué rayos hacías bajando por un pozo viejo?

Ella bajo su mirada, incapaz de contarle toda la verdad. Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su cuello donde ahora colgaba la perla de Shikon, oculta bajo su ropa, que había desenterrado justo después de haber caído. La joya le traía un inesperado peso de consciencia y lo peor es que no podía hablar de ella, no podía arriesgarse o arriesgar a Inuyasha.

—Buscaba algo… un recuerdo de mi niñez. —Al menos no era del todo mentira, se dijo así misma, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento.

—¿Estás loca? —articulo exasperado —¿y porqué fuiste sola? ni siquiera te llevaste al mocoso, ¿sabías lo preocupado que estuvo por ti?

—Lo siento.

—¿Sabes lo que yo pensé? —Kagome negó con la cabeza—. Pensé que te habías ido, que me habías dejado como la última vez que te fuiste a Shikoku —confesó amargamente—. No me mires así, es tú culpa, siempre vas por allí cambiando de opinión y tomando decisiones por tu cuenta, nunca puedo saber lo que piensas.

—No soy muy diferente de ti entonces —se defendió ella sin estar verdaderamente enojada—. Siento haberte preocupado, pero no puedo creer que pensarás que te abandonaría con… bueno, con lo que hicimos ayer.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Pudo haber sido alguna especie de despedida de tu parte —comentó—. Has demostrado no querer estar conmigo después de todo.

—¿Cuándo he hecho eso? —preguntó asombrada.

—Rechazaste mi propuesta en el hospital la última vez y no quisiste vivir conmigo…

—Ah… —de pronto había comprendido todo, y una sonrisa de algo que no supo descifrar se formuló en sus labios—. ¿Inuyasha?

—Dime.

—Pregúntalo de nuevo.

—¿El qué?

—La pregunta que me hiciste en el hospital, no recuerdo, en realidad no recuerdo mucho a pesar de que fue hace poco.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos observándola sin comprender.

—Anda —le instó ella.

El rubor había subido a las mejillas de aquel hombre increíblemente gruñón, arrogante y agresivo haciéndolo lucir totalmente diferente con un aire casi tierno que hizo que el corazón de Kagome latiera muy fuerte contra su caja toráxica.

—Pregunté si querías casarte conmigo…

—Sí.

Continuara…

* * *

**Ese tonto de nuyasha, luego luego de paranoico al principio... pero bueno, al menos no le duró mucho la duda. En fin, Kagome ¡¡aceptó!! ¿Y ahora que hará Inuyasha? Sería muy poco masculino de parte si se desmayará de la impresión, ¿no? Hahahaha. **

**En fin, creo que este fue un capitulo extraño, pero ella tenía que encontrar la perla, ahora esperemos ver qué pasa con ella, Inuyasha y Naraku. Aún faltan un par de cosillas por resolver, pero por allí va la historia. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus cálidos comentarios y ánimos hacia la historia, ¡son realmente valiosos para mí!. **

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, muchos abrazos y besos de mi parte. **


	11. Planes

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Planes**

—¿Si? —repitió Inuyasha apenas, y sólo por inercia, demasiado conmocionado por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

—Sí. —Le dirigió una sonrisa divertida—. Inuyasha, tienes un serio problema auditivo cuando siempre necesitas que se te repitan las cosas dos veces.

Probablemente Inuyasha debió indignarse con el comentario, y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera lo suficientemente impresionado tratando de asimilar la respuesta que había recibido. Si, le había dicho que sí… antes ni siquiera había sopesado esa posibilidad y ahora que era una realidad palpable todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

—¡Hey! —protestó sonoramente, tallando su mejilla derecha inmediatamente después de que Kagome se la pellizcara—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Pensé que te podría gustar comprobar que no estás soñando… y es mejor si yo te pellizco a que si tú lo haces. Es más divertido.

—Para mí no.

—Para mí sí —sonrió traviesamente pellizcando una vez más, pero ahora sus dos mejillas con ambas manos.

—Carajo, Kagome, deja de hacer eso de una vez, no soy el mocoso de Shippou para que hagas eso conmigo.

—No, tu reacción es infinitamente más divertida. —Kagome no podía dejar de sonreír divertida, contagiando inevitablemente al joven hombre enfrente suyo.

—Demonio de mujer…—Inuyasha no terminó su frase. No era necesario. Una inevitable sonrisa casi involuntaria se apoderó de sus labios contagiados por la mujer enfrente suyo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y en el umbral apareció el viejo doctor Mioga. El anciano presenció la sincera risa de Inuyasha antes de que los dos jóvenes se quedaran en un absoluto e incomodo silencio. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? aquel muchacho riendo… Mioga conocía a Inuyasha desde que era tan sólo un bebe, el chico no reía muy a menudo incluso cuando vivía su madre, y a la muerte de ésta, dejó de hacerlo, y no es que fuera alguien triste o infeliz, pero sus risas generalmente eran burlonas o desafiantes, y ahora mismo parecía más feliz de lo que nunca lo había sido, y aquella chica parecía ser la responsable.

—¿Qué resulta tan divertido? —comentó casualmente con una carpeta en mano.

—Nada que te importe, anciano —refutó Inuyasha, aparentemente fastidiado por la inoportuna interrupción.

—Inuyasha, —comenzó Kagome —no seas grosero con el doctor.

—¡Keh!

—Eso Inuyasha, debes respetar a tus mayores —recriminó el anciano sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz.

—Discúlpelo, doctor. —Kagome inclinaba su cabeza para acentuar sus palabras, mientras su recién enfurruñado compañero metía sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, dirigiendo una mirada asesina al médico.

—No te preocupes muchacha, he lidiado con Inuyasha toda su vida, a los cinco años y ahora, no hay mucha diferencia, él es así —dijo, restándole importancia a la situación—. Pero te ves muy bien… es decir, mejor que la última vez que estuviste aquí —se corrigió el anciano al ver las gasas, los raspones y su tobillo vendado—. No pareces alguien que se hubiera debatido entre la vida y la muerte hace poco más dos meses. Me alegra que te hayas recuperado.

Kagome asintió tenuemente, se sonrojó y apretó con fuerza la delgada sábana que cubría la camilla donde había permanecido sentada desde el principio. La mención de su estancia allí tiempo atrás se le antojaba incomoda, le recordaba cosas que preferiría olvidar.

—¿Y qué viniste a hacer aquí, Mioga? —intervino Inuyasha, percatándose de la consternación de ella.

—La enfermera me informó que estaban aquí, he venido a comprobar que todo esté bien. —El viejo doctor también había notado el cambio en la expresión de la joven— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un accidente, se cayó.

—¿Todo bien entonces? —preguntó e, dirigiendo una seria y preocupada mirada a la joven.

—Sí. —Esta vez fue Kagome la que habló, parecía haberse obligado a reponerse. Ella era una chica fuerte.

—Muy bien entonces —asintió Mioga quien ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta—. Y Kagome… —Ella lo miró ante su llamado— no quiero verte tan seguido por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Mioga realmente esperaba que eso fuera cierto, aunque sabía que no sería del todo así.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara, reinó el silencio por unos minutos.

Inuyasha, sin ninguna idea sobre lo que hablar, se arrodilló enfrente de Kagome dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó, curiosa.

—Sujétate a mi espalda, te voy a llevar.

—Pero puedo caminar…

—No, no con ese tobillo hinchado que te hace lucir como pie grande —le recriminó ceñudo—. Vamos.

—De… de acuerdo.

Kagome se acercó más a la orilla de la camilla y abrió sus piernas de modo que se colocaran a ambos lados de la cintura de Inuyasha, luego colocó sus manos sobre los hombros masculinos y en ese momento él le sujeto las piernas y se levanto tan rápidamente, que, Kagome, para no perder el equilibrio, tuvo que rodearle el cuello. Inuyasha sonrió.

—¿No peso mucho? —preguntó Kagome contra el oído de Inuyasha.

—Sí, pesas bastante, pero yo soy fuerte, así que no importa —informó—. Además, te he cargado tantas veces, que, si tu peso representara algún problema para mí, ya tendría achaques en la columna, ¿parece que tengo problemas en la columna? —Kagome negó con un escueto movimiento de cabeza. Inuyasha lucía tan fuerte como siempre, él no mentía ni exageraba al alardear de aquella forma—. Entonces está bien.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Dime.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —En realidad lo estaba. Cada vez que ella se ponía en una situación como esa, él se sentía impotente, frustrado, y ¿por qué no?, también enojado, pero Kagome no tenía porque saber todos los sentimientos que lo engullían por ella.

—Olvídalo… —Si estaba dispuesto a ignorar las cosas, mejor para ella…

—Está bien, pero no quiero que vuelvas a salir sola, aunque sea debes llevarte contigo a Shippou...

—¿Inuyasha? —lo interrumpió Kagome.

—¿Qué?

—El estacionamiento está por el otro lado…

—Ya lo sé.

—Ah… —Kagome se acurrucó tiernamente sonriendo y sintiendo un hormigueo en el estomago. Siempre que estaba con Inuyasha era así, como si miles de violentas mariposas bulleran en su estomago y luego en su corazón. Lo amaba, amaba demasiado a ese tozudo e insufrible hombre.

Si, él sabía perfectamente donde estaba su auto, pero quería caminar un poco más, quizás hasta que se cansara, y Dios sabía que para eso faltaba demasiado. Era agradable llevar así a Kagome, sentir la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo recargado contra su espalda; escuchar sus palabras tan cerca de su oído que le provocaban escalofríos; respirar su aroma tan cercano con sus brazos rodeando su cuello. No, en realidad no quería que eso terminara.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Dime —contestó mirando al frente con una expresión extrañamente pacifica en su rostro y una sonrisa que Kagome no podía ver, y que suavizaba sus facciones.

—¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

—Yo… no… no lo sé. —Y era verdad. No había pensado más allá de la respuesta que pudiera recibir. En realidad no había pensado en absoluto todo lo que conllevaba una propuesta de matrimonio, sólo había estado consciente de que quería a Kagome y la quería a su lado para siempre. Los formalismos de una boda no eran precisamente sus prioridades y, si por él fuera, únicamente se encargaría del papeleo legal y se la llevaría a vivir consigo, y en base a esta última conjetura, respondió—: ¿Una semana?

—¡¿Una semana?! —respondió alarmada y sorprendida.

—¿No? —preguntó inseguro.

—Pero… es muy poco tiempo para preparar todo…

—Claro… —Debía suponerlo, Kagome quería una gran fiesta como cualquier otra chica, y no es que eso fuera malo, pero él no quería esperar demasiado—. Bien, entonces un mes.

—Un mes… —Si, probablemente eso fuera suficiente para arreglar el asunto con Naraku y conseguir encontrar un lindo vestido. Ella se abrazó más al cuello de Inuyasha, mostrándole de esa manera su acuerdo, y no dijo más.

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cediendo ante el cansancio. Quería permanecer despierta y disfrutar el momento, pero realmente estaba tan agotada que, de un momento a otro sólo era consciente de imágenes intermitentes del paisaje y del largo cabello de Inuyasha. Bien, tal vez dormir un poco… cuando estuviera cerca del auto se despertaría y él no tendría porque saber que había tomado una pequeña siesta en su cálida y fuerte espalda.

Tiempo después, Inuyasha no quería aceptarlo, pero ya había pasado bastante recorriendo las calles de la ciudad con el pequeño cuerpo de su nueva prometida a cuestas, ya era bien entrada la noche y tenía que regresar. Podía escuchar la lenta respiración de Kagome, y los brazos femeninos colgaban lánguidos cada uno por encima de sus hombros. Se había quedado dormida. Ella debía estar bastante cansada por ese día, así que, con resignación, aceptó volver el camino andado para regresar al automóvil. Era hora de volver a la posada Komatsu.

El regreso se le hizo demasiado corto para su gusto, incluso cuando había intentado caminar más lento. Había bajado a Kagome del coche una vez más, y en ese momento consideraba seriamente sobre el sueño tan pesado que ella poseía, no se había despertado ni siquiera cuando la llevaba en brazos.

—Inuyasha.

Shippou se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, interponiéndose en el paso.

—Quítate enano, ¿que no vez que llevaré a Kagome a la cama?

—Oye… estuve pensando y todo, ¿tú quieres a Kagome, cierto? —preguntó el pequeño seriamente haciendo caso omiso de la orden anterior de Inuyasha.

—Tsk, eso no te importa —escupió a la defensiva, evadiendo la pregunta e intentando rodearlo para llegar hasta la puerta.

—Bueno… y, ¿hoy también me dejaras afuera de la habitación? —se interpuso una vez más Shippou.

—Si te quitas ahora mismo, lo reconsideraré.

El agraviado entrecerró los ojos, observando con duda a Inuyasha. El niño había pasado el resto de la tarde con Sango y Miroku, no tenía mucho que había llegado a la posada. Ellos habían sido fantásticos con él, y de alguna forma también le explicaron la relación entre Kagome y aquel terco gruñón. Inuyasha no era tan malo, le había dicho, él ya lo sabía, pero no podía evitar siempre pelear, ¡aquel hombre lo molestaba!, y a pesar de ser un niño tenía que defenderse. «_Kagome e Inuyasha se quieren más de lo que parece_» le había dicho Sango…

—Está bien —suspiró resignadamente el infante, y a continuación cerró la puerta en la cara de Inuyasha.

—¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! ¡abre la maldita puerta, mocoso! —exigió violentamente pateando con la punta de su pie la madera de la entrada, y provocando, con el escándalo, que Kagome se revolviera en sus brazos. Él tuvo que obligarse a tranquilizarse—. ¡Shippou, maldición! —intentó susurrar.

—Puedes dormir con Kagome, pero en tu habitación, Inuyasha. Sé razonable, la tuya es más grande que ésta, además, tú y ella estarán bien si no creen en fantasmas. Sólo no me obligues a quedarme a mí allí —se escuchó la atrevida vocecilla del otro lado de la puerta, dejando sorprendido a Inuyasha.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?, pensó, ya más calmado, y enseguida comenzó a andar por el pasillo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese mocoso podría ser tan razonable?

La habitación de Inuyasha ciertamente era más amplia. Había traído muchas cosas para acondicionarla más a su gusto además. Cojines y almohadas de sobrios colores hacían juego con las sabanas de seda y el edredón de satín y algodón. El mobiliario, era escaso, apenas un sillón de aspecto bastante cómodo, un televisor de plasma, un escritorio con una computadora que parecía bastante sofisticada y una cómoda silla ejecutiva, sin más adorno que eso, Inuyasha era un hombre práctico, no más de lo que necesitaba, pero lo que necesitaba estaba más que bien equipado y de la mejor calidad. Su habitación era diferente de la de Kagome, que, aunque con cosas más sencillas, estaba llena de detalles y chucherías.

Cuando depositó el cuerpo inmóvil de Kagome en la cama, ella siguió sin despertarse. Inuyasha aprovechaba astutamente esos momentos en los que podía hacer de observador anónimo, y admirar en secreto la fineza de sus rasgos o la tersura de su piel. Acariciaba con parsimonia el contorno de su rostro mientras quitaba un mechón rebelde de su mejilla. Le había dicho que sí, había aceptado ser su esposa, pensaba totalmente atontado por la apabullante idea.

***

Al siguiente día Kagome se había despertado sintiéndose totalmente aletargada con un terrible dolor en todos sus huesos, como cuando se tiene un resfriado pero sin las fiebres y el escurrimiento nasal, a Dios gracias. Los recuerdos de la experiencia atrapada en el pozo y los momentos después con Inuyasha no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia…

¡La perla de Shikon!

Se levantó abruptamente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por la impulsividad, y notando el completo cambio en su entorno. No estaba en su habitación, más bien parecía la de…

—¡Hey! —sonó la voz particularmente afable de Inuyasha desde un rincón de la recamara—. Al fin despiertas. Es tarde ¿sabes?, tengo que irme ya, pero puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres.

—Inuyasha —comenzó ella—, ¿porqué estoy en tu habitación?

—Veras, es culpa de Shippou ¿sabes?, ese maldito mocoso se apropió de tu cuarto, y bueno, yo podría haberte dejado en el pasillo, pero no me pareció demasiado cómodo cuando mi cama es lo bastante grande —informó, encogiéndose de hombros de forma casual, casi indiferente.

—Ya, tú siempre tan generoso —¿Comenzando la mañana con bromas, no? —… No me di cuenta en qué momento me quede dormida…

—No importa —sonrió de una forma especialmente hermosa que casi cegó a Kagome por la brillantez de la perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó con precaución, ligeramente asustada. Es decir, ese tipo de cosas, como ver a Inuyasha con buen humor y una cálida y brillante sonrisa, por ejemplo… deberían de venir con un aviso que dijera "precaución, no apto para cardiacos" —¿Porqué estas tan risueño? —Bueno, sabía que no era precisamente educado asustarse de la felicidad de un ser querido, pero esa nueva actitud simpática, tan poco habitual en él, la dejaba sin palabras.

Inuyasha pareció percatarse, o Dios no quisiera, ofenderse, con la repentina pregunta y al instante frunció el ceño como parte de su ritual tradicional para formar un conocido 'keh' por respuesta.

Instintivamente la joven pelinegra se levantó de la cama, con la clara intención de acercarse a él, percatándose al instante de que su ropa deportiva —y sucia— del día anterior había desaparecido, dejándola sólo con su ropa interior y una camisa de Inuyasha que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

—Mi ropa…

—Estaba sucia —explicó, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Pervertido!

—¡No es verdad!

—Oh, está bien, sólo bromeo…

—Estaba pensando… ¿no te gustaría volver a trabajar en la empresa? —se aventuró a cuestionar.

—¿En serio?

—¡Por supuesto!

—No lo sé Inuyasha… lo cierto es que todos saben de… bueno, de lo nuestro. Si regreso, todos van a pensar que estoy allí sólo porque tienes ciertas preferencias sobre mí, no quiero que piensen que eres injusto.

—Debes estar bromeando. —¿Kagome no quería regresar para no perjudicarlo?, sólo ella podría hacer algo como eso…

—¡Claro que no! —Cruzó los brazos a la defensiva—. Lo digo bastante en serio, Inuyasha Taisho, sabes que no juego.

—Tonterías. A mí no me importa lo que puedan decir. Además, nunca dije que regresarías a con una nueva asignación, regresas a tu anterior puesto hasta que termines tus estudios y puedas ostentar a algo mejor.

—Realmente… —Kagome rió sinceramente. Inuyasha solía ser malo con las palabras, pero a veces él tenía la habilidad para decir las indicadas, sólo muy de vez en cuando, lo cual era una lástima—. De acuerdo, volveré.

El joven hombre devolvió la sonrisa que Kagome le dedicó con tanta devoción, y antes de darse cuenta ella se había abrazado a su cintura tiernamente. Él no era un hombre cariñoso que diera demasiadas muestras de afecto, y aunque era consciente de ello, algo dentro de él le impedía aquel comportamiento puramente femenino; y sin embargo, cuando Kagome era cariñosa… quizás él pudiera devolverlo sin demasiados reparos. Y así fue como le devolvió el abrazo sin miramientos, pegando el pequeño cuerpo a su pecho y recargando su mejilla contra el sedoso manto azabache de cabellos. Por su mente se le pasó el pensamiento de que no le molestaría permanecer abrazado a esa mujer para siempre… y estaba tentado a hacerlo.

***

Espiando tras una puerta, dos pares de ojos se asomaban observando el interior de la oficina del director de la empresa. Más allá del escritorio, en el asiento ejecutivo, se encontraba una extraña criatura completamente ajena a Sango y Miroku. La criatura tarareaba una canción mientras trabajaba intensamente en el ordenador. Ellos observaban la escena como si nada en el mundo pudiera ser más sorprendente y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

—¿Lo ves, Miroku?

—Tenías razón, está de un asombroso buen humor.

—¡Más que eso!, cuando me vio esta mañana dijo: "Hola, Sango, que bien te ves hoy" —exclamó una horrorizada Sango, en un gracioso intento de imitación de la voz y la postura de Inuyasha.

—No puedo creerlo…

—¡Créelo!

—Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos —declaró con decisión el ojiazul—, entraré.

Cuando la puerta apenas entreabierta de la oficina de Inuyasha se abrió, dando paso al joven caballero de coquetos ojos azules, la mirada del hombre tras el escritorio se situó en él.

—¡Buenos días, Miroku! —saludó afablemente, dedicando una sonrisa fugaz pero despreocupada. Miroku no lo saludó. Se limitó a observarlo con tanta perplejidad que si su mandíbula no hubiera estado pegada a su cabeza, seguramente se le habría caído—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—No… digo… ¿Inuyasha?

—¿Si? —El buen humor de Inuyasha era vulnerable, Miroku estaba tentándolo. Su última respuesta había tenido un tinte de sarcasmo, lo que indicaba que estaba comenzando a molestarse con el despliegue de incredulidad.

—Sólo quería preguntarte por Kagome—. Miroku poseía una mente ágil que le daba un especial don de improvisación, y en momentos como esa, el lo agradecía infinitamente—. ¿Cómo está? Anoche te la has llevado y nos quedamos con el pendiente, ¿sabes?, después de todo ella también es nuestra amiga.

—Bueno, ella está bien. Sólo unos rasguños… se torció el tobillo —informó un poco reticente.

—Menos mal…

Hubo un incomodo silencio los siguientes minutos. Inuyasha estaba a punto de correr a Miroku, para seguir siendo feliz mientras observaba una fotografía de Kagome en su monitor; ella le sonreía, y recordaba el instante mismo en que había obtenido esa toma, el recuerdo le robaba una sonrisa muy similar a la de la chica que se reflejaba en la pantalla

—Bien, ¡no puedo soportarlo! —explotó Miroku, lleno de curiosidad, al ver a Inuyasha sonriendo estúpidamente a la pantalla de su computadora—, ¿qué pasó ayer con Kagome?, te conozco, no puedes estar tan feliz sin ninguna razón.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? —respondió el aludido a la defensiva —¿Y porque mierda supones que estoy feliz? Y aún si lo estuviera, Miroku, no te importa.

—Oh, allí te equivocas, amigo mío, porque sí que me importa, me intriga demasiado. Y si tú no me dices ahora de que se trata, está bien, puedo ir con Sango y, si es importante, Kagome nos lo dirá sin ningún reparo, después de todo, ella si es una buena amiga.

—¡Jodete! —insultó entre dientes, cerrando su notebook y encarando por fin a su verdugo—. Kagome aceptó casarse conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?. Bien, ahora, ¡largo!

—Vaya noticia, no me sorprende que…

—Vete, Miroku —masculló Inuyasha.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes porque ponerte tan agresivo.

El ojiazul salió con una sonrisa de circunstancias en el rostro. Sango, quien no había dejado de observar durante la conversación, le devolvió el gesto. Ambos parecían bastante satisfechos y bastante divertidos y no pudieron evitar decir al unísono:

—¡Ya era hora!

Al cerrarse la puerta tras su inoportuna visita, Inuyasha volvió a abrir la tapa de su portátil. Kagome seguía observándolo y sonriéndole, y él podía volver a ser feliz sin molestos testigos que hicieran preguntas. Además, podía seguir haciendo sus planes para completar una exitosa adquisición de bienes raíces que tenía prevista desde algunas semanas antes.

***

Una semana después, una junta personal estaba llevando a Inuyasha encontrarse con un hombre que verdaderamente detestaba. Él estaba ansioso por terminar el papeleo para su nueva adquisición, pero sabía que tendría que renegociar las estipulaciones exigidas por hombre que le cedía la propiedad a modo de compensación por la deuda que tenía hacia la compañía.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de aquella enorme casona estilo oriental antiguo. Sus pisos eran de madera pulcramente pulida y brillante y las paredes estaban compuestas por biombos empapelados y luces tenues. Era una decoración un tanto exótica, al menos para los tiempos en los que se encontraban, pero no por eso menos interesante. La mujer que lo guiaba al frente, portaba un kimono con un exquisito estampado en colores rojizos y terracota, con un obi perfectamente bien ajustado a su cintura, y, pese a que era una vestimenta tradicional, el kimono tenía un toque moderno y sensual que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros de una manera sugerente.

—Por aquí —dijo la mujer al llegar a una puerta corrediza de papiro abierta, señalándole que podía entrar. Ella nunca hizo ninguna reverencia, ni siquiera por educación, y tenía una mirada desafiante cargada de desprecio que le hizo a Inuyasha tensar la mandíbula.

Si ella no había dicho "por favor", el tampoco tenía que decir "gracias". Quitando los formalismos, sólo asintió y entro a la estancia tristemente iluminada.

—Lo estaba esperando, señor Taisho —sonó la arrogante voz gruesa de un hombre que se escondía en el lado más oscuro del cuarto—. ¿Qué opina usted de mi modesta vivienda?

—No nos vayamos por las ramas, Naraku, he venido a hablar de negocios, no de la decoración de tu casa.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

**¡¿Qué?! parece que Inuyasha y Naraku se conocen…, caray… creo que estoy enredando todo demasiado. Prometo tratar de desliar todo muy pronto, creo. **

**Y bien, ¡un capítulo más terminado!, siento muchísimo la demora, como han terminado las vacaciones y he tenido que readaptarme a la escuela, el trabajo y mis demás actividades. Por fin encuentro el tiempo para escribir, de hecho, lo hago en clases (no lo hagan si no quieren reprobar). **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y seguirla, realmente me animan mucho a continuar. **

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	12. Sorpresas inesperadas

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

––––––

**Capitulo XII: Sorpresas inesperdas**

Estaba tratando de alcanzar a Sango en una loca carrera por el centro comercial. Ella apenas podía seguirle el paso, había perdido mucha condición física los últimos meses, pensó con cierto pesar, sin perder de vista a su amiga.

—Vamos Kagome, tenemos que elegir un hermoso vestido, estuve viendo unos catálogos, y con tu figura, hay muchos modelos que te quedaran perfectos.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Sango, pero me gustaría algo sencillo —trató de decir Kagome entre tanto jaleo.

—¿Bromeas?, ¡no es hora de tus despliegues de orgullo y sencillez!

—¡No es por eso! Pero todo va tan rápido… estoy segura de que será algo discreto, no he tenido tiempo de enviar invitaciones y esas cosas. —Hizo una pausa mirando el aparador de los vestidos de novia—. Y no me gustaría ir tan formal cuando todo indica que no será tan extravagante. Me daría mucha pena —admitió finalmente.

—¿Qué no conoces a Inuyasha?, probablemente de la apariencia de que no le ha tomado demasiada importancia, pero ha contratado toda clase de personas para que lo organicen todo por él. Y créeme, no lo hace por sí mismo, lo hace por ti —le aseguró —. ¡Y ni siquiera ha pedido opinión! ¿puedes creerlo? ¡se supone que soy SU secretaria! Estuve esperando toda la mañana a que me dijera —entonces se irguió en toda su estatura y adoptó una postura formal estilo "Inuyasha" y continuó: —"_contáctame con alguna agencia de eventos_" —Sango amaba arremedar a Inuyasha, aunque su imitación siempre era bastante pobre —, o "¿_podrías darme algún consejo, mi queridísima e indispensable Sango?_", pero el muy ingrato ni me comunicó nada. ¡Todo lo hizo por su cuenta! —gimoteó finalmente con un resignado suspiro.

—Vamos, Sango, creo que exageras…

—¡No!, claro que no, y ya que el ingrato de mi _jefe_ no me ha dejado colaborar en la organización de su fiesta, me conformaré con encargarme de la novia para que esté perfecta —dijo, irguiéndose orgullosamente e inflando el pecho como una mamá gallina.

—De acuerdo —se resignó finalmente la pelinegra, sin saber que ese sería su eminente perdición.

***

Un apabullante silencio se cernía en su habitación, que de pronto le parecía demasiado ajena, como si no fuese suya ahora… aunque probablemente era así. Inuyasha la había arrastrado a sus propios aposentos una semana atrás y desde entonces no la había dejado volver a su propia recamara; mientras Shippou parecía haberse adaptado bastante bien solo. Y todo sin que ella se diera cuenta de cómo o cuándo había sucedido con exactitud. Ahora que estaba allí y que Shippou estaba afuera, ella tenía la oportunidad de cavilar sobre lo que le esperaba en el futuro. Y todo era demasiado borroso y extraño.

Con sus manos, Kagome jugueteaba indiferente con una pequeña esfera: La perla de shikon. Había tenido éxito en su búsqueda, incluso con el pequeño incidente que había sufrido. Había esperado también la semana acordada por el mismo Naraku, pero el hombre no había dado ni rastro de sí. Ella no sabía cómo contactarlo… ¿esperaba que regresara al hotel donde se la había llevado la última vez? porque, sinceramente, ella no recordaba el lugar.

—Por Dios —murmuró exasperada.

Mientras no quedara todo zanjado con Naraku, no podía casarse con Inuyasha. No quería ponerlo en peligro, ni a él, ni a nadie.

¿Y si Naraku había mentido? ¿Y si en realidad no sabía mucho de ella?, lo creía poco probable, pues, para ella, aquel maldito sujeto tenía un desafortunado don de la ubicuidad. No sabía cómo, pero el bastardo lo sabía todo, y ese era su miedo. Si Naraku descubría que su debilidad eran las personas que amaba, entonces, sin miramientos, él las lastimaría.

Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, bostezó vagamente y se desperezó mientras se recostaba en su antigua cama.

«_La de Inuyasha es más suave_» fue su último pensamiento antes de caer pesadamente en un sueño aletargado y bien merecido después de salir viva de la ronda de compras con Sango.

Más tarde, tuvo que despertarse al sentir al bulto acurrucado junto a su hombro. Shippou se había quedado dormido al lado suyo, y en realidad parecía bastante cómodo en su lugar. Últimamente, debía admitir, que lo había descuidado. Con tantas cosas en su cabeza, se había dedicado muy poco tiempo al pequeño infante. Shippou estaba siendo demasiado callado y recatado, sinónimos que no concordaban en nada con él… ¡incluso no peleaba con Inuyasha!, si, algo pasaba con el chiquillo.

Kagome se movió con delicadeza hasta girar su cuerpo y lograr acurrucar a Shippou entre sus brazos. El pequeño pelirrojo era bajito para su edad; también era bastante delgado, aunque no por eso parecía frágil, no señor, al contrario, el chico era bastante jovial y enérgico. Sintiéndose algo culpable, lo apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo en un instinto casi maternal.

—Lo siento —murmuró tiernamente sin pensar en ser escuchada, y sin embargo, había sido así.

—No te preocupes —respondió el pequeño entre sus brazos—. No esperaba que esto durara mucho tiempo.

Entonces todo tomó sentido para Kagome.

—¿Crees que ahora que me case vamos a dejarte?

Shippou se encogió indiferente ante la pregunta, antes de responder:

—¿Y no es así?

—¡No!, es decir, sólo si tú no quieres —rectificó Kagome, un poco apenada.

—Y sólo si Inuyasha quiere —agregó con una voz apagada e indiferente. Después de todo, era él quien tomaba las decisiones, ¿no?

—El querrá, ya verás. Parece huraño y grosero… bueno, es huraño y grosero, y maleducado y…, bueno, pero…

—En el fondo es una buena persona —repitió Shippou con un poco más de ánimos, sacándole una sonrisa a Kagome.

—Exacto —apuntó ella, removiéndole los rojizos cabellos—. Entonces, ¿te quieres quedar?

—Sí. —Y no es como si volver a vagar sin un techo sobre la cabeza fuera una opción, sin contar, claro, el hecho de que se había encariñado mucho con Kagome.

***

Una invitación para salir a cenar. Inuyasha no había sido especialmente romántico a la hora de proponerlo, de hecho, había sido algo así como una orden, muy a su estilo. Pero Kagome no renegó, ni refutó, Inuyasha era así, y así era como lo quería, incluso con toda esa desafortunada falta de romanticismo.

Cuando faltaba apenas una hora apenas para lo acordado, ella aun se debatía tristemente entre que ropa usar. Ahora lamentaba profundamente no haberse armado de un guardarropas variado tiempo atrás. Aunque claro, tiempo atrás tampoco habría tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Kagome suspiró. No había remedio, se pondría el vestido verde.

Diez minutos después, la puerta había estado a punto de caerse ante el toque abrupto y sonoro de Inuyasha.

—Hey, Kagome, ¿estás lista ya?

—Espera, Inuyasha, además, ¡faltan tres cuartos de hora! —contestó ella desde adentro, luchando por subir la cremallera del vestido en su espalda.

—¡¿Qué tanto haces?! —reclamó impaciente. ¿Es que tan difícil era cambiarse de ropa?

—¡Vistiéndome! —exclamó molesta y perdiendo la paciencia, no sólo con él, sino también con su precioso vestido verde.

—¡Kagome!

—¡Calla, maldición! ¡Déjame en paz! —Bien, Kagome había perdido la paciencia, e Inuyasha tendría que asumir las consecuencias—. Estoy vistiéndome, ya te lo he dicho, y si no dejas de molestarme, me quedaré aquí adentro y no saldré ¡y te irás a comer tú solo!

La furia de las palabras femeninas hizo retroceder a Inuyasha. Ella era incluso más temible que él cuando se enojaba, meditó, sintiéndose bastante azorado por la respuesta de Kagome.

Sin remedio alguno, y aceptando el ultimátum de su bella prometida, Inuyasha hizo acopio de una paciencia obligada y comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez en la entrada de la habitación, esperando, que ella decidiera, finalmente, vestirse rápidamente.

—Mujeres —farfulló más para sí mismo rolando sus ojos—, son todas iguales.

—¡Te escuché, Inuyasha! —rugió ella desde el interior.

De acuerdo, esa mujer podía aterrorizarlo demasiado, decidió. Quizás era mejor permanecer callado… o regresar a su habitación a ver algún canal deportivo. Con suerte podría echarse una siesta y ella aún no estaría lista.

Una hora después, es decir, quince minutos más tarde de la hora acordada, Inuyasha estaba postrado nuevamente en la puerta de la habitación. Ansioso por salir, pero temeroso de la respuesta que podría recibir si osaba llamar a la puerta, y de hecho, trastabilló varios minutos antes de atreverse tocar tímidamente con los nudillos, no sin cierta reticencia.

—¿Kagome? —se aventuró a llamar, tratando de imponer en sus palabras el mayor tacto posible—. ¿Kag, estás lista?

Silencio. Esa fue la respuesta que recibió.

—¿Kagome? —llamó de nuevo, esta vez, un tono preocupado había teñido su voz—. ¿Estás bien?

La puerta se abrió repentinamente con lentitud, y a través de ella se asomó la criatura más fantástica que Inuyasha hubiese visto jamás. Un vestido entallado de un verde satinado y oscuro se ajustaba como una segunda piel a las formas y curvas del cuerpo femenino. La pieza, hermosamente decorada con algunas lentejuelas inteligentemente dispuestas, tenía un escote sugerente que realzaba sus pechos medianos; mientras el largo llegaba apenas a sus pantorrillas, delineando magníficamente un largo par de piernas perfectas. El rostro de Kagome tenía una fina capa de maquillaje apenas notable, en el que sólo resaltaba la sombra en sus ojos —que hacía juego con el espectacular vestido— y el tenue color nacarado de sus labios. Y su cabello, su precioso y largo cabello suelto caía en rulos suaves sobre su espalda y sobre uno de sus hombros, meticulosamente acomodado, dándole un toque poco más sensual gracias a que había recogido su flequillo con premura hacía un lado.

Inuyasha podría haber estado babeando sin darse cuenta, porque algo seriamente le impedía cerrar por completo la boca. La abría y la cerraba a intervalos, queriendo decir algo, pero olvidando las palabras o no encontrando las adecuadas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kagome mirándolo mientras se mordía con nerviosismo el labio inferior—. ¿Cómo me veo? —Pregunta tonta, recapacitó, Inuyasha no hacía cumplidos, ¿cómo podía ella esperar uno de su parte?

—Bien —logró articular apenas, teniendo cierta dificultad para respirar. ¿Por qué de pronto hacía demasiado calor?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro. Vale, tenía la aprobación de su hombre, ¿qué más daba si él era demasiado bruto como para darle un cumplido o soltarle un piropo?, ese era Inuyasha, no podía cambiarlo.

—Entonces, ¡vámonos! —le animó ella, totalmente respuesta por la pequeña decepción.

Viéndolo allí, totalmente inmóvil como una estatua, Kagome se preguntó que podría haberle pasmado tanto como para que él sólo mirase hacía el suelo y soltara una letanía de palabras totalmente inteligibles.

—¿Inuyasha? —¿Dónde estaba la prisa que tanto le carcomía tan sólo una hora antes? —¡Tierra llamando a Inuyasha!

De pronto, el aludido reaccionó y le clavó la mirada. En sus ojos ambarinos podía verse un brillo apasionante que parecía devorarla entera. El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco, presa de aquel escrutinio penetrante e infinitamente excitante. Inuyasha dio unos cuantos pasos más, hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, posicionando sus manos a ambos lados de ella impidiéndole escapar, ¡cómo si ella tuviera intención de hacerlo!.

Kagome sostuvo la mirada masculina, podía reflejarse en ese par de ojos dorados, y podía respirar el aliento de Inuyasha también, quien no dejaba de estudiar concienzudamente su rostro, hasta que finalmente sólo se dedico a sus labios entre abiertos. Iba a besarla, podía anticiparlo, y ese mismo conocimiento le hizo relamerse con expectación. Lo deseaba.

Inevitablemente, él bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios se apoderaron de los finos de Kagome, que parecían esperarlo de antemano. Probablemente el gloss que ella usaba se le quedaría pegado, pero se encargaría de limpiarlo con la lengua más tarde; ahora, lo más importante, era poder saborear esa boca que se ofrecía a él con avidez exquisita, como un sacrificio necesario.

El beso se intensificó lo suficiente como para que sus lenguas indagaran en la boca del otro, y la danza, que inicialmente era solo de sus labios y sus rostros, ahora era acompasada con los movimientos urgidos de sus cuerpos calientes. El deseo era tan tangente entre ambos, que podría haberse cortado con unas tijeras; y todo parecía apuntar que el apetito del joven hombre ya no era precisamente de comida en esos momentos.

—Inuyasha… —intentó hablar Kagome, entre besos, apenas con aliento—. Vamos a llegar tarde. —Eso no parecía importarle más a él, puesto que ahora estaba haciendo el camino de besos hacía su cuello—. Estamos en el pasillo… —intentó razonar Kagome, no demasiado convencida, claro, ¿y quién podría culparla? —¡van a vernos!

Inuyasha se detuvo súbitamente y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sujetándola fuertemente por la estrecha cintura, sintiendo la agitada respiración de la joven contra su tórax. Bastante resignado, se encorvó hasta hundir su cabeza en la comisura del cuello de Kagome. Dioses, ¡estaba actuando como un animal en celo!. Y sus ánimos no se calmaron en absoluto cuando aspiro profundamente. Ella no se había puesto su habitual y agradable perfume, sin embargo eso lo enloquecía aún más… su aroma natural, era como si la tuviera desnuda entre sus brazos.

—¡Carajo! —maldijo en voz alta, sintiéndose estúpido, como un adolescente.

Kagome lo apartó un poco, con las manos sobre su pecho. Él trataba de recomponerse; respiraba con dificultad, apretaba la mandíbula, las manos masculinas se clavaban en su cintura y había dejado de mirarla. Ella había sido consciente, minutos antes, de la evidente excitación que él había experimentado, aún podía sentirlo contra su vientre, y eso, sin duda, le provocaba cosquilleos por dentro.

De pronto, salir a cenar, no parecía una idea muy atractiva para ninguno de los dos.

Pero la sorpresa que le tenía preparada Inuyasha no podía posponerse. Incluso había caído tan bajo como para solicitar la ayuda de Miroku y —consecuentemente— la de Sango también. Así que no importaba qué, esa noche saldría con Kagome.

—¿Inuyasha? —pregunto con curiosidad cuando él le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

Ella lucía tremendamente adorable en ese momento. Con un signo de interrogación imaginario que surcaba sus ojos al mirarlo; a la par de unas mejillas que estaban sonrojadas, y su lápiz labial corrido por la mejilla; mientras su cabello, antes pulcramente acomodado, ahora se encontraba ligeramente revuelto. La imagen lo hizo sonreír y a continuación, justo después de quitar con ternura la mancha de labial de la tersa mejilla, la abrazo con bastante ternura.

—Te ves muy, MUY bien, demasiado bien —le informó Inuyasha, manteniéndola entre sus brazos—. Hermosa.

Kagome casi se atraganta. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Inuyasha estaba haciéndole un cumplido, y claro, antes, lo había reforzado con una actitud salvajemente arrolladora. Si eso no bastaba para hacerle entender a una mujer que se veía deslumbrante, no sabía que lo haría.

—Gracias —susurró, claramente alagada.

Y justo antes de que ella se acurrucara contra su pecho, Inuyasha le tomó la mano y rápidamente comenzó a encaminarse a la salida. No podía permanecer más tiempo en el pasillo, tentándose a tomarla allí mismo sin ninguna clase de pudor. Aún tenía cosas por hacer, y cuando terminara la noche, bueno, cuando terminara entonces podrían hacer el amor como posesos.

***

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Kagome estaba sinceramente deslumbrada con el lugar. Había lujo por todas partes, el amueblado finamente distribuido, y las luces con la intensidad ideal, no muy brillantes, dándole un tono bastante romántico a la estancia. Cuando un mesero los recibió, e Inuyasha dio su nombre y se comprobó su reservación, el hombre, calvo y larguirucho, de inmediato los guió hasta su mesa… su mesa, estaba tan apartada de todo, que ni siquiera parecía estar dentro del restaurante, más bien parecía una velada en el jardín de una bonita —y enorme— casa. Más allá, el jardín era también una terraza, que la hacía de mirador hacía la ciudad. Ella no se había dado cuenta que el edificio estaba en la cima de una loma. Era fantástico.

—¡Estoy es magnífico, Inuyasha! —aplaudió emocionada, como una niña chiquita a la que le enseñan un nuevo juguete— ¡Mira que hermosa vista! ¡Puedo ver todo Tokio desde aquí! ¡Mira —señaló entusiasmada— es la torre de Tokio!

Pero Inuyasha no veía el esplendido paisaje de luces nocturno que representaba la gran ciudad. Él la observaba a ella, sin duda, infinitamente mejor. Con esa sonrisa animosa, y esos ojos brillantes que no dejaban de bailar de un lado a otro admirando cada pequeño detalle que alcanzaba a vislumbrar a la distancia.

Cuando Kagome se giro hacía él con "esa" expresión en su rostro, Inuyasha quedó totalmente embobado. ¿Cómo podía ella provocar tantas y apabullantes sensaciones en una misma noche?. En la posada Komatsu la había deseado locamente, lo había enternecido, lo había deslumbrado… ahora mismo, ella lo miraba con unos ojos risueños y una radiante sonrisa, que fácilmente minimizaría el resplandor del sol; ¿qué sentía ahora?. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su caja toráxica, y si no se regularizaba rápidamente, no dudaba que sería presa de alguna taquicardia. ¿Qué sentía ahora? «_Reacciona, idiota, reacciona_» se decía así mismo, pero la pregunta lo seguía aguijoneando ¿Qué sentía en ese momento?

—Te amo —le había dicho Kagome, mirándolo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, enfrentando su mirada y sin desvanecer su cándida sonrisa, rodeándolo inmediatamente con sus brazos.

¡Bingo! hizo clic su cerebro, esclareciéndolo todo. Había encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta "_¿qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento?_": amor. Aunque eso no era nuevo, tomando en cuenta que lo había aceptado desde ya hace mucho. Pero el asunto era que, parecía como si cada vez, poco a poco, el sentimiento se fuera intensificando al punto de sofocarlo. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Amar más y más a una persona a cada instante?

Inuyasha le había regresado el abrazo, apretándola cariñosamente. Cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía más vivo, como si Kagome le transmitiera la energía necesaria para seguir funcionando.

La velada trascurrió tranquila. Hablaban de cosas triviales, como el trabajo, sus amigos, la comida, historia, los estudios de Kagome, el clima, llegaron incluso a tocar temas como el futuro de Shippou, y el lugar donde vivirían.

Cuando los platos estaban vacios, y las copas se habían rellenado un par de veces con vino. Inuyasha hizo una profunda, muy profunda exhalación, como preparándose para la guerra. Cuadró sus hombros y se puso tan serio que obligó a Kagome a tensarse ligeramente. Exhaló nuevamente. Trago saliva. Se removió incomodo en su silla. Finalmente, llevó su mano al bolsillo del saco de su casual y moderno traje sastre. De allí extrajo una pequeña caja aterciopelada y la colocó en el centro de la mesa.

Kagome contuvo el aliento.

—Bien… yo, tenía que darte esto… sabes. Sango dijo que no debía faltar… ella quiso escoger… ¡pero no la dejé!... no sabía si te gustaría… Miroku dijo que estaría bien… err…

Era gracioso como Inuyasha podía ser tan multifacético de un momento a otro. Como podía ser un hombre salvaje y apasionado, como luego era un ogro gruñón y como de pronto se convertía en una especie de jovenzuelo avergonzado e indeciso.

Sin esperar más de las inteligibles explicaciones de Inuyasha, Kagome tomó la cajita y la abrió. En el interior, no encontró un anillo de oro con un diamante tamaño pelota de beisbol; más bien era como de oro blanco y tenía un diamante pequeño, y varios más pequeños aún a los lados, formando una delicada flor. Sencillo, pero muy bonito.

—Es… es muy hermoso —externó totalmente conmovida, sintiendo como le escocían las lágrimas por salir. No era que apreciara demasiado las joyas, pero definitivamente apreciaba las cosas que le daba Inuyasha; incluso si hubiera sido una ejemplar de plástico se habría sentido emocionada—. Gracias.

Inuyasha pareció bastante aliviado al verla contenta con su obsequio. Suspiró profundamente. ¡Era genial sentir el oxigeno circular por sus pulmones!

La velada estaba llegando a su fin, y eso significaba que cerraría la noche con broche de oro en su habitación y cosas "clasificación sólo para adultos". Inuyasha no podía esperar más, y su cuerpo estaba anticipándose a lo que su mente sabía que vendría.

Cuando él pagó la cuenta, colocando su firma en un cheque, ambos se pusieron de pie. La noche había refrescado un poco y Kagome no había llevado nada para cubrirse, así que, cuando comenzó a frotarse discretamente los brazos para atenazar el frío, el saco de Inuyasha apareció en sus hombros, rodeándola, calentándola y brindándole el delicioso aroma de la colonia de su dueño al mismo tiempo. Y de esa forma, Inuyasha abrazándola posesivamente, salieron del restaurant.

—Oye —habló Inuyasha, cuando ya se encontraban en el auto—, sólo no te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué iba a dormirme? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad su compañera, quien había dejado de observar por la ventanilla para centrar su atención en él—. Espera… ¿y por qué no puedo dormirme?

—Hay algo pendiente por resolver, no me gustaría posponerlo por demasiado tiempo…

—Oh… —¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si llevaba grabados en la piel los besos de Inuyasha con fuego—. Ahora que me lo has recordado, dudo mucho poder conciliar el sueño… —explicó, con una voz sospechosamente sensual.

Inuyasha sintió la oleada de deseo golpearle como una cachetada, haciéndole sentirse aún más ansioso de lo que se encontraba ya. Inconscientemente su pie se hundió más en el acelerador, y rogaba por todos los dioses que no hubiera ningún oficial de tránsito que pudiera detenerlo por absurdos como el "exceso de velocidad", porque en ese instante velocidad era lo que le faltaba si no quería hacer el amor en el asiento trasero de su carro.

Aún estando a la mitad del trayecto, Inuyasha tuvo que frenar tan abruptamente que la cabeza de Kagome estuvo a centímetros de golpear contra el parabrisas.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó alarmada la afectada, pero sólo recibió el silencio por respuesta—. ¿Inuyasha? —Él parecía no estarla escuchando. Su mirada estaba fija al frente, y estaba lo bastante tenso como para que ella notara su mandíbula tensa con una expresión inescrutable—. Inuyasha, ¿qué…?

Kagome no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la puerta del coche se abrió de golpe. Unas manos poco amables la sujetaron bruscamente halándola hacia afuera, y hasta ese momento todo resultaba sumamente confuso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Mira que linda muñequita tenemos aquí! —balbuceó un grandulón muy cerca de su oído, provocándole nauseas con su evidente mal aliento.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió autoritariamente Kagome forcejeando.

—¡Y mira, es toda una fierecilla! —expresó el sujeto, soltando una risotada a la vez que torcía el brazo de la muchacha, haciéndola gritar con el daño infringido.

—¡Déjala en paz! —bramó el ojidorado, alarmado por el grito que atravesó el aire.

—Tranquilo, imbécil. Un movimiento tuyo que no me parezca, y lo paga ella. —Otro hombre estaba detrás de Inuyasha, pero su arma no lo apuntaba a él, sino a la joven.

Inuyasha sopesaba la situación, analizando al par de bastardos que los abordaban. Debía encontrar una forma de liberar a Kagome y deshacerse de las molestias. Pero no había tiempo, y tenía de su lado la oscuridad de la noche para confundir a los asaltantes. Bien, se dijo, ahora o nunca. Un golpe con su codo en el costado al que estaba detrás de él —y que tenía la pistola—, y luego tomarlo del brazo para levantarlo por encima de su cuerpo y dejarlo botado e inconsciente a los cinco segundos. Al menos ya tenía el problema de la pistola solucionado.

Un grito más atrajo su atención, haciéndolo entrar en alerta.

—¡Kagome!

Cuando se giró para socorrerla ella ya corría rodeando el auto para quedar detrás de él.

—¡Maldita perra, me mordiste! —espetó con rabia su atacante dirigiéndose hacia ella con la clara intensión de regresarle el agravio.

Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera tocarle un solo cabello a su víctima, Inuyasha estaba en medio, interponiéndose, y dirigiéndole una peligrosa mirada asesina, que el desafortunado sujeto no tuvo la presteza de considerar antes de quedar completamente despaturrado en el piso por unos cuantos puños bien acertados.

—¡Bravo! —se escuchó desde la oscuridad el divertido vitoreo —. Tal y como se esperaría de ti, Inuyasha.

De entre las sombras, la silueta de un hombre se fue haciendo cada vez más nítida, hasta que por fin se dejó ver ante los asombrados ojos de Kagome.

—¿Qué tal chicos?

Su largo cabello rizado enmarcaba un rostro masculino dándole un aspecto tenebroso. Los ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad, como los de un felino, y Kagome podía sentir como intentaban traspasarla. Ella lo sabía, Naraku estaba allí por la perla de Shikon, y si ella no se la entregaba, entonces aquel mal nacido haría que Inuyasha pagara de alguna manera, y ella no tenía ninguna intención de que eso sucediera.

—Tú, bastardo, ¿qué mierda haces aquí? —se adelantó Inuyasha a hablar.

—Lo siento, mi querido Inuyasha, pero esta vez los negocios no son contigo. —Naraku sonrió, y sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño manojo de nervios situado en la espalda de Inuyasha—. Con ella —señaló— es con quien vengo a resolver asuntos.

Armándose de valor, Kagome aspiró profundamente y, tratando de ocultar todo el miedo que la hacía temblar como conejito, se enfrentó a aquel peligroso depredador. Sin decir una palabra, de pronto se convirtió en una estatua de expresión indescifrable. Se irguió en toda su estatura, elevando su barbilla en un despliegue de valiente orgullo.

«_Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto_» se decía mientras avanzaba hacía Naraku.

—Creo que está de sobra decir, mi querida Kagome, a lo que he venido. Me debes algo, te di tiempo extra, y ahora lo quiero—. De pronto la expresión ladina se transformó en una máscara de seriedad, el doble de aterradora.

«_Sólo entrega la perla y todo va a estar bien_» se decía internamente, tratando de controlar la oleada de miedo que se estaba apoderando de su determinación.

—La tengo —dijo simplemente y extendió su mano, con su palma abierta, y la esfera en ella.

—Buena chica. —Tomó la perla, sonriendo ampliamente con una expresión desencajada en su rostro—. Por fin, es mía.

Inuyasha observaba a Naraku con cautela, y pronto estuvo al lado de Kagome. No comprendía nada, y sin duda quería explicaciones, pero algo le decía que ese no era el momento para solicitarlas. Su sexto sentido masculino —si es que eso existía— le indicaba peligro. Naraku parecía estarse saliendo de control mientras lanzaba unas risotadas que le erizarían los vellos hasta al más valiente. Y la joven pelinegra también parecía haberlo percibido, pues había retrocedido casi por inercia al observar cómo se desfiguraba el rostro de su enemigo con una mueca de satisfacción enferma.

—¡No me engañas! —aulló finalmente Naraku, pudiendo controlar la extraña demencia que se había apoderado de él—. ¡Esta no es! ¡No es la perla de Shikon! —En un arrebato, sujetó a Kagome, quien asustada intentaba zafarse de su agarre—. ¡Dámela, la quiero, me pertenece!

—¡Es esa!, realmente, ¿no la ves?! —contestó Kagome desesperada y aún forcejeando.

—¡Maldito seas, suéltala!

Inuyasha pronto logró liberarla, y justó cuando ella trastabilló unos pasos atrás, él se abalanzó sobre Naraku, en una pelea a puños en la cual, Kagome sabía, no debía interferir. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Inuyasha habían olvidado que no estaban solos, y pronto, el sonido de un disparo cortó el viento provocando un silencio sepulcral.

Un grito ahogado y el ensordecedor sonido de la bala disparada detuvieron la pelea. Y finalmente, un disparo más; el tiro de gracia.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

**Waaaaaa, ¡¿a quién le habrán disparado?!!!!. Bueno, considero este un lindo capitulo, claro, antes del disparo, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿muy cursi? XD. Les juro que no puedo evitarlo. cada vez que me digo a mi misma "Tania, hoy no vas a escribir cursilerias"... es lo primero que hacen mis necios dedos. Es una especie de dulce adicción :O!  
**

**Lamento muchísimo la demora, las tareas y el trabajo me matan, además de que con el estreno de la nueva temporada del anime de Inuyasha, me dio por dibujar un montón. Pero el siguiente capítulo se está cocinando ya ;D!**

**Las invito cordialmente a que visiten mi fan-blog, donde coloco mis dibujos, lo actualizo más o menos seguido, dentro de mis posibilidades, claro, y es este: taniasfanmade(.)wordpress(.)com **

**Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, es todo un honor y me anima mucho, realmente, mil gracias, y hasta el siguiente capítulo!!. **


	13. Diagnostico

**Superando Obstáculos**

-UA-Lemon- Kagome se ha enamorado de un hombre comprometido: Inuyasha Taisho; testarudo, orgulloso, desagradable, caprichoso. ¿Qué es lo siente él por ella?. Un accidente cambiara sus vidas y ellos tendrán que aprender a superarlo…juntos.

––––––

**Capitulo XIII: Diagnostico**

Esos instantes habían sido los minutos más largos de toda su vida.

Kagome había sentido aquel insoportable dolor en su cabeza cuando algo la golpeó fuertemente. El impacto la hizo ceder sobre sus rodillas, y a los pocos segundos antes de que pudiera terminar de sentir dolor, el sonido de un disparo había roto el silencio suspensivo que había reinado en su cerebro después del golpe.

Otro disparo más.

El dolor se le olvidó por completo, pero aún sus movimientos eran torpes. Cuando logró erguir la cabeza y vislumbrar su entorno, Naraku ya estaba lejos, con aquellos dos hombres siguiéndole y dejándolos atrás a ella y a su contrincante. Y donde se había desarrollado la pelea, sólo quedaba el cuerpo laxo de Inuyasha sobre un charco de sangre nada prometedor.

—Oh por dios… —articuló en un susurro y de pronto extrajo las fuerzas, que definitivamente no sentía, para ponerse en pie y, prácticamente, correr hacia él.

La expresión de dolor que vio en el rostro de Inuyasha, le hizo saber que él estaba vivo, y consciente.

—Inuyasha —espetó trémulamente.

Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo y llorar de miedo. Pero no iba a hacerlo, iba a ser fuerte. No podía entrar en pánico y perder el control porque eso significaba ser una inútil, y ella definitivamente no lo era. Y aunque las ganas de abrazarlo no se atenazaban con nada, el temor a lastimarle con cualquier ínfimo movimiento la detenían en su lugar totalmente impotente.

—Mal… maldición —gruñó furioso el joven hombre encogiéndose de dolor y escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

—¡Inuyasha, no te muevas! —le ordenó tocándolo gentilmente en el hombro—. Puedes provocar que sangre más, quédate quieto… Vo-voy a llamar a alguien… tomaré tu celular. —Con sus manos temblorosas revisó con cuidado en los bolsillos del saco que ella misma tenía puesto, allí encontró el sofisticado artilugio que él utilizaba.

Una llamada rápida a la ambulancia se había convertido en una acalorada pelea con la señorita que atendía el teléfono.

—¡No se la dirección! ¿cómo puede preguntarme eso?, estoy en la carretera que sale del centro de Tokio para el barrio de Kôto… ¿qué necesita una dirección especifica? ¿Kilometro? ¿altura? ¡NO! ¡Usted es la que NO entiende! Tengo un hombre herido aquí…. hay mucha sangre… Bien, de acuerdo, si… ¡NO! ¡rápido!... ¿Bueno? ¿Hola? ¿HOLA?... ¡Incompetentes! —bufó finalmente, enojándose también con el teléfono que sostenía y que ahora observaba con cierto rencor.

En el celular sólo se escuchaba ahora el interminable pitido del tono de colgado. Y Kagome seguía allí, sin saber nada más que hacer. Sólo habían dicho que recorrerían el área, pero que sería difícil encontrarlos si no tenían una ubicación… y entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamó con precaución para verificar su estado, pero silencio fue su única respuesta—. ¿Inuyasha? —preguntó una vez más con un toque enorme de pánico en su tono—. ¿Inu… yasha? —Su voz se había roto por completo en aquel punto, porque si él no respondía, los motivos eran diversos, pero ninguno era bueno… ¿Y si él había…?

—Estoy… vivo… —respondió a duras penas dentro de su convalecencia y dolor; como si hubiera podido leer la dirección que tomaban los pensamientos de su compañera—. Pero me siento como mierda.

—Oh, sí, debes ser… no te preocupes, pronto vendrá la ayuda.

—¿Si?

—¡SI!

—Bien… entonces, sólo, deja de llorar.

Kagome lo observó un instante sorprendida, ¿aún tenía la desfachatez de darle ordenes, incluso en ese estado lastimero y moribundo?. La idea le hizo esbozar una débil sonrisa, pero le hizo llorar más… ¿Qué iba a hacer si lo perdía? ¿qué iba a ser de ella sin Inuyasha?

—Déjalo ya —volvió a hablar Inuyasha, con una voz más firme, como si su situación no fuera critica.

—¡Tonto!, lloro porque estoy preocupada —sollozó.

—Keh… estaré bien. —Aunque en ese momento, ni siquiera él se sentía en condiciones de decirlo, pero saber que Kagome lloraba o verla llorar, jamás había sido algo que le gustase. No quería que ella se preocupara. No es como si fuera a morir, aunque se sentía de esa manera, sabía que no era así, aunque no obstante probablemente tardaría para recuperarse de esta.

La oscuridad de la noche sólo lograba aumentar la incertidumbre en Kagome. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero no se sentía demasiado esperanzada. Ahora sólo podía confiar en que Inuyasha resistiera. Él era fuerte, y podía hacerlo.

Rápidamente otra idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Sacó el móvil de Inuyasha y marcó, esperando que diera resultado y que la ayuda llegara lo más pronto posible.

***

—Es sorprendente que haya permanecido consciente todo este tiempo —comentó el anciano doctor—. Hubiera sido normal que se desmayara, por el dolor o por la pérdida de sangre… —continuó —pero incluso aquí, tuvimos que sedarlo para que pudiera descansar; estaba bastante tenso. —Mioga sonrió bastante alentador, al menos para ojos de Kagome, y Sango y Miroku, que se encontraban con ella en la sala de espera—. Ese chico es bastante afortunado— prosiguió Mioga—, su tipo de sangre, "o" positivo, es bastante común, tenemos muchas reservas en el banco de sangre y pudimos hacerle la transfusión sin ningún contratiempo.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —preguntó Kagome sintiéndose visiblemente aliviada por las aparentes buenas noticias.

—Si claro. Ahora esta sedado, pero aceptó muy bien la sangre. Extrajimos la bala, y sólo necesita reposo para que sane la herida y para que recupere fuerzas.

—¿Lo ves Kagome?, Inuyasha es duro, y tiene tantas o más vidas que un gato. No debes preocuparte más —la alentó Sango, rodeándola fraternalmente con un brazo y acomodándole un mechón rebelde de su cabello en su frente—. Te ves fatal amiga, ¿porqué no vas y te cambias, descansas un poco, y comes algo?

—Si, Kagome —secundó Miroku —nosotros cuidaremos de Inuyasha mientras tanto. Debes estar exhausta. Y lo que vivieron no fue precisamente una experiencia agradable, ¿no?

Kagome negó con la cabeza escuetamente. Antes de la aparición de Naraku, todo había parecido mágico, como un sueño hermoso. ¿Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no?. Aún así no podía irse a su casa; no mientras Inuyasha estuviera en el hospital. Y no cuando todo eso había sido por su culpa; si, su culpa. Naraku había ido por la perla de Shikon, y sólo por eso aquel desgraciado había también involucrado a Inuyasha, lo que ella más había tratado de evitar. No. Se quedaría allí hasta que Inuyasha se recuperara, y así se lo hizo saber a sus amigos.

Sango y Miroku estaban preocupados después de dos días. Inuyasha estaba mostrando un mejor cuadro, el doctor había dicho que se despertaría en cualquier momento. Pero Kagome, bueno, ella era otro asunto. Lucia unas profundas bolsas bajo sus ojos, una tez pálida y un semblante casi fantasmagórico. Las veces que se había parado por las noches para hacer sus necesidades, había asustado a un par de enfermeras, y gracias a eso ahora corría el rumor de que una misteriosa mujer atormentaba a médicos e internos por las noches. Pero simplemente ella parecía ida, y su apariencia no era la más saludable que digamos.

—Kagome, lo digo en serio, si no vas a casa, descansas un rato, comes y te cambias, yo misma te llevaré a rastras y amarrada si es que es necesario —le regañó Sango, con las manos en jarras y dedicándole un ceño fruncido, tal y como haría una madre a su pequeño hijo rebelde—. Además —continuó —si al despertarse Inuyasha te ve así, va a preocuparse mucho.

—Tienes razón… pero no quiero… no quiero dejarle sólo.

—¡No va a estarlo! Miroku y yo estaremos con él, Kagome… —Sango estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y su propuesta de llevarla a rastras cada vez era más tentadora. Sin embargo, cuando la joven castaña logró ponerle las manos encima a su amiga la soltó como si quemara, porque, literalmente, quemaba—. ¡Por dios, mujer! —vociferó con una expresión aterrorizada en su cara—; ¡estás ardiendo en fiebre!

Kagome bajo la mirada. Oh de acuerdo, sabía que algo no iba bien con su cuerpo, llevaba sintiéndose pésima y débil desde que habían internado a Inuyasha, incluso antes, desde que estaban en medio de la nada esperando la ayuda. Ella había llamado a Miroku y le había explicado apenas lo sucedido, había confiado en que él pudiera ayudarlos mejor que la estúpida ambulancia se supone habían enviado; y finalmente él y la ambulancia la habían encontrado a ella y a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, ella misma se había prohibido derrumbarse; iba a ser fuerte por Inuyasha; no podía darle más inconvenientes y preocupaciones después de involucrarlo con Naraku y de poner en peligro su vida.

—Se me pasará pronto —le aseguró a Sango, desviando la mirada.

—No, no es así —le aseguró su amiga, con una mirada acusadora y una voz serena pero tremendamente atemorizante que decía sólo con la entonación "_ahora-vas-a-hacer-lo-que-yo-digo-o-te-las-veras-conmigo_"

Kagome suspiró sabiendo que no podría luchar, ni renegar después de oír "_ese_" tono en Sango.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el pasillo, muy cerca de la máquina de café. Y justo cuando Sango iba a comenzar a bailar mentalmente por su triunfo apareció Miroku a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Qué bueno que las veo. Inuyasha despertó, por si les interesa. Anda gruñendo a todo el mundo, no parece contento; deberían verlo antes de que decidan sedarlo otra vez.

La noticia le cayó a Kagome como un balde de agua fría. Y sin esperar más echó a correr hasta llegar a la habitación abriendo la puerta tan abruptamente que estuvo a punto de caer cuando entró.

—¡He dicho que no quiero dormir más, mierda! —fue lo primero que escuchó al estar dentro. Y fu lo último que se escuchó porque al entrar toda la atención de Inuyasha y la enfermera grandulona recayó en ella.

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome se abalanzó rápidamente hacia la cama, al pie de Inuyasha, respirando aceleradamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas rodando por su mejillas—. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha —decía incontrolablemente demasiado conmocionada y aliviada como para pensar en algo más.

Él la miró, y en ese momento fue como si la tensión se hubiera desvanecido. Sus músculos, antes tensos, se habían relajado, incluso había dejado de forcejear mientras sus rasgos se emblandecieron también. La enfermera observó el cuadro, bastante asombrada igualmente; la muchachita gritona y maltrecha había tranquilizado instantáneamente al estúpido y malhumorado paciente más rápido que cualquier sedante. La enorme mujer se encogió de hombros entornando los ojos, parecía que el sedante no iba a ser más necesario, así que se retiró echando una última mirada hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron más y una sonrisa cómplice se formó en sus gruesos y toscos labios; vaya, se estaban besando... y en ese momento entendió porque la presencia de la chica era mejor que cualquier sedante...

Apenas un beso tierno, una caricia solamente; pero cargado de miles de emociones. Amor, cariño, ternura, entre otras más indescriptibles. Kagome tenía cuidado de no recargar su peso en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, y él había usado la mano libre de suero para acariciar suavemente la cabellera de la pelinegra.

—Está bien, estoy bien, no llores más —intentó calmarla, pero sus palabras parecían haber tenido el efecto contrario. Desesperado Inuyasha volvió a intentarlo—: Estoy bien, ¡te lo he dicho! ¡deja ya de llorar, maldición!

—¡Ya lo sé! —respondió Kagome, y realmente ahora parecía enojada. ¿Enojada? ¿llegaría Inuyasha algún día a comprender a esa mujer? —Siempre me dices "no llores" "deja de llorar" sin saber mis sentimientos, ¡tonto! —le recriminó la chica, aún sollozando, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo y sorbiendo ocasionalmente por la nariz—. Lloro porque estoy feliz, ¿de acuerdo?. Estoy muy, muy aliviada de que estés bien, de que tu tipo de sangre sea tan común, de que seas tan fuerte, y de que sigas aquí conmigo, ¿bien? ¡Así que no quiero que vuelvas a decirme que no llore! —Finalmente, Kagome alzó la mirada para enfrentarlo, mostrándole a Inuyasha su rostro con las huellas de dos días en vela, sonrojado por la fiebre y lleno de lágrimas. Intentó limpiarse los ríos de sus mejillas, pero nuevamente volvían a aparecer; así que finalmente desistió y con un poco más de aliento vociferó—: Porque las lágrimas de felicidad son lágrimas bien invertidas.

De alguna forma, las palabras de Kagome podían perturbarlo a tal punto que podía sonrojarse. No es que le molestara, simplemente es que siempre lo tomaba con la guardia baja, con palabras que le llenaban el corazón.

—Luces terrible —mencionó casualmente, tratando de desviar el tema al sentirse un poco impotente sin tenerle una respuesta adecuada a las palabras de Kagome.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿El hombre se despertaba de una experiencia cercana a la muerte sólo para molestarla? ¿No podía simplemente actuar como un enfermo convaleciente normal y guardar reposo?, ¡realmente! ese hombre iba a volverla loca, loca de verdad.

—¿Debería traerte un espejo para que compruebes tú propia apariencia? —contraatacó poniéndose en jarras y olvidando el llanto.

—Imagino que debo lucir patético, no necesito verme para auto compadecerme, pero tengo derecho. Es decir, SOY el enfermo. ¿Qué pretexto tienes tú?

—¡He estado aquí contigo todo este tiempo! —se defendió Kagome, no sintiéndose tan segura ahora.

—¿Si?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Y Sango y Miroku?

—Ellos también…

—Extraño. Acabo de ver a Miroku, y estaba tan fresco como una lechuga. ¿Porqué el luce como una persona sana y tú como si hubieras estado internada este tiempo…—Inuyasha la observó tratando de indagarla, y luego, más preocupado preguntó—: ¿No te pasó nada, cierto? recuerdo haber estado consciente hasta llegar aquí, pero no estoy muy seguro de haberme percatado del todo de mi entorno…

—No me pasó nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes…

—No, no estás bien.

—¡Te digo que sí!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo lo que habría sido otra contienda de reclamos y ataques verbales entre la pareja. Tras ella apareció Miroku, seguido de Sango, seguida de Mioga, seguido de la loca y tosca enfermera de antes… «_¡magnifico!_» pensó Inuyasha con sarcasmo «_todo el batallón_».

—Inuyasha, amigo, pareces totalmente repuesto —exclamó Miroku, con una mirada aprobatoria.

—Me alegro que hayas despertado, Inuyasha —le siguió Sango.

—¡Keh! Eso no fue nada para mí —respondió con altanería el aludido.

—No lo creo del todo así, Inuyasha —le informó Mioga, presionando ligeramente la herida de bala en el costado del abdomen del señor "_estoy hecho de acero_", sólo para que se retorciera de dolor en su cama —¿Ves? Si fue algo.

—Maldito médico negligente, no tienes porque lastimarme —le gruñó Inuyasha, reponiéndose y tomando aire intentando tranquilizar el dolor.

—Oh, no, muchacho, yo sería incapaz. Sólo trataba de demostrar un punto— explicó triunfalmente el anciano—. Pero bueno, tú estás bien por ahora, en realidad, yo, y aquí mi enfermera estrella, Dorotty, estamos aquí por Kagome.

—¿Yo?

—¿Kagome?

Hablaron tanto la aludida cómo Inuyasha al unísono.

—Bueno, Sango se tomo la molestia de llamar al doctor, puesto que nuestra querida Kagome ha estado reticente sobre su propia salud —explicó Miroku con su habitual tono calmado.

—¿Sango? —cuestionó Kagome, con una mirada que tenía escrito a leguas la palabras "traidora" en un tono bastante recriminatorio.

—Lo siento, pero te advertí que debías descansar. Sabes que "EL" tono, no debe tomarse a la ligera viniendo de mí. El fanfarrón es Inuyasha, no yo.

—¡Oye! —bufó Inuyasha desde su cama —No hables de mí como si no estuviera, ¿recuerdas? soy EL enfermo, no me ignoren —recriminó con creciente mal humor—. Ahora, maldita sea, ¿alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios sucede aquí?, ¿Sango? —la miró intensamente —¿Miroku?... ¿Kagome? —Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que estaban ocultándole algo. No era tonto como para no darse cuenta que entre todos intercambiaban miradas cómplices y tensas, mientras Kagome permanecía quieta, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos y la mirada perdida en el piso, como si fuera la culpable de un crimen.

—Dotty —habló Mioga, tratando de romper el silencio—, haz tú trabajo.

—De acuerdo doctor —habló la enorme mujer, quien resultaba extremadamente curiosa al tener una delicada voz aguda, al menos, si se consideraba su tamaño.

Sin previo aviso, y tomando a todos por sorpresa, la dichosa Dorotty sujetó fuertemente a Kagome por la espalda y luego con la habilidad de un asesino —lo cual era sumamente aterrorizante, tomando en cuenta el oficio que la susodicha desempeñaba—, colocó una inyección en el cuello de su víctima haciéndola ceder en menos de un minuto. Aquel despliegue arrebatado de poco tacto estaba haciendo que Inuyasha comenzara a cuestionarse los métodos de su viejo doctor de cabecera. ¿Quizás era hora de buscar un médico con una moral menos dudosa?

—¿Qué le haces a Kagome? —bramó Inuyasha, cuando vio a la chica en brazos de la mujerona que la sujetaba como si la joven no pesara nada… y no es como si Kagome pesara mucho en realidad, pero también habría que ver a tremenda enfermera, que seguramente medía unos veinte centímetros más que él mismo.

—Es la única forma —intervino Sango—. Miroku y yo hemos estado diciéndole que debía tomarse un descanso, que durmiera y comiera, que nosotros te cuidaríamos. En estos dos días, su único alimento han sido unos cuantos vasos del terrible e insípido café de la maquina y hasta ahora nadie la ha visto dormir… de hecho, por su aspecto esta última noche ha creado la leyenda del "fantasma de la mujer errante", asustando a los pacientes y al personal cuando salía en la oscuridad para hacer sus necesidades.

—¿Fantasma de la mujer errante? —pregunto con escepticismo Inuyasha.

—Sí, bueno, larga historia, hombre. La cuestión es que Kagome está enferma, se lo he dio al doctor Mioga y él me dijo que se encargaría. Aunque jamás mencionó el método. —Se encogió, restándole importancia a la situación.

—¿Enferma?

—Sólo una fiebre por el cansancio, Inuyasha —le tranquilizó Miroku, atrayendo a Sango en un abrazo y presionando discretamente su hombro. Quería evitar que Sango dijera más a Inuyasha; el necesitaba recuperarse, y si se les ocurría llenarlo de incertidumbre ahora, sólo lograrían tensarlo y ocasionar que hiciera tonterías como quitarse el suero o abrir sus heridas—. Kagome sólo necesita reposar y dormir un poco, igual que tú. Pero la única forma de despegarla de ti, por su propio bienestar, es sedada… tal parece que tienen eso en común ¿no?

—¿Estará bien? —Inuyasha podía entender aquel sentimiento, aún cuando le resultara molesto que Kagome se forzara por él. Cuando ella había estado aquellos interminables días hospitalizada, había sido un total infierno la incertidumbre, la espera y la preocupación. Podía entender perfectamente que ella necesitara descanso, había notado la penosa apariencia demacrada de la chica, así que si sólo necesitaba reponerse de los días en vela, estaba bien.

—Por supuesto —aseguró el anciano doctor haciéndole una seña a su descomunal ayudante—. Vamos Dotty, pongamos cómoda a la muchacha.

—Sí, doctor Mioga.

Cuando salieron con Kagome de la habitación, Miroku tembló ligeramente y automáticamente abrazó más a su novia.

—Esa mujer me da miedo —confesó el ojiazul, soltando un temblor más.

—¿Dorotty? —lo secundó Inuyasha —¡Ni su voz, ni su nombre concuerdan con ella. Y luego, Mioga la llama "Dotty"!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!, y pensar que es TÚ enfermera, Inuyasha, amigo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ya basta los dos! —estalló Sango—. Ustedes dos, hombres, son unas despreciables sabandijas insensibles —refunfuñó bastante agraviada, soltándose del abrazo de Miroku y colocándose en jarras —Dorotty es una muchacha agradable entregada a su trabajo. ¿Qué saben ustedes?

—Tranquila, Sango, mi amor, sólo bromeábamos…

—Aún así, bastardos maleducados.

***

Dos días más después, Inuyasha estaba incontrolable…

—¡Tranquilízate! —le ordenó Miroku, golpeándolo directamente en la herida. Eso siempre funcionaba.

—¡Maldito seas, Miroku! ¡Y así te llamas mi amigo!

—Tienes que recuperarte por completo y si actúas de esa forma impulsiva y desenfrenada sólo conseguirás que tu recuperación sea más lenta.

—Sólo quiero ver a Kagome, ¡con un demonio!

Durante los dos días transcurridos, después de que Kagome saliera de allí inconsciente y en brazos de _Dorotty,_ la joven no había vuelto a visitarlo. Tanto aquel traidor que se hacía llamar amigo, como su traidora compañera, Sango, habían argumentado que ella permanecía dormida, y que era normal, porque, además de haber tenido fiebre, se había forzado demasiado. ¡Patrañas!, Inuyasha no era tonto, sabía que algo le ocultaban y si ese algo se trataba de Kagome, él definitivamente no lo consentía. Y si esos dichosos amigos con tendencia a Judas se negaban a decirle la verdad, él mismo la averiguaría aún si tenía que poner el hospital de cabeza.

—Sí te calmas un poco, daré respuestas a tus preguntas —accedió Miroku, con un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Oh, en serio? —sonrió triunfal Inuyasha—. Me agrada que actúes razonablemente. ¿Qué pasa con Kagome?

—Duerme.

—¡Dijiste que serías sincero!

—Nop, en realidad dije que te respondería lo que me preguntaras.

—Eres un malnacido, un maldito manipulador.

—No tienes por qué ser un ingrato, sólo me preocupo por ti— expresó su amigo dramáticamente en respuesta—. Y por otro lado, he dicho la verdad. Kagome realmente duerme. A Sango y a mí nos parece extraño, y pensábamos que la estaban sedando, pero Mioga nos aseguró que no era así. Nos ha dicho que sólo estaba demasiado cansada y su cuerpo esta reponiéndose lentamente. ¿Contento?

—No. Quiero verla.

—Si bueno… No puedes —Miroku volvió a golpearlo en su herida. E Inuyasha comenzaba a sospechar que su supuesto amigo disfrutaba haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

—Cuando me recupere, voy a matarte, Miroku —habló entre dientes el pelinegro, intentando controlar el dolor en su costado.

***

El quinto día. Inuyasha descansaba pacíficamente en su cama observando con desesperación a la nada. La puerta estaba custodiada en el exterior por sus carceleros Sango, Miroku y esa formidable enfermera, Dorotty. Saltar por la ventana no parecía buena opción desde que se encontraba en el noveno piso, así que lo único que podía hacer era podrirse en la cama, como un hongo, con los nervios de punta sin saber nada de Kagome aún.

Malditos fueran todos.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, y Mioga apareció por el umbral.

_¡Perfecto!_, pensó Inuyasha, _necesitaba matar a alguien_…

—Antes de que tengas más proyectos asesinos en mi contra, Inuyasha, he venido a decirte que mañana te daré de alta.

—Vaya, por fin… ¿Qué hay de Kagome?

—Sigue durmiendo.

—Y un cuerno, ve con ese cuento a otro lado. ¿Qué pasa? —No más mentiras, había decidido, estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

—Bien, realmente ella duerme —comenzó Mioga, y, notando que una palabrota más saldría de su interlocutor, se apresuró a agregar: —Pero no es normal. Inuyasha, esto es delicado, pero éstas son secuelas del accidente con el automóvil que la tropelló.

Inuyasha, ahora con toda su atención centrada en él, parpadeó un par de veces, antes de poder articular un escueto e incrédulo "¿Qué?"

—En aquel momento— prosiguió el anciano—, Sesshomaru me comentó que había una fisura en el cráneo de Kagome; en los estudios hechos no se vio más que eso, por lo que pensamos que se cerraría poco a poco con el tiempo, pero Sesshomaru me aseguró que probablemente habría daño imperceptible en la corteza cerebral. Seguramente tenía razón. Las consecuencias de la contusión en su cerebro puede provocar muchas cosas… un tumor entre ellas, y en el mejor de los casos.

—Un tumor… ¿en el mejor de los casos? —Inuyasha hablaba como un autómata, sintiendo como la mitad de las palabras entendibles que decía Mioga, lo atravesaban y le cortaban la respiración.

—Sí fuera un tumor podría extraerse con una operación. En el peor de los casos podría ser un hematoma subdural agudo. —Inuyasha lo observó terriblemente impotente, rogando con la mirada una explicación menos técnica, menos médica y más entendible. Mioga lo comprendió—. Un hematoma subdural es una acumulación de sangre en la superficie del cerebro; es aguda porque fue provocada por un traumatismo craneal… err… golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza —corrigió el anciano y volvió a su explicación—. Kagome debe hacerse una tomografía—. Inuyasha volvió a suplicar con la mirada—. Unos estudios, muchacho, unos estudios para revelar el problema que desarrolló Kagome como consecuencia del accidente. Pasaremos el caso a neurología y…

—Quiero a los mejores —le urgió Inuyasha firmemente.

—Como con Sesshomaru en traumatología, lo sé. Y lamento mucho decirte que el mejor cualificado es Kouga.

Inuyasha guardó silencio, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. No importaba, no importaba si tenía que hacer un pacto con el mismo demonio si eso podía salvar a Kagome. Lo único que quería es que ella se recuperara, que estuviera bien y sana… ¡Oh por todos los cielos!, él no era nada sin Kagome a su lado, la amaba demasiado e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que sanara cualquier cosa que ella tuviera.

Continuara…

**¡Y el siguiente capítulo!, eso fue rápido… iba a espera para subirlo, pero creo que no hubiera sido justo considerando todo lo que me he retrasado otras veces. **

**Toda esa información médica es total y completamente cierta, lo juro. Me ha llevado horas de investigación, no sabía qué rayos podría tener Kagome para los síntomas que le he estado desarrollando lo largo de la historia. Finalmente, encontré algo que se adaptaba a la perfección con todo. Más adelante, detallaré un poco más de los dichosos hematomas subdurales. **

**Creo que estoy poniendo demasiada tragedia en el fanfic. Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si es algo sano hacer sufrir tanto a Kagome y a Inuyasha; es decir, ¡son mis personajes favoritos!... intentaré darles un respiro y unos momentos felices, lo prometo. **


End file.
